cardfight vanguard next generation season 1
by otakuroy
Summary: this story is about me entering cardfight vanguard for the first time, I met alot of friends with this game so I wanted to make a parody story about it. hope you all like it
1. Chapter 1 newcomer

**Cardfight****vanguard**

**Chapter 1**

**Newcomer**

My name is Roy, I come from Europe but I moved away to Japan. However, the greatest thing from it is because I manage to make wonderful friends and meet powerful rivals.

It's not a fist fight with the rival thing. It's game I like to play called cardfight vanguard. When I saw it on the commercial I had to be a part of it. It all started after I got from school.

A young man in a school uniform enters a cardshop with dark blond hair, blue eyes and short hair.

Roy: so this is a cardshop uh?

I looked around and I was amazed of the collection they have about the new game. The cardshop is called card capital byond.

It's seems like a normal store but I saw they had tables and children's of all ages could play ahead and challenge somebody when they receive their first deck.

At the moment, there are 6 types of trail deck you can buy. Nova grappler, oracle think tank, royal paladin, Kagero, Narukami and Golden paladin.

These decks will help you improve your skills as a vanguard player. Which you will see now.

Roy: uhm, excuse me…

I was quite shy to ask a manager of the cardshop for help, but when he stood up behind the register he just smiled calmly to me.

TSS: how may I help you?

TSS a male is around teenage age. Which is odd to me. He had orange spike hair that sticked out forward and covered one of his green eyes. He was wearing his working clothing which oddly looks like a apron for some reason.

Roy: well…uhm

I was pointing nervously to the trail decks set, but the manager smiled gentle and took the six deck out and place them on the table.

TSS: which one do you prefer better? Power, Skill, hand size, attack.

He kept going on and on while I get even more shivers for what to pick as my very first deck. I felt like the whole world is spinning.

Roy: I uhm…

I could barely speak but I heard the doors sliding open as I took a glimpse on a girl which made my eyes flinch for matter of seconds.

TSS: Hi Winds, how may I help you?

The girl looked over, she had long brown hair and kind of a edged eyes that glared like some sort of animal. She as blue eyes and was wearing the same school uniform where I go to.

Winds: has the new packs arrived yet?

TSS: sorry, they are still stocking. It will be here tomorrow.

She looked over to me and tilted her head why I was staring at her, she waving her hand in front of my eyes.

Winds: who is this?

TSS: a newcomer for Vanguard.

Winds: oh, nice to meet you mister?

She was postponing on the mister as I shook my head to become awake, I held her hand which made me blush lightly but I manage to just be myself and introduced myself.

Roy: my name is Roy, you can also call me Xroly

Winds: Xroly? Meh, I'll just call you Roy-kun

She smiled gentle while I blushed even more when she added Kun into it.

Roy: wait, shouldn't you use kun when your close to someone?

Winds: anyone who plays vanguard and battles honest is close to me.

Roy: that's quite…unique

TSS: winds is a nice girl, she calls herself the dragon guardian.

Roy: a dragon….guardian?

Winds: yea, silly name I know, but I got a reputation in this cardshop. Anyway, I'm off, nice to meet you Roy-kun.

She waved at me as I waved back at her shyly. She left the cardshop while I getting flustered about it. I snapped out of it when the manager poked my head.

TSS: ahem, your deck please.

Roy: oh, sorry he-he

I smiled awkwardly and looked over to the decks. I didn't understand at all which deck I should use or which one fits me.

TSS: how about we make it interesting.

Roy: uh?

I looked up the manager and showed a deck to me.

TSS: I'll pick your trail deck and you will battle me, until your used to the fights you will know your fighting style.

I nervously nodded as agreement, the manger picked up a Golden paladin deck for me and placed it on my hand.

TSS: you may open it.

Roy: w-wait, shouldn't I pay it first!?

TSS: these decks are for show case and try outs. The decks to buy are behind the storage.

Roy: I-I see…well…alright then

TSS: follow me, I will explain everything from there

Roy: but who will watch over the shop?

TSS: it's not busy this time around. Saturday they always come for the new booster packs once every week.

Roy: e-every week!?

I was quite shocked how a simple card game can get everyone interests about this card game. But I couldn't blame hem for I find it interesting when I saw the commercial about it.

TSS: yep, shall we?

TSS sat down as I did as well. I was quite nervous and the manager was calm.

TSS: alright, let's pick our vanguard.

Roy: vanguard?

TSS: the first thing you do is check your deck and look for a card with a zero grade on the top left of the card.

I searched over and saw 17 of them, most of them had strange markers on them

TSS: pick one that doesn't have the marker on it.

I saw one card called **Grassland Breeze Sagramore**. I placed it down as well TSS picked one from his deck too.

TSS: now we shuffle our decks. Then place it on the deck zone.

We both shuffled but I did it clumsy and ended up cards on the table.

Roy: s-sorry

TSS: is alright, try to relax. It's only a game of course.

TSS smiled lightly when he said that however the last part he said sounded like it was more then just a game to him.

Roy: o-okay.

I picked up the cards and finished the shuffling.

TSS: now draw 5 cards, and any cards you don't want you get to return to your deck, shuffle, then draw same amount of cards you dispose of. You can only do it once. One tip though.

Roy: and what's that?

I tiled my head lightly while he explained it slowly to me and at ease.

TSS: you need at least 1, 2 and 3 grade unites in your hand.

I nodded slowly and saw I had already the following orders.

Roy: I have what I need.

TSS: same, now we start. Flip over your face down card you placed earlier on the table.

We both flipped our card. TSS card was lozenge magus.

Roy: wait, it has a marker on it.

TSS: true but you will see why soon enough. I'll make the first move to explain how it works.

TSS drew a card from his deck

TSS: when it's your turn you draw a card. The draw phase. After that you have ride phase.

Roy: ride phase?

TSS: it's what I explained earlier that you needed 1, 2 and 3 grade unites. Since I have 0 now, I need a unit that is grade 1 to evolve it to the next stage. **Oracle guardian, Gemini Elf** ride!

**Guardian Gemini elf grade 1 8000 Power/shield 5000 **

He placed down a card on the 0 grade card and moved the 0 grade card to the bottom centre. I was getting confused why it happened.

TSS: **lozenge magus** skill, when I ride a grade 1 oracle think tank on it, it can move to the rear circle.

**Lozenge magus grade 0 [ heal trigger ] 3000 power/shield 10000 **

TSS: I'll end my turn since the person who goes first cant attack right now. Go ahead.

**TSS**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage: 0**

**Flipped Damage: 0**

**Unflipped Damage: 0**

Roy mind: alright, first I draw then ride a card. Sounds simple enough.

I drew a card

Roy mind: his unit is at 8000, I don't have unites that matches that strength.

Roy: I ride the **Evil Slaying Swordsmen, Haugan**!

**Evil Slaying Swordsmen, Haugan, grade 1, 7000 power/shield 5000**

TSS: just 7000 power unit. However

Roy: what?

TSS: you can call back up unites beside or behind your unit to help it gain power equal to the unite.

Roy mind: I still have another grade 1 left. Better use it then.

Roy: I call **Precipice Whirlwind Sagramore** behind vanguard.

**Precipice Whirlwind Sagramore grade 1 6000 power/shield 5000**

TSS: now you can attack, rest the unit you want to attack plus the one behind it as power boost.

Roy: rest it?

TSS: turn the card vertical to rest them

Roy: oh I see. I attack with **Haugan** and boost my **Sagramore** along with it.

**Evil Slaying Swordsmen, Haugan 13000 power versus Oracle guardian, Gemini Elf**

TSS: since your attacking with your vanguard, you gain the ability of drive check

Roy: drive check?

TSS: flip over the top card of your deck

Roy: okay…drive, check

**[ Drive Check ] Silver Fang Witch [ No Trigger ]**

TSS: no trigger, but the card you flipped gets to be in your hand. Also since you hit my vanguard, I get damaged. Now for my damage check.

**[ Damage Check ] Silent Tom [ No Trigger ]**

TSS: no trigger, damage check doesn't allow you to add the card to hand. It goes to damage zone.

TSS placed the card to a grey rectangle of the play mat.

Roy mind: I wonder what he meant by trigger?

**Roy**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage: 0**

**Flipped Damage: 0**

**Unflipped Damage: 0**

TSS: now for my turn.

TSS drew a card from his hand.

TSS: I ride **Oracle Guardian Wiseman**.

**Oracle Guardian Wiseman grade 2 10000 power/shield 5000**

TSS: Next right beside him I call **Sword Dancer Angel.**

**Sword Dancer Angel grade 2 8000 power/shield 5000**

TSS: now I attack with my angel against your knight.

**Sword Dancer Angel power 8000 versus Evil Slaying Swordsmen, Haugan 7000 power**

Roy mind: I will get damaged by 2 unites, what should I do?

TSS: also another thing. You can guard with unit that has shield marks on their card on the left side.

Roy mind: shield?

I looked over and saw some cards having the shield mark on the left side.

Roy: I see, so how do I guard?

TSS: place the card horizontal on the centre of the field

Roy: okay, I guard with **Weapons Dealer, Gwydion**!

**Weapons Dealer, Gwydion [ Guard 5000 ]**

TSS: now my unite attack lowers by the unit defence.

Roy: so minus 5000 power

TSS: after guarding move the card to drop zone underneath your deck.

I moved the card to drop zone.

TSS: now for my vanguard attack. Plus boosted by **Lozenge Magus**.

**Oracle Guardian Wiseman 13000 power versus Evil Slaying Swordsmen, Haugan 7000 power**

Roy mind: I could guard once more, but still that would lower my guards more.

TSS: **Lozenge Magus** skill activates.

Roy: uh?

TSS: when this card boost, her power raises up to 3000.

**Oracle Guardian Wiseman 16000 power versus Evil Slaying Swordsmen, Haugan 7000 power**

Roy: 16000 power…

TSS: not only that, drive check.

**[ Drive Check ] Oracle Guardian Nike [ Critical Trigger ]**

TSS: critical trigger activate.

Roy: critical…trigger?

TSS: when I drive check this. My attack not only gains 5000 power to a unit but also delivers 2 damage.

Roy: w-what!?

TSS: now damage check two times.

Roy mind: perhaps I should have guard but I couldn't predict it.

Roy: damage check, one.

**[ Damage Check ] Blessing Owl. [ No Trigger ]**

Roy: second check.

**[ Damage Check ] Elixir Sommelier [ Heal Trigger ]**

Roy: heal, trigger?

TSS: looks like you got some luck too. Since your damage is higher then me now, you get to recover one card from damage zone and place it on drop zone.

Roy: o-okay…that's some luck there…

Said the last part silently as I moved away the owl on my damage zone.

TSS: I end my turn, but magus skill activates. When she boost and turn ends, it returns to deck and I shuffle my deck.

He moved away magus to his deck and shuffled, placed back the deck on deck zone.

TSS: your move. Also the stand phase goes first then draw phase.

**TSS**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage: 1**

**Flipped Damage: 0**

**Unflipped Damage: 1**

Roy: stand phase?

TSS: it's when your turn start, all your unites stand again.

Roy: oh, right!

Moved all my cards vertical.

Roy mind: I guess I get the hang of it now.

I drew a card.

Roy: I ride** Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains**!

**Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains grade 2 10000 power/shield**

TSS mind: he is finally getting in the zone.

Roy mind: let's see, **Silver Fang** **Witch** can boost. Hmm?

I looked closer to the card and saw a skill.

Roy: SB?

TSS: that's soul blast skill

Roy: soul blast?

TSS: take a look underneath your vanguard.

I moved away my knight and saw **Haugan** and **Sagramore** as stack

TSS: that's your souls. When Soul Blast, you need to move unites that's underneath your vanguard that matches the cost.

Roy mind: the cost is 2, so I can do that.

Roy: I call **Silver Fang Witch**!

**Silver Fang Witch grade 1 5000 power/shield 5000**

Roy: soul blast two.

I moved away **Sagramore** and **Haugan** from soul to drop zone.

Roy: now I get to draw a card.

I drew the card and smiled.

Roy mind: another grade 2.

Roy: I call in front of **Witch**, **Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion**!

**Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion grade 2 8000 power/shield 5000**

Roy: Lion attack!

**Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion 13000 power versus Oracle Guardian Wiseman 10000 power**

TSS: no guard, damage check.

**[ Damage Check ] Dark Cat. [ No Trigger ]**

Roy: next **Beaumains** attack with **Sagramore** boost!

**Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains versus Oracle Guardian Wiseman 10000 power**

TSS: no guard.

Roy: drive check!

**[ Drive Check ] Silent Punisher [ Critical Trigger ]**

Roy: critical trigger, power to vanguard plus extra damage.

TSS: damage check, first check.

**[ Damage Check ] Dream Eater [ Draw Trigger ]**

TSS: draw trigger activated. Power to vg plus draw. Second check

**[ Damage Check ] Lozenge Magus. [ Heal Trigger ]**

TSS: heal trigger. One damage recover for me.

TSS moved over a card from his damage zone to drop zone.

Roy: **Sagramore** skill.

TSS mind: he noticed his booster skill now…perhaps it's because of magus skill he looked over to it's skill.

Roy: I drop a card from my hand to draw another card.

I dropped weapons **Dealer, Gwydion** and drew a new card.

Roy: turn ended.

**Roy**

**Hand: 4**

**Damage zone 1**

**Flipped Damage: 0**

**Unflipped Damage: 1**

TSS: not bad for first try Roy, your catching on quickly

Roy: thanks, I'm learning from the best.

I chuckled lightly for complimenting him

TSS: however, this is where the battle really begins.

I suddenly blinked for hearing it.

Roy: w-what?

TSS: you will see, stand and draw!

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Grade 3

**Chapter 2**

**Grade 3**

TSS: however, this is where the battle really begins.

I suddenly blinked for hearing it.

Roy: w-what?

TSS: you will see, stand and draw!

**Roy**

**Hand: 4**

**Damage: 1**

**Flipped Damage: 0**

**Unflipped Damage: 1**

**TSS**

**Hand: 7**

**Damage: 2**

**Flipped Damage: 0**

**Unflipped Damage: 2**

TSS: goddess of the sun, grant my prays, shine upon me and lend me your strength. ride! **Goddess of The Sun, CEO Amaterasu**!

**Goddess of The Sun, CEO Amaterasu** **grade 3 10000 power/guard 0**

Roy mind: w-what…is this sensation.

My eyes felt like they were burning as I took a image in my head of the unit TSS ride. I saw in front of me a goddess with a sun crown on her forehead and having a orange white kimono with gold sleeves on.

Roy mind: why do I feel this way…

TSS: **CEO **skill activated. Soul charge.

TSS moved the top card underneath CEO

Roy: soul charge?

TSS: some grade 3 have the skill to soul charge when main phase begins. Not only that. I get to check the top card and either leave it top or bottom.

TSS checked the top card and left it on top.

TSS: next, I call two** Sword Dancer Angel**.

**Sword Dancer Angel grade 2 8000 power/shield 5000**

Beside the goddess two angels were guarding her on each sides.

TSS: and finally **Petal Fairy** call.

**Petal Fairy grade 1 6000 power/guard 5000**

TSS: **Petal Fairy** boosted with **CEO**!

Roy mind: once more 16000, I have to guard it.

TSS: **CEO** secondary skill activated.

Roy: another skill!?

TSS: when my hand is above 4, CEO gains 4000 more power.

**Goddess of The Sun, CEO Amaterasu 20000 power versus Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains 10000 power**

Roy mind: 2….20000 power.

Roy: n-no guard.

TSS: twin drive, first check a draw trigger.

**[ Drive Check ] Miracle Kid [ Draw Trigger ]**

Roy: how did you, ah!

Roy mind: of course, he checked the top card and left it there!

TSS: power to left **Angel** plus draw. But not only that.

Roy: uh?

TSS: when I draw a card, my angels gains 1000+ power.

**Sword Dancer Angel 8000 power + 1000 = 9000**

TSS: second check.

**[ Drive Check ] Silent Tom [ No Trigger ]**

CEO summoned up light rays from the sky and hits my vanguard knight heavily.

Roy: kgg!...d-damage trigger check.

**[ Damage Check ] Battlefield Storm, Sagramore. [ No trigger ]**

Roy: no trigger.

TSS: **Petal Fairy** skill activated. When boosted with vanguard and attack hits. I get to discard one card and draw.

TSS discarded **Miracle Kid** and drew a new card.

Roy: w-wait, if you draw again…

TSS: angel gets stronger once more.

**Sword Dancer Angel 9000 power + 1000 = 10000**

Roy mind: now he can keep assaulting my vanguard.

TSS: **Sword Dancer Angel** attack

**Sword Dancer Angel 10000 power versus Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains 10000 power**

Roy: **Silent Punisher** guard!

**Silent Punisher [ 10000 guard ]**

Placed on he centre my guardian and saw a wild kid with a red scarf and heavy armour blue/gold protecting me. When he got slashed he disappeared into little light dusts.

Roy mind: w-what's going in my head…it's like I can picture the battle with my head…

TSS: next the powered angel attack!

**Sword Dancer Angel 15000 power versus Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains 10000 power**

Roy: no guard.

The angel came straight for me and slashed with her holy sword against me.

Roy: kgg, damage check

**[ Damage Check ] Charjgal [ No Trigger ]**

Roy: no trigger.

TSS: turn ended.

**TSS**

**Hand: 6**

**Damage: 2**

**Flipped Damage: 0**

**Unflipped Damage: 2**

TSS mind: for some reason, it's like he experience true damage to himself.

Roy: stand and draw!

I drew a card but I hesitated.

Roy mind: what should I do…he got me cornered now….

TSS: since your about to ride a unit. How about a ride phrase.

Roy: ah ride?...phrase?

TSS: it's like a description of a card you picture in your mind. Say like a short story line or what his meaning is.

Roy mind:…story…meaning.

I looked at my cards and it snapped me. Suddenly I saw the cards differently and showed their detailed appearances.

Roy:…a ride phrase…

I picked the only grade 3 I had in my hand and raised it up high.

Roy: embrace your fangs! Ride! **Sleygal Double edge**!

**Sleygal Double edge grade 3 10000 power/guard 0**

My image showed me a wolf coming out of the forest with a double edged sword. It glared at me as I turned afraid how it was looking at me.

**Sleygal Double edge**: who are you?

Roy mind: it can talk?...no….that's not it.

I made a fist under the desk.

Roy: I'm…

TSS: hm?

TSS lifted his eyebrow and wonders what I'm mumbling about.

Roy: I'm a comrade of this deck!

TSS flinched when he heard it.

The wolf closed his eyes, he turned away from me, while the field changed to the battlefield where I'm in.

Sleygal: show me your potential then. Kid.

I slowly nodded as our mind crossed like we are one.

Roy: I call out. **Beaumains** and **Blessing Owl**!

Right beside the wolf a crimson knight appeared with a lion faced shield and held his sword high up.

**Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains grade 2 10000 power/guard 5000**

Behind it a light purple owl flew towards his shoulder and rests on it with it's claws

**Blessing Owl grade 1 6000 power/guard 5000**

TSS mind: amazing, he approaches without thinking, and facing me head on now.

TSS looked to me while I was staring at my vanguard.

TSS mind: could it be?

I moved my head up to TSS with confidence showing in my eyes like a wolf seeing it's prey.

Roy: **Blessing Owl** skill. 2000 power up to **Nemean lion**.

**Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion 8000 + 2000 = 10000 power.**

Roy: **Silver Fang Witch** boosted! **Nemean Lion** attack!

**Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion 15000 power versus** **Goddess of The Sun, CEO Amaterasu 10000 power**

TSS: **Oracle Guardian Nike** guard!

**Oracle Guardian Nike** **[ 10000 guard ]**

Roy: kg, not over yet! **Sagremore **boosted! **Sleygal Double Edge** attack! Double edge sword slash!

Image my wolf jumping high towards the goddess.

**Sleygal Double Edge 16000 power versus Goddess of The Sun, CEO Amaterasu 10000 power**

TSS: not bad Roy-kun, but it's futile. **Battle Sister Chocolate** guard!

**Battle Sister Chocolate [ Guard 0 ]**

TSS placed a guard down on the centre but I looked confused at it since it has no shield.

Roy: why are you guarding a card with no shield?

TSS: this card is a shield. By discarding the same clan as the card self and the vanguard with also the same clan I can make your vanguard attack futile.

Roy: WHAT!?

TSS: no matter what you drive check. It can't get trough

Roy mind: I still have two more unites left. Plus a 10000 guard in my hand, if I don't finish it now, I might lose this match.

Roy: twin drive! First check!

**[ Drive Check ] Battle Field Storm, Sagremore. [ No Trigger ]**

Roy mind: a grade 3…one more to go.

Roy: second check

I flipped over slowly and I smiled for seeing it.

**[ Drive Check ] Silent punisher [ Critical Trigger ]**

Roy: critical trigger activated, all effect to my Beaumains

TSS: not bad.

Roy: knight attack!

**Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains 21000 power versus Goddess of The Sun, CEO Amaterasu 10000 power**

TSS: **Dream Eater** guard. Next my **angels** intercepts

Roy: e-eh!? Intercepts.

TSS: it's a ability only grade 2 has when they are at the front row. They can go to the guardian zone to guard while on the field.

TSS moved his front row angels forward.

**2 Sword Dancer Angel [ Guard 5000 ****each**** ]**

The angels flew in front of the goddess plus a elephant with a sheet over his head.

**Dream Eater [ Guard 5000 ]**

Roy mind: 25000 defence. Mine is just 21000

Roy: turn ended...

**Roy**

**Hand: 3**

**Damage: 4**

**Flipped Damage: 0**

**Unflipped Damage: 4**

Roy mind: still, now I know about the intercepts.

I looked over and calculated my guards.

Roy mind: awesome, even lion skill increase my guard more. I can survive this round.

TSS: stand and draw.

TSS drew his card. He then moved the top card to CEO stack and looked to the top card.

TSS: seems like this is where it ends.

He placed it on top of his deck. I gulped for fearing what it is.

TSS: I call upon 2 **Oracle guardian, Gemini Elfs** and 2 **Silent Toms.**

**Silent Tom grade 2 8000 power/guard 5000**

**Oracle guardian, Gemini Elf grade 1 power/guard 5000**

Beside the goddess to mist bodyguards appeared with gun hand shaped pointing at me.

TSS: **Petal Fairy** boost, **CEO** attack **Nemean Lion**!

**Goddess of The Sun, CEO Amaterasu 16000 power versus Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion**

Roy: wait what!?

Roy mind: why would he attack lion? I wont receive damage if he goes for my rears.

Roy: no guard.

TSS: twin drive, first check

**[ Drive Check ] Oracle Guardian Nike [ Critical Trigger ]**

TSS: all to my Silent Tom!

TSS: second check

**[ Drive Check ] Petal Fairy. [ No Trigger ]**

The goddess fired her light rays against my lion and made it disappear.

Roy: I will survive this round.

TSS: powered up tom attack! Tom skill

**Silent Tom 21000 power versus** **Sleygal Double Edge 10000 power**

Roy: hm?

TSS: when tom attacks you cant use 0 grade guards.

Roy: w-what!

I looked over to my hand and had only grade 3 and two 10000 guard left.

Roy mind: that's why he got rid off my lion. To dispose my only way to guard against tom!

TSS: I had fun, but it's time to end. Roy-kun!

Tom pointed the gun at my wolf but it seemed it was pointing at me. My hand shivered from the words I'm about to say.

Roy:…no….guard…

Tom fired a bullet trough me with two cards from my top deck landing on my damage zone. None of them were a heal.

TSS: good game, Roy-kun

Roy: you too, TSS.

I kept my smile for actually enjoying the game and not minding my first lost

TSS: I see you have decided.

Roy: uh? What do you mean?

TSS: gold paladin will be your deck.

Roy: w-wait, I haven't decided it yet.

I waved my arms while panicking what TSS was suggesting

TSS: you said it yourself in this fight

Flashback Roy: I'm a comrade of this deck!

Roy: oh, that…he-he….

Tapping my own finger tips while blushing for remembering it.

TSS: Roy-kun…

TSS suddenly showed a strict face to me while I backed a little away for being scared of his face.

TSS: they fought for you, are you willing to develop further with them?

I was still guessing but when I looked down on the table with the unites on the mate. I felt like they were looking at me from a short distance, studying what I'm about to do next.

Roy:…I…I will!

I hesitated first but then in short moment I said it with a straight up chest and eyes towards TSS as I spoke with confidence with the will part.

TSS: that will be 1050 yen then.

TSS stuck his arm out with a sudden smirk and closed eyes towards me.

Roy mind:…he…he only wanted me to buy it…

A sweat drop appeared beside my head, but I paid for the deck and received a sealed trail deck Gold paladin.

TSS: here you go, enjoy the game on the fullest Roy-kun.

Roy: I will, TSS…no, TSS-sensei

I bowed honourable to TSS while TSS getting flustered.

TSS: s-sensei, he-he now, now don't go that way. Anyway, it's getting late. You should go home.

Roy: uh?

I looked over towards the clock and saw it was past 18:00 PM.

Roy: AAAHHH! MY DINNER!

I screamed out loud and march out the shop, rushing back to my home.

TSS sigh lightly while a door behind him opened up. A women with blond hair ponytail with a white wardrobe over her and yellow shirt underneath it with blue jeans.

?: you think he is one of them?

TSS: it's too soon to tell, but I did sense a wild vibe from his eyes.

?: interesting…close up the shop, I'm heading home.

The girl tossed the keys to TSS, he caught the keys but looked down for some reason.

TSS mind: I'm hoping he will be okay once it happens.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3 Limit break

Chapter 3

It's weekend, finally I can game and watch anime once more, however.

Teacher: Roy-san, your friends with someone named winds-chan right?

I was about to pack and leave when Friday is over, but the teacher had couple of notes in his hand while looking at me.

Roy: well were in the same class but we don't talk very often…

I began to blush bright for thinking of the girl that came along at the cardshop.

Teacher: mind giving her the homework for Monday, she wasn't available the last couple of hours. I have put her address and the notes on this paper.

Roy mind: wait?...what!

In the end, I got the address of the girl I took interest on, but it felt like I was stalking her to get her information.

Roy mind: this is just passing her homework, nothing else, you dated girls before. Hm?

Looked up and a giant arrow pointed at me, showing dated only one girl before.

Roy: AH!

Waving my arms to dispose it while I panted heavily with a huge blush on my cheeks.

Roy mind: damn anime comedy….

I finally arrived my destination but it looks like a restaurant from the outside. I was confused at first but I entered the slide glass doors while looking around, wondering if I got the right address.

Suddenly a tall men with a red hair lint around his forehead came towards me, he was mostly muscled with rough side breads with red eyes glaring at me.

Roy: u-uhm…

He slowly raised his arms and put a big smile on his face.

Axel: welcome to my hot spice restaurant boy! Crimson dragon is not just a name AHAHA!

He laughs loudly but it was a awkward laughing like he didn't even mean it.

Roy: uhm…is this where winds lives?

But when I said it. The men stopped laughing in a instant, he kept his mouth open with a smile, he didn't even spoke for while.

Roy: sir?

The male grabbed my shoulders and lifted me up, shaking me like crazy while he was yelling.

Axel: WHAT IS YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH MY DAUGHTER THEN! BOYFRIEND!

Roy: AAHH!

My eyes turning into a spiral, getting dizzy of the shaking while the note fell down on the floor. The male stopped shaking me and dropped me like a brick. He picked up the note and starts to read it.

axel: ah your only bring her homework.

Roy: y-yea he-he

Petting my head as I felt relieved, however, he picked me up by my collar and glaring his eyes towards me.

Axel: what's your next plan…a walk with her under a umbrella!

Roy: w-wait what!

Axel: or perhaps asking her out, sabotage her for not telling her homework, sharing a POCKY!

Roy: p-pocky?

I didn't understand what he was asking me all those question, suddenly he got hit by a fried pan on the back of his head.

Winds: dad he is my friend at my school let him go!

Axel: b-but

Winds getting a fire aura in the background with red glowing eyes towards Axel.

Axel:….fine…

He sulked and let me down slowly back on the ground, he gave me the note but he did a quick two fingers by his eyes then towards me, signing I'm watching you pal. He gets in the back where the kitchen is.

Winds: you okay?

Winds leaned over to see if I'm okay, I saw her from up close and blushed once more, I stood straight up with the note in my hand

Roy: i-I'm f-f-f-fine h-h-here!

Bowed and launch my arms all shaky but straight forward to pass her the note. She giggled lightly and looked over the note.

Winds: I see, you came here to pass me the note, thank you

Winds tapping my head like I'm some little kid but I froze when she was petting my head, I looked over the kitchen and saw dark aura around axel holding a kitchen knife.

I flinched and raised back up, petting the back of my head.

Roy: well…I should be going now.

Winds: uhm, Roy-kun?

I turned slowly and saw her holding a deck.

Winds: care for a card fight?

Roy: wait, against you?

I pointed at Winds as she nods in responds, we went to the section where card fight tables as been set.

Roy: amazing, I didn't knew this restaurant had a card fight shop as well.

Winds: my father wants to be a great chef and I a great vanguard fighter, if I win national tournament, his restaurant will be famous. So we divided this restaurant.

Roy: I see, quite a dream you have then.

Winds giggled and placed her deck on the table as I did as well.

Winds: that reminds me, which clan did you pick to start with?

Roy: oh, gold paladin, why do you ask?

A sudden silence came between me and winds, I tilted my head, wondering why she didn't answer. She slowly covered her eyes with her hair.

Winds:…gold…paladin?...

Roy: uhm, yes, something wrong with it?

Winds: that clan…is evil

Winds looked up to me with a very anger expression on her face, I slowly shivered in fear for I have never seen Winds mad in my class.

Roy: uhm…winds?

Winds: stand up! Vanguard!

Winds flipped over her card showing, Lizard Soldier, Sishin.

Lizard Soldier, Sishin grade 0 6000 power/shield 10000

Winds: well, flip over your card.

Winds kept glaring at me. I saw she had a grudge against gold paladin, but even so.

Roy: stand up! Vanguard!

I flipped over Grassland Breeze, Sagramore

Axel came inside and placed himself against the wall watching over us. The co-workers did the cooking for now.

Axel mind: gold paladin, also a trail deck so it seems. But this kid will have it tough now against winds.

Winds: draw. Red River Dragoon ride!

Winds placed a card on top of her vanguard.

Red River Dragoon grade 1 8000 power/shield 5000

Winds: turn end, your turn

Winds

Hand: 5

Damage: 0

She sounded grumpy as I cant figure out why she would hate gold paladin. She said it was evil. I looked down to my vanguard and then to the cards in my hand. But I noticed one card that was evil character looking.

Roy mind: Evil Slaying Swordman, Haugan…could it be that winds speaking the truth.

I shook my head and looked straight at her.

Roy mind: it doesn't matter, this should be a game.

Roy: draw. Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth ride!

I placed the card on top of my vanguard.

Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth grade 1 8000 power/shield 5000

Roy: Gareth attack!

Winds: no guard.

Roy: drive trigger check.

I flipped over the top card and revealed Silver Fang Witch

Winds: damage check.

Winds revealed her top card. Old Dragon Mage [ draw trigger ]

Winds: draw trigger. Power to vanguard, plus draw.

Winds drew a card from her deck.

Roy

Hand: 6

Damage: 0

Roy: winds, why do you have a grudge against gold paladin?

Axel: boy

I turned my head towards Axel and he showed a serious face.

Axel: your in a fight now, no time for talking.

I kept myself quiet and turned back to winds, she somehow seemed mad but there was also something else.

Winds: draw, I hope your ready, Roy-kun

Roy mind: winds…

Winds: Thunderstorm Dragoon ride!

Winds placed the card on top of her vanguard.

Thunderstorm Dragoon 10000 power/shield 5000

Winds: next, Rising Phoenix and Shieldblade Dragoon call

Rising Phoenix grade 15000 power/shield 5000

Shieldblade Dragoon grade 2 8000 power/shield 5000

Winds: shield blade attack!

Roy: damage check.

I flipped over Charjgal

Winds: phoenix boosted, dragoon attack!

Shieldblade Dragoon 10000 + 5000 = 15000

Roy: no guard

Winds: drive trigger check

Winds flipped over her top card. Zephyr Kid, Hayate [ stand trigger ]

Winds: stand trigger, shieldblade stand, plus power.

Shieldblade 8000 + 5000 = 13000

Roy: damage check

I flipped over the top card, Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion

Winds: shieldblade attack!

Roy: no guard.

I flipped over the top card and revealed Charjgal.

Winds: turn end.

Hand: 6

Damage: 1

Roy mind: winds is really something…

Roy: stand and draw. Sleygal Sword ride!

Placed the card on my vanguard.

Roy: next Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion [ grade 2 8000 power/shield 5000, Evil Slaying Swordman ], Haugan ( grade 1 7000 power/shield ] and silver fang witch [ grade 1 5000 power/shield 5000 ] call!

Silver fang witch behind vanguard, on the right front side, Haugan on the left front side.

Roy mind: thanks to TSS lessons of battling 10 times in a row, I now know how to battle…problem is…I lost 10 times in a row….

Getting a sweat drop for doubting I could never win with them. But I shook my head and looked straight at winds.

Winds mind: he seems, different when he battles…

Roy: silver fang witch, soulblast. I pay 2 souls to draw. Next Haugan counterblast 3 times!

Haugan 7000 + 3000 = 10000 power.

Roy: Lion attacks shieldblade!

Winds: Old Dragon Mage, guard.

Roy: next, Haugan vanguard attack!

Wind: no guard, damage check.

Winds flipped over the top card. Plasmabite Dragon

Roy: next, witch boost, Sleygal sword attack!

Sleygal double edge + witch = 15000

Winds: no guard.

Roy: drive check, silent punisher [ critical trigger ]

Roy: critical trigger, all effect to my Sleygal sword!

Sleygal sword 14000 + 5000 = 19000. 1 + 1 = critical 2

Winds: damage check, first check

Winds revealed her top card, Djinn of the Lightning Flare

Winds: second check.

Winds revealed her other top card, Wyvern Supply Unit

Winds: no trigger.

Roy mind: I manage to damage her…but still.

Roy

Hand: 6

Damage: 3

I looked over her hand size and showed a sweat drop beside my head.

Roy mind: she probably has some sort of plan stacked up.

Winds: time to teach you something new.

Roy: what do you mean by that?

Winds: this is probably the last turn.

Roy mind: what!

Winds: stand and draw!

Winds eyes shortly glimpsed a emblems on her pupils. It faded away in matter of second.

Roy mind: what was that just now?

Winds: Thunder forth! destroy and leave nothing but ashes! I ride my Spirit Avatar! Thunder Break Dragon!

Winds placed the card on top of his vanguard.

My entire body flinched for seeing that card.

Roy mind: that card…it was in front of the narukami deck…

Winds: thunder break dragon counter blast.

Winds flipped over two cards from her damage zone.

Winds: Lion retire!

Roy: a retire skill…

I moved lion to drop zone.

Roy mind: I lost a 10k guard like it was nothing…

Winds mind: I don't want to dispose my defence but this formation might bring the conclusion.

Winds: next, 2 Djinn of the Lightning Flash [ front rows, one of them replaced shieldblade dragoon ], Lizard Soldier Riki [ behind Djin left ], Dragon Dancer, RaiRai[ replaced phoenix for it ] and Red River Dragoon call![ behind Djin right ]

Roy:…a full formation.

Winds: Riki boost, Djin attack!

Djinn of the Lightning Flash + Lizard Soldier Riki = 17000

Roy mind: I can still guard it.

The moment I reached for a card, I got interrupted by winds.

Winds: Djin skill activated. When this card is on rear guard, it gains 2k when it attacks.

Roy: 2k up!

Djinn of the Lightning 17000 + 2000 = 19000 power

Roy: kgg…I have to guard.

Roy: silent punisher and Charjgal guard!

Winds: not bad, but even so. My avatar will over come your guard. Dragon dancer boosted, dancer skill. Soul blast. Power 5000+

Roy: 21000 power…

Winds: thunder break dragon, LIMIT BREAK!

Winds moved her vanguard vertical as it shined massively

Roy: limit break?

Winds: when I have 4 or more damage, it's limit break activates. Another 5000+

Thunder break dragon 21000 + 5000 = 26000 power

Roy mind: it's stronger then CEO!

Winds: twin drive, first check. Yellow Gem Carbuncle [ critical trigger ]

Winds: critical to my vanguard, power to Djin.

Winds: second check, Lightning of Hope, Helena

Winds: no trigger. Even so, you take 2 damage!

Roy: kgg, damage check twice. First Charging Chariot Knight

Roy mind: no trigger

Roy: second check

I flipped over the second card, hoping for another trigger but it was Evil Slaying Swordman, Haugan.

Roy:….once more…no trigger.

Winds: now for the last one. Dragoon boosted, Djin attack!

Djinn of the Lightning Flash power 25000

Roy: it's not over yet! 2 Fortune Bell guard!

Winds: turn ended.

Winds

Hand 4

Damage 5

Roy mind: only 2 cards remaining…I'm already at 5 damage…this might be last turn.

Placed my hand carefully on my deck, fingers slipping over the top card.

Roy mind: what if I made a mistake of choosing gold paladin…

Slowly I image myself surrounded by nothing but darkness around me. Nothing was there, a object nor living beings. I looked around and didn't see anything.

Roy mind:…what if…

Suddenly I heard a howl of something. One card from my hand was calling out to me.

Roy: uh? Where are you?

Winds: make your move. No time for day dreaming now.

Roy mind: what was that just now…it felt like…a painful howl…

Roy: stand and draw.

I drew the card Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains

Roy mind: it wasn't his howl…but who's calling me out

I looked over my cards and saw one opportunity remaining.

Roy: embrace your fangs! Ride! Sleygal Double edge!

Roy: next Beaumains [ right front row ] and blessing owl [ right below ] call.

Winds: you misplayed, thought you would play owl behind Haugan.

Roy: no need, blessing owl skill! Winds, it's true I don't know about this clan, but this shows they will give strength among the weak!

Winds: what are you talking about?

Roy: owl, give Haugan 2000 power

Evil Slaying Swordman, Haugan. 7000 + 2000

Roy: next haugan counterblast!.

Evil Slaying Swordman, Haugan. 9000 + 1000 = 10000

Winds mind: now he can attack once more….

Roy: Haugan attack vanguard!

Winds: Yellow Gem Carbuncle guard!

Roy: witch boosted, Sleygal double edge attack!

Winds: such weak attack wont hurt me, Zephyr Kid, Hayate and Lightning of Hope, Helena guard!

Roy: no pass…uh?

I saw she had only one card remaining.

Roy: there is still one shot left…twin drive. First check

Flipped over the top card. Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth

Roy mind: one more…just one more

Roy: SECOND CHECK!

I flipped over and quickly showed. Silent punisher [ critical trigger ]

Winds: what the?

Roy: all to my Beaumains, Beaumains attack with blessing owl boosted!

Winds:…

Winds mind: could it be…

Roy: winds, I will go all the way with this clan, no matter what!

Winds:…no guard.

Roy mind: yes my first win!

Winds: damage check

Winds flipped over her top card, Demonice Dragon Nymph, Seiobo [ heal trigger ]

Roy mind: oh no.

Winds: one damage recover, power to vanguard.

Winds moved the 5th card to drop zone and placed the heal trigger in the back row.

Roy mind: if she gets another…

Winds: second check

My heart started pounding while she revealed it slowly face up, Plasmabite Dragon

Winds: no trigger.

Roy:…I won…MY FIRST WIN!

I cheered with my arms up in the air and was filled with joy.

Winds mind: I guess this kid truly wants to play the game for fun…I thought he might be one of them.

Winds: good game, roy-kun

Winds showed her regular smile once again, smiled back at her as we handshake on it.

Roy: good game, winds.

Axel applaud to us and went in between us with a smirk on his face.

Axel: not bad boy, even with a trail deck.

Roy: thank you sir.

Axel: BUT DON'T THINK I'LL LET YOU HAVE MY DAUGTER!

I became pale when he started yelling again, winds giggled and looked at the time.

Winds: you should go Roy-kun, your parents will be waiting for you.

Roy: AH! I forgot! Thanks you two!

I rushed out of the restaurant while Axel and Winds waved by the entrance.

Axel: winds…

Winds: yes dad?

Axel: why didn't you use your card.

Winds had one card left that said. Dragonic Kaiser, Vermillion she had in her very first turn.

Winds: I didn't want to push him too hard.

Axel: but he is a gold paladin user.

Winds: I know…but somehow

Axel: hm?

Winds: he treats them differently from the other players I met.

Axel: I see, your staring to feel something for him uh.

Winds: n-no I do not!

Winds began to blush bright, her father laughing loudly but then puts a serious face.

Axel: even so, I'm not going to give you away to someone with a trail deck.

Winds sighed and went back to the restaurant.

Axel mind:…still…that time with his last draw…what was that aura I felt.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 image

Chapter 4

it was getting late in my apartment with my dad, I looked over my deck like hours, even though I didn't have any new cards, I enjoyed watching the art style of the cards.

However, it bugged me what winds said yesterday.

Flashback Winds: that clan…is evil

Also another thing came into my mind

Flashback Winds: thunder break dragon, LIMIT BREAK!

Roy:…limit…break…

When I saw looking at my cards one by one, one card showed a Limit break skill.

Roy: hm? This…great silver fang…Garmore?

The card was almost appealing to me, I kept staring at it like I have seen it before. I looked over to my alarm clock and saw it was past night time. Yawned slowly big while rubbing my eyelid.

Roy:…time for bed, no point in wondering now…

I moved over to my bed and pulled the blanket over me, felt exhausted as I left the deck on my desk. I slowly fell asleep while I was dreaming about something.

I felt like my body was drifting away in a endless darkness, my eyes were shut and didn't feel anything around me. No temperature, no presence, a total blackness of a empty world.

Suddenly, the howl I heard earlier came once again to my ears. I opened my eyes and sit up. Noticed now I was sitting on tall grass on a hill. Looked around but my eyes widens for what I saw in front of me.

A large armoured white wolf was glaring in front of me, carrying a double edged sword beside his back with a backpack with swords sticking out of his on his side and back.

Sleygal double edge: who are you?

Roy: you can speak?

The wolf sniffed my nose, I flinched for seeing it's sharp teeth by the corner of it's jaw. I didn't move a inch for fearing if I move. It will be the last thing I do.

Suddenly I felt something running over my spine and moved aside, I saw a women giggling that running her finger tip over my spine. She was holding a staff with a on top a metal wolf armour head on it.

Silver fang witch: well isn't he a cutie

Sleygal double edge: he is at least friendly, but still, it isn't save for you wandering around.

I rubbing my eyes and then pointing both of them

Roy: y-you guys are…gold paladin cards.

Silver fang witch: cards? We are from the gold paladin clan, but cards?

Sleygal double edge: probably some weird guy.

I raised myself up and looked carefully around for seeing many other unites that were in my deck.

Roy: AHHHH!

I screamed with my hands on my head for not believing for what I am seeing, got smacked by the cheek by the women.

Silver fang witch: well that was annoying.

Roy:…t-that hurt…wait…if it hurts…this isn't a dream!

Sleygal double edge: why would this be a dream?

Roy: w-where am I?

Sleygal double edge: united sanctuary

Roy mind: u-united sanctuary?...

Silver fang witch: hm? Sleygal, there is a storm coming

The women reach her staff in the sky, dark clouds are coming covering the lands of the unites.

Sleygal double edge: oh no, witch get everyone in safety.

Silver fang witch: don't call me with you dog.

The women hit the wolf with her staff and teleported somewhere else.

Sleygal double edge: she never changes, hey you.

Roy: uh?

Sleygal double edge: hop on me.

Roy: w-wait what!

The wolf started to run out patience, he nipped the back of my collar and tossed me in the air to make me land on his back

Sleygal double edge: hold on tight kiddo!

Roy: wait where are you taking!

Sleygal double edge: no time to explain!

The wolf rushing towards the hill upwards while I'm clinging on to his fur, kept looking back at the dark clouds while creatures flying down towards us.

Roy: HEY! Something is coming this way!

Sleygal double edge: kgg, damn it!

The wolf braked and shake me off his back when he turned around.

Roy: hey, what are you!

Sleygal double edge: run!

The creature pointed it's staff towards the wolf and fired lighting at him/

Sleygal double edge: kgg…

The wolf endured it, somehow I felt he could easily dodge it and noticed his body was side was to protect me.

Roy;…you….you saved me…

Sleygal double edge: GO!

The wolf roared at me while I got pale, continued to run up the hill, seeing a lot of unites by passing me.

Roy mind: what the hell is going on in this place?

I stopped for a second to look back at the wolf. He got surrounded but he glared at them. He jumped his back paw up to toss his sword up in the sky and catches it with his teeth.

The unites began to attack him, he somehow manage to defeat some of them by slicing them wide open. But the strangest thing is that the creatures just fade away when they were beaten.

I bared a fist, I looked up towards the hill, seeing many unites running away while the wolf is fighting alone. I couldn't leave him there so I looked back at the wolf and ran towards the creators.

Roy: AAAH!

I rushing without thinking towards the unites and kicked one of them by the cheek to move it away from the wolf.

Sleygal double edge: what are you doing! Go!

Roy: I'm not leaving my comrade.

Sleygal double edge: comrade?...

Roy:…he-he…I don't know why I did that…but…your in my deck and you have been helpful in most of my fights…

I smiled warmly to the wolf while petting the back of my head, the wolf looked confused at me.

Sleygal double edge mind: this kid…what is he, he looks weak, clueless and dense…yet…he is…defending a lone wolf like me…

Roy: anyway let me help.

A creature from above charges another lighting bolt, aiming towards me.

Sleygal double edge: WATCH OUT!

The wolf pushed my middle with his snout and got hit by the lighting instead of me.

Roy: Sleygal!

My eyes widens until I hit the ground. The wolf was injured and collapsed on the ground.

Roy mind:…no….Sleygal….

I moved over, crawling to the wolf. Shake him but he didn't woke up.

Roy: hey! Wake up! Sleygal!

I began to panic, I looked beside me and saw creatures laughing at him. I bared my fists as I stood up. One creature shot a small piece of lighting to my body

Roy: kgg…

I kneeled down while they kept laughing, mocking me and the wolf. It provoked me a lot from the inside. I regained myself and stood up once again. Spreading my arms open to protect the wolf.

The wolf slowly half opened his eyes and saw me guarding him. The creatures kept hitting me with lighting bolts trough my body.

Roy: AAAHH!

I withstood them all but, my body was about to give in to the pain, but I kept looking at the creatures seriously for not letting them have my comrade.

Roy:...I…I….wont...let…you…take…Sleygal…

The creatures running bored of torturing me, they passed me as one of them pushes me aside.

Sleygal double edge:…boy…

I groaned when I fell on the ground but reached the leg of the creature as It looked down on me. It kicked my hand away while smirking at me. They began to circling around the wolf and stunning him with their staffs.

I only heard the wolf howling cry of pain, felt the dirt on my cheeks while tears running down.

Roy mind:…why…why am I so weak…

Imaged back in my regular life that I was bullied couple of times for being weak or different then others. I didn't do anything to it for not wanting someone to get hurt or had the guts to fight back.

Roy: stop it…

Kept hearing the wolf suffering, no one helped him, not even his clans that kept running away from trouble. Grasping the dirt tight with my hand as I felt my eyes burning. The creatures kept laughing at the wolf that didn't even put up a fight.

Roy: I said stop it…

Felt my heartbeat rising while my eyes pupils glowing yellow. Felt something building up inside me while my jaw felt bigger for some reason.

The creatures kept going for not hearing my call, they kept kicking the wolf and stunning like it was a game to them.

Roy: THAT'S ENOUGH!

Suddenly a light shot inside me as a light orb surrounding me, lifting me up. The creatures turned and dropped their staff for seeing the light with their own eyes.

The wolf opened his eyes once more and widens his eyes for seeing the yellow light. My body was growing 2 times bigger, my hair began to extend while my clothing changing into golden armour.

Sleygal double edge: it can't be…don't tell me…

Spread my arms open and the armour from my arms extended two razor blades while I roared away my suffers. The creatures backing away from me for fearing the new me.

Sleygal double edge:…the great silver fang…Garmore…

Garmore: ROAR!

The creatures tried to fled but I was too quick to slice one of them in half. I glared with my yellow eyes with bared teeth. Grabbed the other creatures high up to smacked them together as they vanished into tiny sparkling stars.

The wolf slowly regained it's strength to get up, seeing my back while a wind passed by my blue cape brewing to the side.

Sleygal double edge:…Garmore…you came back…

Slowly my appearance faded, changing back to myself as I collapsed when the yellow light in my eyes fades away. The wolf moved near me, studying me at first. He slowly lifted his head and saw unites from the top of the hill watching me and the wolf.

They approach one by one towards us while forming a great circle. A alliance, the wolf was surprised how the unites are behaving. The unites tried to approach, but the wolf growled at them for nothing letting them.

The wolf nipped my back collar once more and dragged me up the hill. The unites looked at each other and followed the wolf along the path. Up the hill a group of other unites that got attacked by the creatures got save and sound by the women with the staff.

The wolf nodded to the women and dropped me carefully on the hill. The unites that were behind him passing him by for knowing he wouldn't let anyone come near me. He braced his fangs and looked down at me.

Sleygal double edge: kiddo…just…who are you…

Little while later, I woke up with my eyes opened up slowly. Felt wrapped up by bandages and feeling beneath me a bunch of hay forming a bed.

Silver fang witch: you woke up.

The women was beside me, sitting on a chair waiting patiently for my awaking. I got up slowly and groaned as I felt the pain in my arm.

Silver fang witch: relax…you took quite some hits.

Roy:…yea…wait! Where is Sleygal!

I realised by now while panicking, the women grabbed my shoulder and shushed me. She pointed at the corner of the room where the wolf was sleeping peacefully, I sighed relieved for seeing him doing alright.

Roy:…thank goodness…

Silver fang witch: he dragged you all the way in here. You did well…but…what happened?

I tiled my head as I tried to remember what happened.

Roy: hmm…I remember…getting angry…and my body felt intense but, I don't remember anything further.

Silver fang witch: I see…lot of things happened lately in this nation…

Roy: hm? What do you mean?

Silver fang witch: I promised not to tell Sleygal about this against strangers but…we used to had a kingdom…

Roy: what do you mean by used to?...

Silver fang witch:…our king got captured…

Roy: eh?...the king?

Silver fang witch: yes…our king was the one who lead this unites to peace, but something strikes him during our journey. It happened in a instant.

Roy:….why are you telling me this?

Silver fang witch: because…you transformed into him

A moment of silence came between us, a question mark appeared above my head.

Roy:…come again?...

Silver fang witch mind: this boy…he doesn't remember anything at all…but still…he could be the only lead to our clan peace.

Silver fang witch: you need to help us.

Roy: well…I just got here and I'm just confused a unite of a card game is talking to me.

Silver fang witch: card game?

She gave me a odd look when I pronounced it. I scratching my head for not knowing how to explain it to her exactly

Roy: well…in my world, we developed a game…and the cards are showing you guys in it.

Silver fang witch:…are you saying…that those cards you hold…are to use in combat?

Roy: well…yea, sort of…I just started it.

Silver fang witch: I see…perhaps we hoped too much…

Roy: we?

Silver fang witch: our clan hoped that you might help us retrieve our king back to us.

Roy: wait…me?

I pointed at myself while the women nodded her head yes. I waved my arms and shaking my head.

Roy: w-wait, I cant do anything in my power to help

Silver fang witch: you do have to power

Roy: eh?

Silver fang witch: when you were with the creatures, something struck you to change yourself into our king.

Roy:…me…as the king…but, what is his name

Silver fang witch: great silver fang

Silver fang witch & me: Garmore

The women blinks when is said the last word synchronised.

Silver fang witch: you know him?

Roy: well…he is in my deck so…

Silver fang witch mind: perhaps his game is the key to our judgement…

Roy: uhm, miss, did I say something wrong.

The women shake her head once left and right and smiled towards me.

Silver fang witch: I think you need to get back, right now, you cant do anything for us.

She stood up and points her staff at me.

Roy: w-wait, I want to help

Silver fang witch: you will…some day…I hope you stay loyal to your clan…great silver wolf.

Her staff glowed and zapped me in a instant, I closed my eyes and covered my face with my arms. When I moved my arms away, I started to notice that I was back in my room.

I pinched myself and touching my face for thinking I'm still dreaming.

Roy:…it was just a dream…but somehow.

I slightly moved myself as I card on my lap slide off my blanket to the ground, noticed the card, moved towards it to pick it. Flinched for seeing the card from up front.

Roy: great silver wolf…Garmore…

I moved myself to the window, opened it up slowly while watching towards the sky as I saw a full moon.

Roy mind:…it might not have been a dream…but…what can I do to help them?

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5 my avatar

Chapter 5

My Avatar

It is Saturday, finally the new packs are released in the card capital. I saved some money to buy some, even though it isn't much, I'm only hoping I will get good cards to put in my deck.

But still, I slept pretty badly for the dream I had. It's was like another world has been opened or a glimpse of image. I walked on the street while looking at my deck with in front a card that kept bugging me.

Roy mind: great silver fang…Garmore…

I entered the sho but when I looked straight forward, there were a lot of people playing the card game. All tables were taken and battles are played.

Roy mind: amazing…just because of a pack release, many people come here…

Suddenly I heard a high energy voice shouting out by his card fight.

Blaster: attack! Tyrant, Deathrex! Next skill activated, 5000+

Maka: hehe…no guard

Roy mind: that one is kind of hyper.

I moved over the counter and saw TSS smiling when he refilled the new packs.

TSS: ah, morning Roy-kun, you want to buy new packs.

Roy: yep, even though I don't have much, I still wish to get some good cards.

TSS: that's the spirit, how many do you want?

Roy: well, I guess 5 will do.

TSS grabbed the couple of packs and put them on the counter. They were named breaker of limits. I paid off and took the packs.

TSS: hope you will get nice cards.

Roy: I hope so too.

I looked around to take a seat but the place was full. I moved outside and saw a empty bench to sit on. I took the seat and one by one I opened the packs.

Roy mind: quite good cards…even though some of them aren't really gold paladin cards.

?: quite good cards.

Roy: uh?

I looked to the side and saw a tall women with a blond pony tail staring behind my shoulders. I freaked out and jumped out of the bench with some cards laying on the ground.

?: no need to be jumpy now.

The women picks up my cards and handed them over to me

?: here you go

Roy: t-thanks.

I took them and looked if they were still in good condition.

?: do you like vanguard that much?

Roy: uh? W-well I'm new at this, but I do enjoy it.

?:…mmm…mostly kids will just trash the cards they don't need, but seem you valuable the cards with good care.

Roy mind: with the dream I had. How could I not. It felt real.

Sarah: my name is Sarah, and you are?

Roy: a-ah Roy-kun.

Sarah: Roy?... that's a odd name

Roy: I'm from Europe, just moved her a week ago

Sarah: I see, your accent says it all.

The women giggled friendly while I get embarrassed for my accent. She reach her pocket and showed her a deck.

Sarah: care for a card fight?

Roy: well…it's kind of full in the shop right now.

Sarah: don't worry, I work here too. Come with me, I'll show you something.

Roy: eh? O-okay

I followed the person and showed a metal door, she went in as I got in as well. I didn't trust it at first because it was dark inside. But when the lights turned on, I saw a huge high tech table in the centre of the room.

Roy: a-amazing, w-what is this place?

Sarah: a place only staff can enter.

Roy: w-wait, isn't it trouble if I come in here.

Sarah: it's fine, I just want to see your skill, that's all.

The women secretly smirked by the corner of her lips and placed her deck down on the table. I moved to the other side and saw my side is not on yet.

Roy: excuse me but my table doesn't come on.

Sarah: just touch the virtual mate.

I poked carefully on it, but no responds. The women eye went little down for being disappointed for some reason.

Sarah mind: odd, doesn't this boy have the power?

Roy: it doesn't work.

Sarah mind: another waste of win. Oh well. Guess I can let him battle me once.

The women touched underneath her table and set on my side of the field.

Roy: ah, never mind. Oh yea.

Sarah: what is it?

Roy: my I change my deck quick?

Sarah: go ahead, take your time, but I will win in the end.

The expression of the kind women changed into a arrogant one.

Roy mind: what's up with her…oh well, time to edit some cards.

Little while later I placed my deck down and a card face down on the vanguard circle.

Sarah: took you long enough, ready, boy?

Roy: I will show some new cards

Roy mind: I hope it wont effect the outcome.

Sarah/Roy: stand up, vanguard

Sarah: Grassland Breeze, Sagramore

Roy: Little Fighter, Cron

Our vanguards showed up in the centre of the field, I was stunned how detailed it was.

Roy mind: a hologram system…first time I witness this…

Sarah mind: a new starter.

The centre of the table began to flash in front of my eyes and I was shocked for seeing the field.

Roy mind: it's like the one in my dream…the mountains…the grass…everything…

Sarah: something the matter, boy.

Roy: n-nothing

Sarah mind: wonder what's troubling him. Oh well. He doesn't have the power I seek so need to worry.

Roy mind: I have little disadvantage…no grade 3 yet…but still. I have 2 drive check and draws to get it…hopefully…

Sarah: draw, Sleygal Dagger ride!

Her vanguard changed into a blue furred wolf holding a dagger by it's snout. It started to glare at my vanguard.

Roy mind: c-creepy…

Sarah: turn end.

Sarah

Hand: 5

Damage: 0

Roy: draw.

I drew the card but was disappointed it wasn't a grade 3

Sarah mind: seems like he will miss ride…

Roy: Sleygal Dagger ride!

The same blue furred wolf appeared on my side on the field.

Sarah mind: he also got a Sleygal dagger…

Roy: Cron skill, when I ride a grade 1 gold paladin on top of it, I can move it to rear guard circle.

Took the card underneath behind my wolf.

Roy: Cron boosted, Sleygal dagger attack!

Sarah: Koongal guard.

Koongal, grade 0 5000 power/shield 10000

Roy: e-eh?

A tiny wolf with a dagger on his snout appeared with blue fur and wearing a funny looking hat.

Roy mind: a early guard…TSS told me once not to guard early…why does she do that?

Sarah: well, what are you waiting for?

Roy: drive trigger check, Flames of victory [ critical trigger ] yes critical trigger!

Sarah: however, your short on 1k power.

Roy: oh…damn…I forgot she guard…turn ended

Sarah: not so fast.

Roy: uh?

Sarah: Koongal skill, after it guards it moves to my soul instead of drop zone.

She moved the card underneath her vanguard.

Roy mind: a soul charge skill…she must be preparing for something…

Roy

Hand: 6

Damage: 0

Sarah: draw, Divine Strategist ride.

Divine Strategist grade 2 7000 power/5000

The blue furred wolf transformed into a red haired warrior with his red armour and furry around his collar.

Sarah: strategist attack!

The warrior put it's hands together making lighting coming out of his hands.

Roy: no guard.

Sarah: drive trigger check, Weapons Dealer, Gwydion [ draw trigger ]

Sarah: draw trigger, power to strategist, plus draw.

The warrior stretched it's arms out and fired lighting bolt against my wolf.

Roy: damage trigger check, Battlefield Storm, Sagramore.

Roy mind: a grade 3…damn…I should have guard…

Sarah: turn ended.

Sarah

Hand:6

Damage: 0

Roy mind: thanks to that draw trigger, it's like she didn't even use a guard.

Roy: stand and draw. Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains ride!

My blue furred wolf transformed into a crimson armoured warrior with a yellow shield expressing a wolf face on it, holding his sword high up in a fighting pose.

Roy mind: if my next drive check isn't a grade 3, I wont be able to ride…hm?

I looked at the screen and saw Cron looking at me.

Roy mind: Cron.

I looked over the card Cron and saw his useful skill.

Roy: I see, Cron, counterblast.

I flipped over a card from damage zone.

Roy: by moving this card back to soul, I can look over the top 5 cards, and if there is a grade 3 in it, I can add it to my hand.

Put my hand down and drew 5 cards out of my deck. I showed a troubled face as I returned the cards back to deck and shuffled.

Sarah: it seems you want grade 3 badly…could it be

I flinched and looked straight to the women that smirked

Sarah: no grade 3

I started to sweat, the pressure is getting to me as I placed the shuffled deck back to deck zone and picked up my hand back.

Roy mind: just a drive check and draw left to get it…I need a grade 3 quickly.

Sarah: before you attack, I would like t ask a question.

Roy: what?

Sarah: in vanguard, everyone has a card that is most trust worthy and fun to play. So my question.

The women stretched out her arm quick and pointed towards me with a straight face.

Sarah: who is your avatar!

I got paralyzed by the question, didn't move a inch for thinking about it.

Roy mind: my…avatar?...

Sarah: everyone has their avatar, but for now. Proceed your turn. Boy!

Roy mind: why is she asking me this all of the sudden?...

Roy: Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion [ left front row ], blessing owl [ left back row ]call!

Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion grade 2 8000 power/shield 5000

Blessing owl grade 1 6000 power/shield 5000

A dark red armoured lion roared from the mountain and jumped from cliff to cliff towards the battlefield with a purple owl following him with a knife on it's paw.

Roy: blessing owl skill, 2k up to vanguard.

Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains 10000 + 2000 = 12000 power

Roy: lion attack!

Sarah: Koongal guard!

Roy mind: another Koongal?

Sarah: skill, after guard it moves to soul.

She moved her card underneath the vanguard.

Roy mind: what could she be planning?...

Roy: Beaumains attack!

Sarah: no guard.

Roy: drive trigger…

I pressed my fingers hard on the deck, hoping for a good card.

Roy: check!

Drive check revealed, Mage of Disaster Trip

Roy mind: no grade 3…

Sarah: too bad, now you will only have one draw left. Damage check

Sarah damage check, Sleygal Dagger

Sarah: no trigger.

Roy:…turn…ended…

Roy

Hand: 5

Damage 1

Sarah: seems like you take it roughly, not having a grade 3 of your disposal. Stand and draw!

She drew a card but she smirked a lot when she saw the card and looked back towards me.

Sarah: boy, it's time you meet my avatar.

Roy: kgg…

The women held her card high up and showed lot of confidence.

Sarah: golden shining armour will burn away his furious strength, take down anyone that stands in your way. Ride the avatar! Knight of Fury, Agravain!

Knight of Fury, Agravain grade 3 10000 power/shield none.

The women placed the card on top of her vanguard, the battlefield shaking as something jumped from the cliff and landed on it's feet's. a golden armour warrior with a red cape and a bull golden helmet appeared on the field.

Sarah: boy, meet Knight of Fury, Agravain, the card that will finish you. Agravain skill. Soulcharge, plus 2000+

Knight of Fury, Agravain 10000 + 2000 = 12000

Sarah mind: even if this card isn't from the breaker limits pack. We staff always have the advantage of the future packs.

Sarah: next. Flame victory[ below middle ], Ax Player of St. Nimue [ left below ] and Gigantech Commander call!

Behind the gold armoured knight, a small lion kid with a flaming sword appeared with golden armour parts on it's chest, knees, elbows and gauntlets. Next to vanguard, a giant appeared with a silver armour and roared out mighty, behind him a lovely red haired girl with horn and small pieces of armour covering her chest and lower area.

Flame victory, grade 0, 4000 power/shield 10000

Gigantech Commander, grade 2, 8000 power/shield 5000

Ax Player of St. Nimue, grade 1, 7000 power/shield 5000

Sarah: axe boosted, commander attack!

The silver armoured warrior rushes towards my vanguard with every step on the ground, big craters were made behind his path.

Ax Player of St. Nimue + Gigantech Commander = 15000

Sarah: commander skill, when I have more rear guard then the opponent, power 3000+ will be added from it's attack

Gigantech Commander 15000 + 3000 = 18000

Roy: lion, intercept!, lion skill. When intercept it's guard power rises up by 5000+

The lion jumped towards the silvered warrior but got punched by it's jaw for being taken down, while my crimson knight made him flee back.

Sarah: next, victory boosted, Agravain attack!

Flame victory + Knight of Fury, Agravain = 16000 power.

Roy:…no guard…

Roy mind: I cant waste too many guards…

Sarah: twin drive, first check

First drive check revealed, Fortune Bell [ stand trigger ]

Sarah: stand trigger, commander stand, power 5000 +

She moved her rear horizontal.

Gigantech Commander 8000 + 5000 = 13000

Sarah: second check.

Second drive check, flame of victory [ critical trigger ]

Sarah: seems like luck is on my side, critical to my vanguard, power to commander.

Knight of Fury, Agravain 1 + 1 = 2 critical

Gigantech Commander 13000 + 5000 = 18000

The gold armoured warrior slashed my crimson knight shield in half and sliced a part of it's armour against his middle.

Roy: damage check two…

First damage check, Charging Chariot Knight

Second damage check, Battlefield Storm, Sagramore

I groaned at the last part for it was a grade 3 I needed the most.

Sarah: that's a shame, but my attack isn't over. Commander attack, skill. 3000+

Gigantech Commander 18000 + 3000 = 21000

The silver giant put it's fists together and smacked my crimson warrior to the ground, when it moves it's fists away, my warrior was almost dogged into the ground.

Roy mind: Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains…

The crimson warrior grabbed it sword, he sticks it into the ground and used it as support to get back on his feet.

Roy: kgg…damage check.

Damage check, Sleygal Double Edge

I widen my eyes when Sleygal was moved to damage zone.

Sarah: another, must be tough seeing so many opportunity to get grade 3, turn ended.

Sarah

Hand: 4

Damage 1

Roy:…stand…and…

When I placed my fingers on my deck, I beginning to doubt myself horrible for losing twice my grade 3 this turn

Roy mind:…Sagremore…Sleygal double edge…

I imaged my wolf getting pummelled by her avatar as well the dark armoured warrior wolf turned into crisp by it's wrath.

Roy mind: they couldn't come for me…what should I do.

I closed my eyes tight for blaming on myself for not guarding.

Roy mind: it's over…I'm already at 4 damage…next turn…she will win for sure if I don't get grade 3…

Sarah: looks like this will be a boring victory, and I thought it would be intresting for a change.

I looked straight forward to her, got angered by her insult while baring my teeth.

Sarah: like I said, who is your avatar! Entertain me, boy!

Roy: my avatar…my avatar is…

Felt something inside me rising up. My pupils of my eyes began to glow for matter of seconds yellow for just a while.

Sarah: hm?

Sarah mind: what was that?...

Roy: MY AVATAR IS!

I drew the card strongly into my hand and was surprised for what I saw. The women flinched for seeing my face expression change

The card name I drew last is.

Great Silver Wolf, Garmore

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 The Great Silver wolf

Chapter 6

The Great Silver wolf

Sarah

Hand: 4

Damage 1

Roy

Hand: 6

Damage 4

Flipped damage: 1

Face up damage: 3

Roy mind: great silver wolf…Garmore…

I gazed to the card with full attention, my mind slipped away and the image of me took over for being surrounded in darkness, I heard rumbling chains in the background, even a painful howl crying out to me.

Roy:…are you the one calling me?...

In front of me, a part of the darkness showed me a warrior chained by it's arms, kept struggling to get free from it's chains, released it's roar in front of me as the wind brewing passed me from it's might roar.

I gulped for fearing this unit, but I slowly approached it. The warrior looked up and leaned forward with eyes full rage towards me.

Roy: I want to free you, hold still.

The warrior roared again and lifted me up by it's roar to push me away. I landed on my front against the ground, groaning in pain by the landing.

Roy: kgg, why you attacked me!

Garmore: stay away, you have no need for me.

Roy: you can talk, just like Sleygal and silver fang witch.

Garmore: witch? Sleygal? How do you know their names?

The warrior narrowed his eyes towards me, I slowly got up and kept distance from him to explain my dream.

Garmore: I see, they seek help, but even so. I wont believe you that you turned into me, that's impossible

Roy: look, I don't know how it happened. But right now they need help from you. Same goes for me.

Garmore: what can you possibly do, your just a child, weak and a coward.

Roy:…it's true…

Garmore: what?

Roy: but if friends need my help, it doesn't matter if your weak, all that matters is that you stick up for them!

The warrior slightly widens his eyes for hearing my speech and smirked lightly by the corner of his mouth

Garmore: friends…fine, however.

Roy: what is it?

Garmore: you need to release me, with a ride praise. To seal I'm your avatar.

Roy: a ride praise?

Garmore: are you truly willing to have me as avatar?

We both looked at each others eyes, we braced our hands tight while I smiled to him.

Roy: you're my avatar Garmore. I will accept you!

My eyes started to glow yellow once more, while I breath in and released the sentence loudly.

Roy: Break the chains that restraints the limits with your silver fangs.

The chains started to rumble on their own

Roy: release your nature and anger that shall surpass your own limits!

Garmore bared his teethes and starting to break the chains from his arms

Roy: Now unleash my true avatar!

The chains broke while my darkness fades away, coming back to the battlefield against Sarah

Roy: Ride! The Great silver wolf! Garmore!

The crimson warrior eyes expanded while his body getting tense, he started glow and being replaced by the gold armoured warrior with his blue cape brewing to the side while extending it's gauntlets out showing green glowing claws.

Garmore: ROAR!

Sarah: great silver fang…Garmore

Sarah mind: the king of gold paladin

Roy: Garmore counterblast!

I flipped over the 2 face up damage zone cards.

Roy: when this one is called on vanguard circle, I can search from my deck for one GP clan grade 2 or below and superior call it to the rear circle. Come forth! Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion! [right front row ]

Sarah mind: his damage is 4, which means it's LB is unlocked.

Sarah looked over to her damage and has only 1

Sarah: I could guard from his attacks that will be coming, but in order to win.

Sarah: show me your avatar power, Boy.

Roy: I'll show you, with this comrades as well! Charjgal [ behind vanguard ], Knight of Superior Skills Beaumains[ left front row ], Knight of Elegant Skills Gareth [ right back row ]

Sarah mind: full field, but still, I have only 1 damage, even if he manage to damage me a lot, it will backfire on him greatly

Roy mind: she is still calm, but let see if she can manage my full attack!

Roy: blessing owl boosted, Beaumains attack!

Note: I felt lazy in this part of the damage check so don't blame me.

Sarah: damage check, no trigger.

Roy: charjgal boosted, next it's skill activates. Soul blast, when it boost Garmore it's power increase by 5k meaning now it's power is 11k. next Garmore, Limit break!

The golden wolf warrior crossed it's arms and spread them wide creating a light shining towards him.

Roy: when my damage is 4 or more, it gains 5k when it attacks.

Great silver wolf, Garmore + charjgal = 26000 power

Sarah mind: 26000 power…quite a dangerous avatar he picked.

Sarah: no guard!

Roy: twin drive, first check.

Drive check, Sleygal Dagger

Roy: second check!

Drive check, silent punisher [ critical trigger ]

Roy: critical trigger Getto, power to my lion, critical to my avatar!

Great silver wolf Garmore 1 + 1 = 2 critical

Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion 8000 + 5000 = 13000 power

Sarah: damage check twice

Sarah flipped over her cards one by one.

Sarah: no trigger.

Roy: Gareth boosted, Lion attack!

Sarah: no guard.

Sarah flipped over another card

Sarah: no trigger.

Roy: turn ended.

Roy

Hand: 4

Damage 4

Flipped damage: 3

Face up damage: 1

Roy mind: alright, I managed to take her down to 5.

Sarah: stand and draw. First, soul charge by my avatar skill, Knight of Fury, Agravain 2000 power up.

Knight of Fury, Agravain 10000 + 2000 = 12000 power

Sarah: next flames of victory skill. Move to soul and give one unit 3000 more power. Power to vanguard.

Knight of Fury, Agravain 12000 + 3000 = 15000

Sarah: next Little Battler, Tron [ behind vg ], Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains [ right front] and blessing owl [ right back ] call!

Sarah: blessing owl skill, Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains gains 2000 power up this turn

Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains 10000 + 2000 = 12000

Sarah: next for the final skill.

Roy: final skill?

Sarah: Megablast!

Sarah flipped over her entire damage zone and removed 8 stacked cards under the vanguard to drop zone.

Roy mind: what is she doing?

Sarah: with mega blast. It cost 5 counter blast and 8 souls to activate. Now my avatar gains a extra critical, then for gold paladin rear guards, it gains 1000 more power.

Knight of Fury, Agravain

1 + 1 = 2 critical

Total rears 5 x 1000 = 5000

15000 + 5000 = 20000 power in total

Roy: wait a minute.

Sarah flashback: Koongal skill, after it guards it moves to my soul instead of drop zone.

Roy mind: that's why she stacked it up so early. To use her avatar mega blast sooner!

Sarah: blessing owl boosted, Beaumains attacks lion!

Roy: e-eh? M-my lion?

Blessing owl + Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains = 18000 versus Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion wit 8000 power.

Roy mind: why would she attack my lion?...i can't defend it too much.

I looked at my hand and saw only 4 cards remaining against her vanguard that is already at 20000 power plus critical.

Roy mind: I can't afford to lose 15000 guard on one unite.

Roy: no guard.

The crimson warrior jumped up high and swung his sword to slice my lion into tiny stars when it vanished.

Roy: sorry…lion.

I moved the card to drop zone.

Sarah: now my plan will be successful.

Roy: what do you mean by that?

Sarah: look at your field now.

I looked down and saw I had 4 rears and a vanguard. And her field is completely occupied with unites.

Roy: what's your point?

Sarah: with my full field and you less with unit. My Little Battler, Tron boost skill activates.

She smirked as she turned the card vertical behind the vanguard.

Sarah: when this card boost vanguard and I have more unites then my opponent, this card gains 4000+

Roy: that's why you took out lion first!

Sarah: bingo. Now my avatar power is!

Little Battler, Tron 6000 + 4000 = 10000

Little Battler, Tron + Knight of Fury, Agravain = 30000 power

Roy:….3…3….30000!

Sarah: with my calculation, you have 2 10000 guards named flames of victory and silent punisher. Plus a 5000 power guard Sleygal dagger. So I wonder how much you will guard after I twin drive for my commander.

Roy mind: this is bad…I can easily guard against it with my intercept. But if she gets critical, I'm finished with her next attack that is already at 15000 power. I could use less guard but if she gets trigger, her vanguard will hit and deliver me the 2 damage she needs…

Sarah: knight of fury attack!

I looked over to my hand and saw one card that flinched me. I took it out and placed it strong on the middle of the table

Roy: Halo Shield, Mark, guard!

Sarah: mark!

A male showed up in front of Garmore and thrust his arm forward with a heartshape shield with sharp edges started to glow.

Halo Shield, Mark grade 1 power 6000/0 shield

Roy: by discarding Sleygal dagger from my hand I can block this one attack for the remainder of the battle.

Sarah: kgg, it's not over yet. Twin drive, first check.

Sarah drive check, Knight of Fury, Agravain

Sarah: second check!

Sarah drive check, fortune bell [ stand trigger ]

Sarah: stand trigger, power to commander, plus Beaumains stand!

The women started to panic when she looked at the field and then looked at me as she blinked. I was smiling with confidence while she didn't knew how to respond to that.

Roy: you're a good fighter Sarah, if it wasn't for shield you may have won by my second guessing .

The women smirked lightly and put her hand by her thigh

Sarah: I admit, for a beginner your doing well. So there for. I will fight until the battle is over.

She turned her crimson warrior card vertical

Sarah: Beaumains attack!

Roy: silent punisher, guard!

A young boy entered the battle with white marks under his eyes with gold gauntlets and red scarf around his neck. The crimson clashed his sword against his gauntlet as the boy punched the warrior back for guarding Garmore.

Sarah: commander attack! Skill activated, 3000 power up!

Player of the Holy Axe, Nimue + Gigantech Commander = 18000 + trigger bonus = 23000 power.

Roy: flames of victory guard! Plus Beaumains intercept!

The commander swings his staff towards Garmore but it got blocked by the crimson warrior yellow shield. Behind the crimson warrior a little lion boy with a flaming sword sliced it's staff in half.

The commander backed away while the little lion crossed his arms with a smirk and the crimson warrior holding his sword close to his chest. The commander fled as the guardians kneel down infront of Garmore before fading away.

Roy: your sacrifice won't be in vain my comrades…

Sarah: turn ended.

Sarah

Hand 4

Damage 5

Face up damage 0

Face down damage 5

Roy mind: she has one grade 3. my field is running low with attacks. But still.

I looked over the field and gazed to Garmore back as he glimpsed to me with the corner of his eyes, he nodded to me while I nodded back.

Roy: stand and draw!

Sarah mind: this kid is promising and confident also.

Roy: Cold hearted beast from the north travels trough deserts and forests to join my clan. My most loyal companion shall be by my side and embrace his fangs, Call! Sleygal Double Edge!

From the mountain a powerful howl unleashed the very top as it jumps down next to Garmore along side of him

Roy: Gareth move forward. And attack commander

Sarah: no guard.

The commander tried to punch the red golden warrior but jumped up high and sliced the giant commander down

Sarah mind: I only have 1 intercept and a 10k guard left. His Garmore has still souls left and limit break skill. Only chance is heal.

Roy: charjgal boosted with soul blast, Garmore attack!

Charjgal 6000 + 5000 = 11000 power

Roy: Garmore skill activated.

I made my hands in shape of a claw with my eyes widen greatly.

Roy: glorious break!

Garmore crossed his arms and then expand them while creating a whirlwind around him.

Sarah: well, I can't guard against it but I wont let myself be hidden between the tail! NO GUARD!

Knight of Fury, Agravain dashed towards Garmore as Garmore responded to it and running towards Agravain

Roy: go, GAMORE!

Sarah: AGRAVIAN!

The two clashed each other with gauntlet swords and the other with a blue glowing sword. They kept hitting each others weapons.

Roy: twin drive!

I flipped over one by one but no trigger, even though the result is obvious.

Roy: Garmore! Finish it!

Garmore cut the sword in pieces and make the knight go out of balance, in one instant he passed the knight while leaving a glowing marks on the knight that made him slowly fade.

They both turned to look at each other as the knight nodded to him before fading away.

Sarah: damage check. No trigger… I lost.

The field turns off while we getting our cards back to our decks, we both coming from the side to handshake respectfully.

Sarah: well played boy, thought I had you there.

Roy: thanks, I was lucky that I had halo mark in my deck. Too bad only one copy of it.

Sarah: even so, it's how you use the cards.

Sarah began to search her deck and then offers a card to me.

Sarah: take this as a token of your victory.

The card showed Koongal

Roy: Koongal?

I accepted it and looked at the card rather surprised.

Roy: a card that guard and moves to soul afterwards.

Sarah: you may not have my avatar in your deck, but I'm sure it will also work for your Charjgal soul blast skill.

Roy: ah I see, thank you so much.

I bowed but as soon I did that, the women hit me in a instant behind my head.

Roy mind: w-what?...why…is…everything…

I slowly collapsed on the floor while the women stared down on me, she then kneel to pick up my Garmore card.

Sarah mind: nothing strange about this card, somehow his eyes responded to it.

The women placed the card back to my deck and then picked me up to place me against the card shop building.

Sarah mind: you did well, but you wont be remembering anything expect the image of the battlefield. May it be with you, for you will need the image to win.

The women went to the metal door, when she closed it behind her the metal door vanished.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 friends

Chapter 7

Friends

I laid in my bed while holding my deck in front of me, wondering what happened yesterday.

Roy mind: somehow, I ended up waking up near the shop. All I can remember is I bought a pack and battled someone…but who?

The memory of mine kept showing **Garmore** in front of me with a tense glare at me. It seemed he wanted to harm me but it challenged me for some reason.

Roy mind: this deck is my first, I don't know how I should roll it. Right now, **Garmore** is my key card.

I moved the **Garmore** card to the back of the deck and then gazed at **Koongal** card.

Roy mind: and since when did I had this. When I opened my pack, it didn't contain this card among them…

I sat up and then picked out **silver witch **and **Charjgal** while I looked to** Koongal**.

Roy mind: it's a good card to combine my soul blast tactic. But I would have to exchange a unit for it.

I picked out a **nemain lion** card and put it aside for **Koongal**. I gazed to the little stack pile on my bed while I was editing my deck.

Roy mind: my deck has grown stronger by just a couple of packs, I feel kind of bad for them but I need to be strong in order to become better at this game.

Father: hey son, your going to be late for school if you keep day dreaming upstairs.

Roy: u-uh? Yes dad I'm going.

I went downstairs while a male waited at the door with my bag packed.

Father: what were you doing upstairs?

Roy: nothing dad, just something

I hide my deck case into my pocket of my school uniform and took off when he snatched the school bag from him.

Father: ever since he went to that card shop he has been more awaken then ever.

I looked over my watch and I was already 5 minutes late for school.

Roy: damn I need to hurry.

I moved around the corner but bumped to someone as I fell backwards with my cards flying out my pocket.

Roy: ah sorry, I didn't watch where I going

I began to pick up my cards back to my deck case while the other picked up a card of mine.

Blaster: great silver fang…Garmore?

Roy: AH! That's my card!

I snatched it and pet the dust away of the card.

Roy: thank goodness, still in a good state. Ah! I'm going to be late for school.

I ran pass the boy I bumped into while I made haste once more.

Blaster: hmm, that guy.

The boy stood up and dust off his uniform that looked similar to mine. I arrived late in class and had to go on detention later on, for now I enjoy lunch break. I always sit alone because I'm not a very social person to begin with. When I gulped some rice trough my troath I saw two males coming to me and sit across me.

Blaster: yo, bumper

Roy: hm? Your that boy I bumped into. AH! I forgot to apologize, sorry!

Blaster: that's okay.

The one boy talking had red hair covering his face but his eyes still showing the guy next to him is taller by 10 inch, he had blond short spike hair going side ways while he grabbed his deck.

Roy: uh? You two, play also vanguard?

Maka: even the higher grade students play it, some say teach do that too.

Roy: eh, no way

Blaster: he-he, anyway, heard you roll gold paladin, are they good?

Roy: well…I just started playing the game so I don't know.

Maka: blaster, don't trouble the guy too much.

Blaster: am not, aren't i?

He asked it to me while I secretly not comfortable with his questioning as I just shake my head.

Blaster: see!

He pointed at me while looking at Maka that just sighed.

Maka: by the way, I'm Maka and this here is Blaster. Nice to meet you.

Roy: ah, my name is Roy.

Blaster: Roy? Your not from around here?

Roy: not really, I just lived here for a week now.

Blaster: just a week uh.

The bell rang as I picked up my backpack

Blaster: hey, want to go to the card shop later for a card fight?

Roy: uhm, sorry I got detention.

Blaster: oh that's too bad. We will wait then

Roy:…oh, okay.

I walked further while Maka put a glimpse towards me.

Maka: he won't be coming

Blaster: eh? Why wouldn't he, he seems like a nice guy.

Maka: indeed, however, he felt uncomfortable with us.

Blaster:…hmm…

after my detention was over, I walked to the hall way to get my regular shoes on. Suddenly I felt tapping on my right arm and looked surprised.

Blaster: shall we go?

Roy: why were you waiting for me?

Blaster showed his deck and smiled to me.

Blaster: for a card fight, I want to battle you.

Roy:…

I groaned lightly to him while making a fist with my hands. I began to ran passed him as Blaster blinks and saw me running away.

Blaster: hey! W-where you going!

I ran far away from him while a grudge inside me awaken the terrible memories of my past. When I was young, I was always picked on. Got hit so many times by strangers that I thought they were my friends. Ever since then, I don't trust anyone that comes near me since.

Father: hm?

My father put down his newspaper when he heard the door open and slammed hard as it closed.

Father: hey what's going!

My father grabbed my wrist when I wanted to go upstairs but when he say my eyes watering up he ease his grip and let me go.

Roy: Don't come upstairs, leave me alone!

I ran further as I slammed the door of my room closed while I sat down on my bed with my hands covering my hands.

Roy mind:…no more…I don't want to experience it again.

The image of me being surrounded by darkness kept following me, as shadows with misguiding smiles on their faces laughing at my pain.

Roy: LEAVE ME ALONE!

I screamed out of my lungs as the whole neighbourhood heard my scream. After a while I calmed down and laid down on bed to rest. I kept my arms around my head, blocking my face as I was suffering a lot in my dream when I fell asleep.

I kept running away from the laughing shadows, they kept gaining on me inch by inch while my running didn't worked at all to escape from the horror that's coming towards me.

Roy: leave me alone! I don't need anyone in my life! LEAVE ME ALONE!

Suddenly I fell into a bottomless hole as I held on to the ledge, when I looked down the shadows grabbed my legs and started to pull me down.

I groaned for my arm extending by the pulling, I tried to kick them away but it just went trough them.

Roy:…I…I…

Slowly giving in, my hand became weaker while my eyes started to faint. The moment my hand let go, someone grabbed my hand and pulling me up. I looked up with fainted eyes as a male in a gold armour tries to save me.

Roy: gar…more?...

My voice gets weakened as the male pulled me out of the pit and threw me away from the hole.

Roy: y-you…you saved me…

Garmore: Roy-san, you maybe the only one who can save me.

Roy: uh? What do you mean?

I stood up with a confused look on my face while the shadows grabbed him behind his arms and legs. I blinked as he slowly getting drained into a purple vortex that appeared behind him.

Roy: **Garmore**!

I tried to reach him but my legs wouldn't move at all.

Roy: w-what the! Why can't I move!

**Garmore**: listen to me human!

**Garmore** growled at me to kept me silenced.

**Garmore**: right now, I'm being imprisoned by the enemy.

Roy: imprisoned? Where are you then?

**Garmore**: I don't know, but one thing is for sure. Someone told me only the vanguard can save me now.

Roy: the vanguard?

**Garmore**: the one who leads and guide his comrades to victory.

Slowly I dropped my arms down along my head while I getting desperate

Roy:…I can't…

**Garmore**: why can't you then?

Roy:…I don't have any comrades, nor do I want to make one. I'm fine by myself.

**Garmore**: you and I are the same.

I lifted my head up and looked at **Garmore**.

**Garmore**: when I was young, I was once a lone wolf. Depending on no one except my power and myself. But I was wrong

Roy: what do you mean by that?

**Garmore**: I became weak. Until I was discovered by my former allies.

Roy: former allies?

**Garmore**: listen to me Roy-san. You're the only one who can save me, you already chose me as your avatar and I has your ally

Roy: since when did I agree to that!

**Garmore**: you may not remember the incident of your last card fight. But remember the ride chant you gave to me.

Roy: the ride…chant?

Suddenly my eyes widen while a part of my memory came back when I saw **Garmore** chained on his arms and legs.

Roy: that's right…I released you with it…

**Garmore**: since then we have now sealed our bond.

Roy: our bond? I don't get it…

**Garmore**: my power becomes your power, right now you can't use it.

Roy: why not?

**Garmore**: because you don't trust anyone like you used to.

My whole body flinched when he said that, I remembered how I getting beat up and betrayed by people who I thought they were my friends.

Roy:…it's not that I don't want to trust them…I just…don't want to be hurt or be betrayed.

The shadows wrapping around **Garmore** body while he didn't move his body at all. When I saw they taken over **Garmore** my body began to feel more loose.

Roy: Gar…more…**Garmore**!

I ran to him and reach him as he smiled to me, he showed a intense light in front of my eyes and the shadows backed away from it. I moved my arm above my eyebrows and saw how **Garmore** releases his power.

Roy: this is?...

**Garmore**: my power, glorious break!

He turned around and slashed the shadows in half while new ones coming towards him.

**Garmore**: say it now!

Roy: e-eh!

**Garmore**: limit break! Release your past pain and unleash your true self!

My body gained goose bumps while I felt myself pumping myself up with power inside of me

Roy: GRRR AAAAHH!

**Garmore**/Roy: LIMIT BREAK! GLORIOUS BREAK!

My body transferred to **Garmore** as we became one and released the light that was inside of us. Fading all the shadow figures away from us. When the light faded we split apart while I fell down on the ground.

Roy: **Garmore**…you…

**Garmore** turned to me as the purple vortex began to suck **Garmore** inside with a whirlwind.

**Garmore**: make many allies, only then you can release your true power and free me Roy-san…always remember that.

**Garmore** started to fade away as his spirit and body getting swallowed into the vortex.

Suddenly I woke up and sit up while panting heavily. I grabbed my deck case that hung on my belt as I unclipped it to pick it up. I took out my deck as I stared at the **Garmore** card tensely

Meanwhile at the card shop.

Maka yawned while Blaster kept tapping his feet on the ground, waiting for me to come to them.

Maka: Blaster, just give up. It's been 2 hours and he still hasn't showed up

The clock 16:30

TSS: it's almost closing time fellows, just 30 minutes to spare.

Blaster: hnn, why did he ran away? I just don't get that guy.

Maka:…

TSS: somehow, Roy-kun has trouble making friends.

Maka and Blaster stared to look to TSS as he looked down on the ground.

TSS: he started to play vanguard. But every time he comes in and players want to challenge him, he began to show weakness and just ignoring them.

Blaster: I see…but still, he came here just a week ago, I'm sure if he had some friends he would come for sure!

TSS:…Blaster…

Maka: sigh…your always like that Blaster…when it comes to making friends.

Blaster: s-shut up, I just wanted to show I can be a good friend to one and another.

Blaster began to blush brightly from his speech and pointed at Maka. Maka stood up and looked at the clock.

Maka: let's just go, he wont come.

Maka walked to the exit but Blaster grabbed his wrists with both his arms because Maka is taller then him.

Maka: Blaster, stop already, we waited long enough.

Blaster: I'm going to wait until he comes here. I made a promise to him.

Maka kept himself silenced while the glass doors opened up in front of him. They both looked at the door while TSS was surprised who was at the door.

Roy: good afternoon…everyone.

I smiled to everyone in the shop, only TSS, Blaster and Maka were there.

Blaster: you came…

Blaster slowly let go off Maka while he couldn't believe it. I petted my head as I was actually nervous how to interact with other people.

Roy: since I'm here…I guess one card fight wouldn't hurt.

Blaster eyes became wide as he began to smile greatly.

Blaster: YES!

He pulled my arm and head to the table while I blink from his reaction. He placed his deck down on the table when he let go off me, I did the same while I smiled back to Blaster.

Maka mind: seems like he is not a coward after all. Interesting.

Maka smirked as he took a seat between them with a chair next to the table. While TSS crossed his arms and was amazed how I was around other people.

TSS mind: Roy-kun, you have grown a bit…way to go.

Blaster: let's go, Roy-kun!

Roy: sure, blaster!

We flipped over our cards and we said both in a exciting way.

Roy/Blaster: Stand up! Vanguard!

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8 Superior ride

Chapter 8

Superior ride

**Note: if the beginning confuses you because how the previous ending was suppose to be a continues, it's just to show how I ended up being friends with Blaster and Maka. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

By the airport a mysterious men walked out the airport wearing a ancient necklace with a dinosaur tooth around his neck. Wearing a white jacket with rough edges around his shoulder over his black shirt with long sleeves and blue jeans and dark blue short hair.

Galleon: so this is Japan uh? Something different then Australia.

He looked trough his pockets of his jacket and picked out a old photo of him with a small orange haired boy next to him when he was little.

In the card shop. TSS was wiping his shop ground with his broom while he sighed lightly. The glass doors opened as he looked to the doors and saw me with Blaster and Maka together.

Roy: konichiwa TSS

TSS: ah, konichiwa Roy-kun, everyone.

Blaster: any new packs TSS!

Blaster stood close to TSS with wide eyes of excitement while TSS answered with his shaking head. Blaster heard in his mind a glass break as his face turned upside down.

TSS: sorry shipment is in a few days, you need to be patience about it just like others.

Roy: is okay blaster, there is still some breaker limit packs.

Blaster: but it doesn't have dark irregular in it!

I moved over to Maka for a private conversation

Roy: wasn't he for tachikaze?

Maka: blaster has a habit to switch his clans from time to time, mostly about powerful unites. Like death Rex 5000 + power. And now the **Amon** card for each soul it gains 1000 power +

Roy: wow, that's quite powerful, has he won several times with it?

Maka:…well

Maka image the previous day Blaster using **Hell Marquis, Amon**. He ended up powering the unit so much, more then half his deck was underneath the vanguard.

Maka: let's just say power is all that matters.

Roy:…oh…okay…

The glass doors opened as I turned around, I saw a person bigger and taller then me with 10 inches in between while he was looking around the shop.

Galleon: hm? Hey there chibi-kun, do you know a fellow named TSS?

Roy: chibi-kun?

Maka: it means little.

Roy: oh…wait…LITTLE!

The person walked up to TSS, he ignored my rage for my height. He tapped his hand on TSS shoulder and TSS responds by turning in front of him.

TSS: Galleon…what are you doing here?

TSS sounded more grumpy then friendly to greet the person while me, blaster and Maka kept distance. Galleon just smiled to TSS and put his arm around his shoulder.

Galleon: you don't have to be grumpy from your hold friend old champ.

Blaster: old champ?

Galleon: didn't you guys knew? This fellow right here was the former champion from Japan.

Roy: wow, the former champ of Japan.

TSS: that was 5 years ago, it's nothing to brag about it

TSS pushed the arm away from him and glared to Galleon.

TSS: I suggest you leave the store since you wont be buying anything.

TSS crossed his arms with a stiff stance and attitude. I flinched how TSS was reacting the stranger. Normally he is kind and generous but now.

Galleon: I'm not leaving, without a cardfight

Galleon picked up his leather crocodile deck case and showed deck that had dark ripped sleeves on them.

Blaster: wow, what happened to that deck?

TSS: this guy lives in a Australia, but he normally wrestle with wild animals for their skins since he is a adventure type of guy.

Galleon: yep, travelled from Australia to Africa and America to show the animals my family blood line.

TSS: just like your father, you never changed. I see you still wearing that Dino tooth around your neck.

Galleon: so you do remember our time as friends.

TSS: I did, but your no longer my friend after you betrayed me for a other team.

Galleon sighed and pet the back of his head with his cowboy hat going up and down along with it.

Galleon: look, I came to apologize. But they offered me a deal I couldn't refuse.

TSS: so you stabbed your friend instead.

That answer silenced Galleon complete while TSS kept glaring with rage in his eyes.

Roy:…TSS…

I made a fist from my hand and build up my courage.

Roy: t-then, card fight me instead of TSS

The two duo looked at me surprised while I get nervous why they were looking at me like that. Galleon smirked lightly and put his hat low.

Galleon: alright kid, but just a fair warning, you will be finished less then 10 turns against my deck.

Maka and Blaster widen their eyes, even me with shivers going to my body.

Roy: less then 10 turns?

Galleon: you will see why soon enough.

He moved to a table and placed his deck down.

Galleon: TSS, if I win, I may come more often.

TSS: I'm not agreeing to this.

Roy: it's okay TSS

TSS: roy-kun?

My eyes were slightly serious all of the sudden.

Roy: I know what's it like to be betrayed by friends…

My head went low while I gripped my deck very tight. TSS looked at my hand and realised that I witness the same pain he had in the past with Galleon.

TSS: very well, we accept. But if Roy-kun wins, you will never show your face again,

Galleon: fine by me, ready kid?

I moved over to the table and placed my deck.

Roy: I maybe a beginner but TSS taught me everything about this game.

Galleon smiled lightly and peeked over to TSS

Galleon mind: the great champ learning someone to play. Interesting...

Galleon/Roy: stand up, vanguard!

Roy: **Little Fighter, Cron.**

**Little Fighter, Cron. Grade** 0 4000 power/guard 10000

Galleon: **Dragon Egg.**

**Dragon Egg** grade 0 4000 power/guard 10000

Roy: **dragon egg?**

Galleon: seems like you haven't battled tachikaze user before

Maka: tachikaze versus gold paladin, seems like gold paladin will win.

Galleon suddenly glared to Maka with the corner of his eyes.

Galleon: seems the young ones only think new cards means they are powerful.

Maka gulped while Galleon switched his view to me.

Galleon: I'll go first. Draw. **Sonic Noah **ride!

**Sonic Noah** grade 1 8000 power/guard 5000

Galleon: **dragon egg** skill, when a grade 1 tachikaze rides on top of it, I can move it to rear guard.

Galleon moved it behind his vanguard.

Galleon: turn ended.

Galleon

Hand: 5

Damage: 0

Flipped damage: 0

Unflipped damage: 0

Roy mind: less then 10 turn win. With our rides now, it will take 5 turns to get to grade 3.

Roy: **Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth**, ride!

**Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth** grade 1 8000 power/guard 5000

Roy: **Cron** skill, when gold paladin rides on it I get to move it to rear guard.

I moved **Cron** also behind vanguard.

Roy: **Cron** boosted, **Gareth** attack!

Galleon: no guard.

Roy: drive trigger check

Drive check, **Flame of victory** [ **critical trigger** ]

Blaster: yes! 2 damage right from the start!

TSS looked to our battle but he seemed not to be impressed by my luck for dealing 2 damage to Galleon.

Galleon: damage check, first

Damage check, **Archbird**

Galleon: second check.

Damage check, **Cannon Fire Dragon, Cannon Gear**

Galleon: no trigger.

Roy:…turn ended.

Roy

Hand: 6

Damage: 0

Flipped damage: 0

Unflipped damage: 0

Roy mind: why is he so calm?

Galleon: now for the true terror of my Dino's

Galleon held his tooth and gave a peck on it with his eyes closed, when he opened them I felt a high tension surrounding me. Like I'm being target for lunch

Galleon: draw! **Ravenous Dragon, Megarex** ride!

**Ravenous Dragon, Megarex** grade 2 10000 power/guard 5000

Galleon: next, **Assault Dragon, Blightops **call!

**Assault Dragon, Blightops** grade 2 9000 power/guard 5000 [ left front row ]

Galleon: next, **savage destroyer** and **savage warrior** call!

**Savage destroyer** grade 2 8000 power/guard 5000 [ right front row ]

**Savage warrior** grade 1 6000 power/guard 5000 [ right back row ]

Galleon: and now…

Galleon reach a card from his hand with a big smirk while raised the card up while I widen my eyes.

Galleon: The Savage spirit that lurks in dinosaurs, Become the ultimate Chaotic beast and my servant! Embodiment of Fury, shall now descend. (Superior) RIDE! **Chaos Dragon, Dinochaos**!

**Chaos Dragon, Dinochaos** grade 3 10000 power/guard 0

Roy: superior ride?...wait…But the ride phase ended, how are you able to ride it!

Galleon: superior ride allows you to ride the unit without having the ride phase needed, as long it meets it's condition.

Roy: it's condition?

Galleon: by retire 2 of my unites, I can ride with unit on top of a grade 2 tachikaze unit.

Galleon send, **Dragon egg** and **Assault Dragon, Blightops**

Roy mind: he retired his own allies just to ride this unit?

Galleon: you think by doing this, it's a waste uh kid.

Roy: uh?

Galleon: but your wrong, double counter blast!

Roy: what!

Galleon: when **dragon egg** is retired, by counter blast once I can return it to my hand.

Galleon flipped one damage over and returned **dragon egg**.

Galleon: next **Assault Dragon, Blightops**. When he retires, I can search for one **Ironclad Dragon, Shieldon **from my deck and add it to my hand.

Galleon search his deck and showed my the card.

**Ironclad Dragon, Shieldon **grade 0 6000 power/guard 10000

Roy: n-no way…with this combo, he not only ride grade 3, but in return he adds lost units to his hands.

Galleon: but that's not all chibi-kun

Roy: u-uh?

Galleon: next my **savage warrior** and **savage** **destroyer** skill activates. When a unit retires, their power increase by 1000 +

Roy: and since 2 were retired.

Galleon: they both gain 2000 +

**Savage warrior** 6000 + 2000 = 8000 power

**Savage destroyer** 8000 + 2000 = 10000 power.

TSS: as I thought…

Blaster and Maka aimed their sight to TSS while he was pure focused on the fight.

TSS: when Roy-kun got the critical, his true skill reveals. By using the 2 damage at his advantage.

Blaster: now that you mentioned it, he was really calm and relaxed when the critical appeared.

TSS: Roy-kun walked right in his trap. By going first he let Roy-kun be stuck at his grade 1 against his grade 3 and his rear unites. Galleon is a great Tachikaze user and shows how powerful they can be, despite their rumours from other players to be weak.

Galleon: **sonic Noah**, call! [ behind vanguard ]

TSS: as expected…the champion from Australia. The Dino hunter.

Galleon pupils almost running thin like a T-Rex.

TSS: once his rampage starting, you can only hope for survival.

Maka and blaster both gulped while looking back at me as he shivered trough my hands.

Roy mind: a-amazing…this is a high rank level of card fight…

Galleon: **savage warrior** boosted, **savage destroyer** attack!

Roy mind: my vanguard is at 8000 power and his 18000..i need 15000 power to guard…

Roy: no guard. Damage check.

Damage check, **Blessing Owl.**

Galleon: **Sonic Noah** boosted, **Chaos Dragon, Dinochaos **attack!

Roy: no guard…

Blaster: aw men why is Roy not guarding?

TSS: he is only below 1 damage. Right now it would be too much of a waste to guard much.

Galleon: twin drive, first check

Drive check, **Tyrant, Deathrex**

Galleon: second check

Drive check, **Black Cannon Tiger **[ critical trigger ]

Galleon: critical trigger, all the effect to my vanguard.

Roy: kgg, 2 damage…

Damage check, **Silver Fang Witch**

Roy: second check.

Damage check, **Sleygal Dagger**

Roy: no…trigger…

Galleon: turn ended.

Galleon

Hand: 5

Damage: 2

Flipped damage: 2

Unflipped damage: 0

Galleon: your turn, if you still have the will to fight.

Roy mind: without superior ride, I cant add more then 1 card with drive check. Best thing I can do for now is lower his attack strength.

Roy: draw! **Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains **ride!

Roy mind: I have to get to my offensive on.

Roy: next, **Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion** [ left front row ], **Precipice Whirlwind, Sagramore **[ right bottom row ], **Waving Owl** [ behind vanguard ] and **Sleygal sword** call! [ right front row ]

( **Cron** got replaced by **Waving owl** and is send to the drop zone. )

**Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion **grade 2 8000 power/guard 5000

**Precipice Whirlwind, Sagramore **grade 1 6000 power/guard 5000

**Waving Owl**grade 1 6000 power/guard 5000

**Sleygal sword **grade 2 9000 power/guard 5000

Galleon: quite a formation.

Roy: **Nemean lion** attacks **destroyer**!

Galleon: no guard

Galleon moved his **savage destroyer** to drop zone and **savage warrior** didn't receive a power boost.

Blaster: wait, doesn't it get 1000 power up when his tachikaze retires?

TSS: only during his turn, not opponents turn.

Roy: next **Waving owl** boosted, **Beaumains** attack!

Galleon: no guard.

Roy: drive trigger check

Drive check, **Sleygal double edge**.

Roy mind: a grade 3…it won't help me guard. Time to exchange it with **Sagramore** skill but first.

Roy: **Waving Owl** skill, when the unit attack hits and it boosted. It can return to my hand after the battle.

I returned the card back to my hand with a smile on my face.

Maka: not only did he attack full force he received a card back to his hand.

Roy: **Sagramore** boosted, **Sleygal sword** attack!

Galleon: **Ironclad Dragon, Shieldon**, guard!

I flinched from his guard as my tactic failed.

Roy mind: oh no…

Galleon: **Precipice Whirlwind, Sagramore **skill is that when he boost and your unit hits. You can discard one card to draw a new one. I noticed you drive check a grade 3 so it was obvious for me you would do that.

Roy mind: no…no

Galleon: meaning your last cards defences are. 2 grade 3. an grade 1 and last a 10k guard.

Roy: kgg…turn ended

Roy

Hand: 4

Damage: 3

Flipped damage: 0

Unflipped damage: 0

Galleon: final turn!

Roy: final turn!

Blaster/maka: !

Galleon: you only have 30k defence left. Once I break trough that. It will be over. Stand and draw!

TSS mind: ah final turn…with his unites he can power them up above 15k. but if Roy kun can block those. He still survive…but…it means he will have only 2 grade 3 left next turn.

Galleon: **Tyrant, Deathrex**, ride!

**Tyrant, deathrex** grade 3 10000 power/guard 0

Galleon: **Raging Dragon, Blastsaurus** and **Winged Dragon, Skyptero** call!

**Raging Dragon, Blastsaurus** grade 3 9000 power/guard 0 [ left front row ]

**Winged Dragon, Skyptero** grade 1 6000 power/guard 5000 [ right front row ]

Galleon:** Skyptero** boosted. **Blastsaurus** attack vanguard!

**Winged Dragon, Skyptero** + **Raging Dragon, Blastsaurus** = 15000 power

Roy: **Flame Victory** guard!

Galleon: **Sonic Noah** boosted. **Death Rex** attack! Next **Death Rex** skill. When this card attacks it gains 5000 power.

Roy: wait…but your damage isn't even 4 yet

Galleon: it's a skill, no need for the so called powerful limit break.

**Sonic Noah** + **Tyrant Death Rex** = 23000 power.

Roy: no guard!

Galleon: twin drive, first check.

Drive check, **Pack Dragon, Tinyrex [ stand trigger ]**

Galleon: stand trigger. **Skyptero** stand, power to **Destroyer.**

Roy mind: to the grade 1 booster? Why not **Blastsaurus**?

Galleon: second check.

Drive check, **Black Cannon Tiger [ critical trigger ]**

roy: !

galleon: power to **Skyptero**, critical to my vanguard!

I took 2 damage but none of them showed a trigger.

Roy mind: is alright, his next attack is only 19000 power.

Galleon: **Death Rex** skill!

Roy: another skill!

Galleon: when it attack hits. I can retire a unit on my side, **Blastsaurus** retire!

Galleon moved the card to drop zone as it shined blue for it's skill to activate.

Galleon: now for **Blastsaurus**. When this card gets retired. By discarding a card from my hand.

Galleon dropped from his hand **Dragon Egg.**

Galleon: I can superior call from my deck a new** Blastsaurus** to the field!

Roy mind: so that's why he stand his booster. His new called unit can attack once more!

Galleon: next my savages gains 1000 power up since a card on my turn is retired.

**Savage destroyer** & **savage warrior** power combined 21000 power. And blastsaurus at 20000 power.

Galleon: you got 5 damage. And only 20000 power guard left. No matter which one you guard. The next one will finish you off.

Roy mind: I-it can't be…

Galleon: you battle with pride kid, but without tactics with your rear guards. You wont win.

Galleon: **Blastsaurus** attack! Image this kid. My dinosaur preparing it's Gatling guns to your vanguard! Fire!

I image my **Beaumains** holding up his shield to guard the bullets but in the end it broke into pieces as he getting shot into pieces.

Roy:…damage…check…

Damage check, **fortune bell [ stand trigger ]**

Roy:…no heal

Galleon:…

Galleon put his cards back to his deck and put it back into his leathered deck case.

Galleon: shame, and I thought TSS had something special for me planned when I face you.

Blaster: why you!

Maka placed his hand on Blaster shoulder when Blaster wanted to launch at Galleon.

Galleon: your still a beginner. Practice more and we might face again.

Galleon headed for the glass doors and stopped in front of them.

Galleon: TSS, it's not too late to join our team.

TSS paused for a couple of seconds but turned his back to Galleon and closed his eyes.

TSS: I'm not interested in tournaments…

Galleon: shame, you have the talent to become the world champion…

Galleon walked out of the store while TSS sighed and looked at me when he opened his eyes. I was all down about my lost that I couldn't do anything against him.

TSS: he had luck with triggers. But the fact stays that he used his rears by smart tactics

I turned around and looked at TSS straight into the eyes while he gave a tense look. Blaster and Maka looked to TSS as well.

TSS: your skilled, but you haven't mastered your own Gold paladin tactics…yet.

Roy:…I understand TSS…

I gripped my table tight for a tough lesson to be learned. No matter which clan. Old or new. They can win as long you have the skill and tactics to use them. With that lesson learned I will grow only stronger with the lecture from the Australia champion.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9 payment

Chapter 9

payment

After my lost to Galleon, it made me realise that vanguard is not always about strength alone. You also have to come up with tactics for your rear guards and the vanguard himself. The triggers he had was luck but how he used it to his advantage is what counts the most.

I sigh greatly while I'm at school, looking out the window with my deck on my table. Class sessions are over and I didn't knew what to do. I picked up my deck and looked up to unites.

Roy mind: gold paladin…just what tactic should I use with it?

Blaster: hello!

Blaster appeared out of no where in front of me that made be flip backwards with my chair and fell.

Roy: BLASTER!

My cards were all over the place while Garmore card landed on my head while I glared at Blaster.

Blaster: whoops, my bad.

We both picked up my cards and put them back together.

Blaster: why so stressed and grumpy Roy?

Roy: it's just…how Galleon used his tachikaze. It's like overwhelming. The tactics, the skills and even luck on his side.

Blaster: nah it was luck with those triggers coming at you.

Roy: even so…his superior ride…I got to get one of those or I will get crushed again while I'm a step behind.

Blaster: well, Galleon is the Australia champion. Your just beginning so light up. Don't over work yourself.

Blaster tapping the back of mine to cheer me up as I smiled to him.

Roy: thanks Blaster.

I saw the time of the clock and flinch as I stood up to watch the window. Blaster tilted his head wondering what I'm looking at.

From a distance Winds was walking with her friends and she headed the other direction to her home.

Blaster: oooh, I see what's going on.

Blaster smirks but I turned around quickly all worked up.

Roy: cant talk Blaster I got to go!

I snatched my backpack while Blaster blinks with my rush into the hallway and out of the school.

Roy: winds!

I yelled out and Winds turns around all confused. I panted heavily with my hands on my knees.

Roy: I…I wanted to say…I'm sorry

Winds: sorry? For what?

Roy: well…I…

We walked together to a park as we took place on a bench.

Winds: silly, you don't have to apologize since you won the match.

Roy: I just felt like your avoiding me lately

Winds: I'm just busy that's all.

Winds looked down all of the sudden with her face all down.

Roy: is something wrong?

Winds: I might have to move away.

Roy: wait what!

Winds: well…

Winds looked back at me with sad eyes.

Winds: promise me you wont tell anyone about this. Promise.

Winds looked really serious to me while I nodded as answer.

Winds: well. My father and I still have to pay for a bill for our restaurant. Were running a little short on money.

Roy: I…I see…

I felt bumped all the way down, not knowing what to say.

Winds: there is still a chance though.

Roy: what you mean?

Winds: but we have someone who is willing to pay for it. A company heard about my father 's status from vanguard..

Roy: wait, your father's status?

Winds: he was the former winner of the local tournament last year.

Roy: the former winner…but what does that have to do with your bill?

Winds: the sponsors of his victory from his tournament pays the bill. Every month he needs to beat them.

Roy: that's great!

Winds: but…if my father loses…he will be humiliated…

Roy:…oh…damn…but he will win for sure!

Winds: I know that. I'm just worried how it will turn out in the end…

Roy:…then let's go

Winds looked up to me when I stood up. I smiled greatly to Winds

Roy: everything will be alright winds, trust me on this.

Winds: thank you Roy-kun, you're a real nice person

I getting flustered with a my face building up heat until it turns red.

Winds: roy-kun?

I coughed and grabbed my bag pack back up.

Roy: let's go, Winds.

Winds secretly smiled as she followed me back to her restaurant. When we entered her father looked at us and suddenly.

Axel: OH NO!

He ran towards me in a instant while I flinch from his approach. He grabbed my collar and tossed me down the ground on my front.

Axel: you brought my daughter home didn't you!

Roy: e-eh! Y-yea I did why you yelling!

He then sits on my back and pulling my leg backwards in a wrestling hold.

Axel: no one brings my daughter home unless they date….are you two dating?

Roy: n-no of course not!

Axel showed a tense glare with red dots aiming at my forehead. He gave a horrifying smirk.

Axel: oh, isn't my daughter good enough for you!

Winds just pass by us while she sighed to take her seat. She then looked how I and Axel work things out.

Winds mind: I'm amazed Roy-kun manage to keep coming to this place. All other boys just vanished after they meet my dad.

Axel turned around and put his hands under my chin and pulling me upwards.

Axel: say uncle kid!

Roy: AAH! Uncle, uncle!

Axel: pff…

Axel let go off me and stood up as he heads to the kitchen.

Axel: giving up so easily, a men with no spine.

Me laying all twisted and twitting my leg like I was hammered by something.

Roy mind: if I didn't say uncle I would lose my spine for real…

After a while me and winds sitting across each other while Axel served hot spices in a bowl.

Axel: dig in, my famous curry recipe!

He smirked proudly with his arms crossed. As for me I made a pale face for seeing the red liquid inside the bowl that looked like lava. I grabbed a spoon and sink it in but when I pulled it back up. Half of the spoon was burned.

Roy:….gulp…

Winds: thanks father, itakimash.

Winds begins to eat it well mannered with chopsticks.

Winds: hmm? Odd, normally it would be hotter.

Roy mind:…don't tell me…

I looked over to axel while he was whistling and looking away from me.

Roy mind: he made mine even spicier…

Suddenly the wooden doors opened up as a men in black showed up with black glasses.

Axel: hmm?...

Gaze at the person but flinches as he looked like a yakuza.

Winds: it begins.

The yakuza digging underneath his suit that looked like he was grabbing his gun but instead he showed a vanguard deck.

Yakuza: let's see if your still good enough to sponsor us, Mr. Axel.

Axel smirked while walking to the backroom with the yakuza. Me and winds followed them as well. They prepared their cloves while staring tense to each other.

Axel: some sponsor, sending out someone to do their dirty work.

Yakuza: there is no need for the men himself to face you anymore.

Axel: he sprung his spine again didn't he. Or is his wig still lose from my insult.

Yakuza: that's enough, it's time to see if your name national champion is worthy.

They both flipped over their vanguard

Yakuza/Axel: stand up, vanguard!

Axel: **Bermuda **** Cadet, Weddell**

**Bermuda **** Cadet, Weddell**grade 0 power 5000/10000 guard

Yakuza: **Stealth Beast, Evil Ferret**

**Stealth Beast, Evil Ferret** grade 0 power 5000/10000 guard

Roy: hm? Mermaid card?

Winds: something wrong Roy-kun?

Roy: well, I pictured your father using other clans that are more violent

Axel: A real man can communicate his feelings trough the passion of the battle, regardless of what cards he use

Yakuza: I'll make the first move. **Silent Stealth Rogue, Shijimamaru** ride!

**Silent Stealth Rogue, Shijimamaru** grade 1 8000 power/guard 5000

Yakuza: **Evil Ferret** skill, when a** Murakumo** unit ride on this unit. It moves to rear guard.

Yakuza moved it behind his vanguard.

Yakuza: turned ended

Yakuza

Hand: 5

Damage: 0

Flipped damage: 0

Unflipped damage: 0

Axel: draw, **Mermaid Idol, Sedna** ride!

**Mermaid Idol, Sedna **grade 1 power 8000/5000 guard

Axel: **Weddel**l skill activated. When a **Bermuda** unit ride on top of this card, it can move to rear guard.

Axel placed the card behind his vanguard.

Axel: **Weddell** boosted, **Mermaid Idol, Sedna** attack!

Yakuza: no guard.

Axel: drive trigger check.

Drive check, **Drive Quartet, Shuplu [ critical trigger ]**

Axel: trigger checked, all the effect to my vanguard.

Yakuza: damage check twice.

Damage check, **Stealth Beast, Bloody Mist**

Damage check, **Stealth Beast, Cat Rogue [ draw trigger ]**

Yakuza: draw trigger, power is useless now, however a card to draw.

Axel: turn ended.

Axel

Hand: 6

Damage: 0

Flipped damage: 0

Unflipped damage: 0

Yakuza: draw, **Stealth Beast, Bloody Mist** ride!

**Stealth Beast, Bloody Mist **grade 210000 power/guard 5000

Yakuza: next, **Left Arrester** and **Right Arrester** call

**Left Arrester** grade 2 8000 power/guard 5000 [ left front row ]

**Right Arrester **grade 2 8000 power/guard 5000 [ right front row ]

Roy:** Left** and **Right Arresters**?

Yakuza: **Left Arrester** skill, while I have Right Arrester on my right front row and he on left front row, it gains 3000 power.

Yakuza: also, **Right Arrester** skill, while I have **Left Arrester** on my Left front row and he on right front row, it gains 3000 power.

**Right** and **Left Arrester** 8000 + 3000 = 11000 power.

Yakuza: and finally, **Stealth Beast, Evil Ferret** secondary skill.

Yakuza moved the card to the bottom of his deck.

Yakuza: by moving this unit to the bottom of my deck, I can superior call a card from my hand to rear guard circle. But by the end of the turn, it returns to my hand.

Roy: odd skill, why would he call a unit and then move it back to his hand?

Winds: to call a extra unit to boost his field, after that he can return the card so he can use it as guard later.

Roy: amazing.

Winds: however.

Roy: uh?

Yakuza: **Stealth Beast, Million Rat **superiorcall!

**Stealth Beast, Million Rat **grade 1 6000 power/guard 5000 [ behind vanguard ]

Winds: **Murakumo **clone tactic has begun.

Yakuza: **Stealth Beast, Million Rat,** counter blast!

Yakuza flipped over a card from his damage zone.

Yakuza: when this card is called on the rear guard and my vanguard is a** Murakumo** unit. I can search for another **Stealth Beast, Million Rat **from my deck and superior call it to the field.

Yakuza placed the card behind **Left Arrester** but flipped over another card from his damage zone.

Roy: oh no…

Yakuza: when the new **Stealth Beast, Million Rat** is called by it's own skill as well, I can counterblast again due to it's skill.

Yakuza placed another behind **right Arrester**

Roy: a full field.

Yakuza: **Million Rat** boosted, **right Arrester** attack!

Axel: hmph, is this all you have to offer to me?

Yakuza: what!

I flinched from Axel comment like it wasn't a big deal.

Axel: I admit it was a good move so let me praise you by telling you this. I wont guard this turn.

Winds sighed while she placed her hand on her forehead.

Winds: there goes my dad again, testing a male by his strength.

Yakuza: attack!

Axel damaged check, **Top Idol, Aqua**

Yakuza: **Million Rat** boosted, **Bloody Mist** attack!

Axel: like I said, I wont guard. So drive check your card.

Yakuza: kgg, drive check.

Drive check, **Dueling Dragon, ZANBAKU**

Axel: damage check.

Damage check, **Top Idol, Flores**

Yakuza: **Left arrester** attack with **million rat** boosted!

Axel yawned while he damage check

Axel: oh, look at that.

He revealed his damage check to his opponent

Damage check, **Drive Quartet, Flows **[ heal trigger ]

Axel: heal trigger activated, power to **Sedna**, plus heal.

Axel moved a card away from his damage zone.

Roy: amazing, your dad didn't lost his game against his opponent full field.

Winds: that's because of **Stealth Beast, Million Rat **skill, by the end of the turn, the ones that were called by it's own skill. Returns to deck.

Yakuza moved the 2 **Stealth Beast, Million Rats** to his bottom deck and the other to his hand due to** Stealth Beast, Evil Ferret**

Roy: I see, for a minute there I thought they stayed on the field.

Winds: the yakuza is good, but dad doesn't show his weakness easily for being pro at this game. Even though he could just chill with his manhood at stake.

Winds spoke quietly the last part while I smile awkward with a sweat drop by the side of my head.

Yakuza turn ended.

Yakuza

Hand: 5

Damage: 2

Flipped damage: 2

Unflipped damage: 0

Axel: draw, **Inteli Idol, Mervill** ride!

**Inteli Idol, Mervill** grade 2 9000 power/guard 5000.

Roy: why didn't the **Arrester** cards didn't lose their power during Axel turn?

Winds: it's a continues skill. It's active from either players field

Roy: o-oh…hehe…sorry

Axel: next, **Mermaid Idol, Flute, Girls Rock, Rio **and **Navy Dolphin, Ameer** call!

**Mermaid Idol, Flute** grade 2 8000 power/guard 5000 [ left front row ]

**Girls Rock, Rio** grade 2 8000 power/guard 5000 [ right front row ]

**Navy Dolphin** , Ameer grade 1 6000 power/guard 5000 [ right back row ]

Axel: there is a saying in vanguard, he who strikes first, loses first.

Yakuza: you, you think you can just brag like this all the time!

Axel: allow me to show you what I mean. First, **Mermaid Idol, Flute **skill. While I have 4 rear **Bermuda** unites on my rears, it gains 3000 power up, including herself be counted as rear.

**Mermaid Idol, Flute **8000 + 3000 = 11000 power.

Axel: **flute** attacks **left arrester**!

Roy: rear guard attack?

Yakuza: **Stealth Beast, Cat Rogue** guard!

Axel: **Navy Dolphin boosted**, **Girls Rock, Rio** attack again **Left arrester**!

Yakuza: another one!

Axel: are you going to guard or not.?

Axel smirks while he knows one card can't guard and the other is the **Stealth Beast, Million Rat **with 5000 guard

Yakuza mind: what is he trying to do…I can guard again…but that will lower my defence even more…

Yakuza: no guard.

Yakuza moved his Left Arrester to his drop zone, due to the lost of Left Arrester, Right Arrester loses 3000

Axel: now for **Mervill** attack vanguard.

Yakuza: no guard.

Axel: drive trigger check.

Drive check, **Rainbow Light, Carine**

Axel: no trigger, however due to the drive check of a grade 3, **Mervill** skill activates. I can return one card from my rear back to my hand and superior call a new one to the rear guard

Axel moved **Girls Rock, Rio** back to his hand and called **Rainbow Light, Carine** to replace it.

**Rainbow Light, Carine **grade 3 10000 power/guard 0

Note: the grade 3 that you drive check with **Mervill** can't be superior called. So image Axel having another **Carine** in his hand

Roy: what the! He called a grade 3 while he is still at grade 2!

Winds: only if you can superior call the unit.

Axel: next **Girls Rock, Rio **skill.

Axel flipped over a card from his damage zone

Axel: when this card returns to my hand, I can soulcharge and draw one card from my deck.

Axel moved the top card underneath his vanguard and then draw.

Yakuza: damage check.

Damage check, **Stealth Beast, Leaves Mirage**

Axel: next my new unit can still attack. **Rainbow Light, Carine** attack!

Yakuza: damage check

Damage check, **Quick Archer, FUSHIMI**

Axel: turn ended.

Axel

Hand: 5

Damage: 2

Flipped damage: 1

Unflipped damage: 1

Yakuza mind: this bastard weaken not only my defence, he manage to keep his hand large and attack me multiple times

Yakuza: stand and draw! **Dueling Dragon, ZANBAKU** ride!

**Dueling Dragon, ZANBAKU** grade 3 11000 power/guard 0

Yakuza: next **Stealth Beast, White Mane **call

**Stealth Beast, White Mane **grade 2 9000 power/guard 5000 [ left front row ]

Yakuza: and finally, **Stealth Beast, Million Rat**

Yakuza called it behind vanguard and used it's counterblast again to superior call 2 more **Stealth Beast, Million Rat**

Yakuza: I shall beat you now, axel.

Axel: oh, with 5 cards at hand and intercept plus only 2 damage, show me then.

Yakuza: kgg, **Million Rat **boosted, **Right Arrester** attack vanguard!

Axel: **Drive Quartet, Shuplu** guard!

Yakuza: next **Million rat** boosted, vanguard attack!

Axel: no guard.

Yakuza: drive trigger check!

Yakuza aggressively flipped over the top card for getting mad of Axel over confidence.

Drive check, **Twin Swordsman, MUSASHI**

Yakuza: second check!

Drive check, **Stealth Beast, Moon Edge [ critical trigger ]**

Yakuza: critical to my vanguard, power to my **White Mane**

Axel: damage check twice.

Axel flipped over the cards but didn't receive a trigger.

Yakuza: next **white mane** attack!

Axel: damage check

Damage check, **Pearl Sisters, Perla**

Yakuza: **White mane** skill, when it hits vanguard, I can flip over a face down damage.

Yakuza turned the face down card from the damage zone

Yakuza: turn ended

Yakuza returned the **million rats** back to the bottom of the deck

Yakuza

Hand 4

Damage: 4

Flipped damage: 3

Unflipped damage: 1

Yakuza mind: let's see, I got two intercept, 2 shields of 10000 plus only 4 damage. I can still survive this round.

Yakuza smirked while axel didn't lose his cool. He narrowed his eyes for calculating his opponent guard options.

Axel: stand and draw. **Velvet Voice, Raindear** ride!

**Velvet Voice, Raindear** grade 3 10000 power/guard 0

Axel: next **Mermaid Idol, Sedna** call.

Axel called the card on the left row.

Axel: **Weddell** skill, I can move this card to soul and then select one card to return to my hand.

**Rainbow Light, Carine** got returned. It's skill is the same as **Girls Rock, Rio**. He flipped over a card from damage zone and moved the top card under his vanguard to draw a card. When he drew the card he smiled gratefully.

Yakuza: hm?

Axel: **Blazer Idols **call!

**Blazer Idols** grade 1 6000 power/guard 5000

Axel: skill activated. I can give a **Bermuda** unit 2000 power for this one turn.

**Mermaid Idol,** **Flute** 11000 + 2000 = 13000 power

Axel: **Rainbow Light, Carine** call!

**Rainbow Light, Carine** was called on the right front row again.

Axel: next **Rainbow Light, Carine** attack with **Navy Dolphin, Ameer** boosted

Yakuza: I'm not finished yet. **Stealth Beast, Moon Edge** guard!

Axel: next **Blazer** boosted, **Raindear **attack!

Yakuza mind: I should save my shield against his Flute…if he gets trigger it's power will be 26000.

Yakuza: **Stealth Beast, Moon Edge** guard, plus **Right Arrester**, intercept!

Yakuza mind: I can survive this. All I need is to survive this round

Axel: twin drive, first check

Drive check, **Velvet Voice, Raindear**

Axel: grade 3, vanguard skill. I return my **Rainbow Light**, Carine to call a new **Mermaid Idol, Flute**

Axel: second check

Drive check, **Drive Quartet, Shuplu** [ critical trigger ]

Axel: critical trigger, activated.

Yakuza: no!

Axel: all the effect to my powered up **Mermaid Idol, Flute**

Mermaid Idol, Flute 13000 + 5000 = 18000 power plus critical.

Axel: next **Sedna** boosted

**Mermaid Idol, Flute + Sedna = **26000 power.

Yakuza: kgg…I cant guard that.

Axel: **Mermaid Idol, Flute** final attack!

The attack hits as the yakuza final 2 cards didn't get any heal triggers. He kneeled down and groaned heavily.

Yakuza: I lost…

Axel: tell your boss to expand the contract further, now get your face out of my shop.

Yakuza looked up angered but flinched when Axel glared at him with a tense look. He slowly nodded and ran out of the restaurant without taking his deck with him.

Axel: those who play with only brains doesn't deserve to fight. Vanguard is about the will to grow up stronger with your mind and image.

Roy: mind…and image.

Axel moved over to pick up the **Murakumo** cards and placed it beside the cashier.

Winds: father

Axel: hmm?

Winds: with the new contract, we don't need to leave this place?

Axel: leave?...gmm hahaha!

Axel busted in laughter with his hand on his forehead while me and Winds looked dense to his laughter.

Axel: winds, I work in a famous restaurant, even without the contract we will be fine.

Winds: EHH! But why do you want the contract to expand then!

Axel: it's simple actually.

Axel moved over to Winds and placed his hand on her head with a gentle smile I never seen before.

Axel: to buy my daughter presents.

Winds:…father…

Winds got teary and smiled to him as she gave him a big hug.

Roy mind: for such a rough person, he is very kind to his daughter…

I smiled lightly and decided to leave the restaurant, but when I got out the wooden door, Axel called me as I turned around.

Axel: next time you bringing her home, try to train before you can ask her to marry you.

Winds: dad!

Winds blushed heavily while I just smiled to Axel without blushing. He looked confused to me but he then realized I wanted to battle him one day. We both got fire into our eyes to face each other.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10 my follower

Chapter 10

My follower

After seeing such plays from Axel and Gallleon, I need to think some tactics with my gold paladin deck. Somehow, I kept thinking what Axel said the other day.

Axel flashback: Vanguard is about the will to grow up stronger with your mind and image.

It kept haunting my thoughts, I wasn't sure how to become stronger with my mind or image. But what I think he meant his to focus what kind of plays you do with your comrades.

Roy mind:…crap…this is hard, should I use this one for that card or…

Me sitting behind my desk with scattered cards on it while my hand is on my cheek and my elbow on the deck. Let out a big sigh.

Roy mind: everyone made good use of their rear guards, but all I can think of is making **Garmore **more powerful with **Blessing Owl** skill.

I picked up some cards and study their skills while my eyes were focused on the cards.

Roy mind: I have to become stronger, not only as vanguard, but rear guards as well…Axel Bermuda combo, Galleon superior ride. I must master them in order to become stronger.

When my thought was all about getting stronger my eyes turned bright yellow. Slowly my eyelids fell down with my body as well.

When I opened my eyes I was surrounded by cliffs. No way out nor someone near me.

Roy: this is…United sanctuary?

Suddenly a wind brewed trough my clothing as I looked up towards the sky. A flying women with metal gold armour plates with white feathers covering her exposed parts of her. She is coming towards me, she stopped in front of me and expanded her wings.

Roy: who are you?

The women pulled out her sword with cold eyes towards me.

**Flash Edge Valkyrie**: my name, is **Flash Edge Valkyrie**. Are you the one who saved my clan the other day?

Roy: the attack where **Sleygal double edge** and **Silver witch** were?

**Flash Edge Valkyrie**: yes, that attack will commence once more.

Roy: what? How do you know that?

**Flash Edge Valkyrie**: I'm one of them.

My eyes expanded when I heard that. I slowly moved backwards but couldn't move further when my back hit the cliff.

Roy: that can not be, you're a…

**Flash Edge Valkyrie**: **Gold Paladin**

Roy: why, why would you betray your own kind and attack it!

**Flash Edge Valkyrie**: I can't answer that question, but I need your help…to save **Garmore.**

Roy:…**Garmore**…

I slowly collapsed when I felt drowsy and lay on the ground. I twitched my eyelids and woke up back to my room while holding a card called **Flash Edge Valkyrie.**

Roy mind: to save **Garmore**…

I glared at the card for knowing that she was on of the attackers. But somehow I felt she didn't lie to me about saving **Garmore**. I felt awful, for some reason I started to think **Garmore** was behind the attack. But the women said he needs to be saved.

Roy: then who is it?…

The door knocked as I jumped up for the surprise knocking. I turned around when the door opened.

Blaster: hey Roy, read to go?

Roy: WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE!

When I finished editing my deck, me and Blaster heading to the card capital.

Roy: geesh, you could have waited outside you know

Blaster: your father let me in when I told about you and the card game.

Roy: hnn…dad with his kindness all the time…

I groaned heavily until we reach our destination, but.

Blaster: uh? Closed?

We both saw the close sign outside and checked the opening time.

Blaster: it suppose to be open…

Roy: apparently not.

Blaster sighed and bowed for forgiveness

Blaster: sorry for dragging you all the way here Roy.

Roy: that's okay Blaster, wished the card capital was open anyway.

Blaster: I better get going, tomorrow we have a test, I thought a short break would do us good.

Roy: I see, then I'll see you some other time.

We both waved as Blaster take leave while I kept standing in front of the door. I sighed big while picking up my deck out of my pocket.

Roy mind: I even put new cards in it.

I turned around against the glass door, but suddenly the door opened as I fell down into the shop. When I got in the glass doors closed on me.

Roy: w-what the?

I stood up and waving my hand in front of the door but it wouldn't open.

Roy mind: oh crap what should I do!

?: uhm, who are you?

I flinched when I heard someone's voice an turned around. I saw a teenager with the same height as me with dark red hair and calm eyes. Wearing black jeans and a coat with underneath a black shirt.

Roy: who are you?

?: I asked first, your name?

Roy: my name is Roy.

?: odd name, my name is Devour.

Roy: Devour?

Devour: yep, I came by and the same thing happened to me with those doors.

Roy: odd.

When I crossed my arms I saw him holding a deck.

Roy: you want to card fight?

I hold out my deck while he looked unsure

Devour: I just started the game.

Roy: is alright, I can teach you the basics.

Devour: REALLY! THANK YOU!

He got excited with a bright smile while I smiled back. We both started the lecture as I teaches Devour the basics with a couple of card fights.

Devour: I see, this is quite easy.

Roy: I had hard time too with my first card fight against TSS

Devour: the shop manager?

Roy: yep, we battled tons of times, but I never beaten him.

Devour: you must be good then, for not giving up easy

Roy mind: or just stubborn for wanting to win.

Devour: well, can I call you Sensei for now on?

Roy: sensei?

Devour: yep, you taught me a lot and no one make time for me to teach, even my father is good at this game but he is always busy of his work

Roy: hmm…sure, on one condition.

Devour: anything

Roy: we card fight one more time.

Devour: okay sensei.

We both smile as we took our stands behind the table with our eyes matched and the deck set on the table.

When we placed our vanguard face down I remembered something that kept bugging me.

Axel flashback: Vanguard is about the will to grow up stronger with your mind and image.

Roy: Devour, one more thing I want you to teach.

Devour: what's that sensei?

Roy: image

Devour: image?

Roy: yes, close your eyes.

He nodded as he closed his eyes and I did the same.

Roy: image, we both meet across a grass field, surrounded by cliffs and forests. Were mere unites right now but we will become stronger and evolve.

Devour quivering his eye lids for seeing the image I have in my dreams. We both standing against each other.

Devour: stand up, my, vanguard!

Roy: stand up! Vanguard!

Roy: **Little Fighter, Cron**

**Little Fighter, Cron **grade 0 4000 power/guard 10000

Devour: **Zapbau**

**Zapbau** grade 0 6000 power/guard 10000

Our bodies transformed into our unit. Devour into pinch black watch dog with black armour. Me as a young warrior with dark blue armour.

Devour: I'll commence first, draw, **Nostrum Witch, Arianrhod **ride!

The watch dog evolved into science witch holding two science bottles and glasses.

**Nostrum Witch, Arianrhod** grade 1 7000 power/guard 5000

Devour: **Witch** skill, by putting this unit to rest and discard one card from my hand, I get to draw a card.

Devour putted the card to rest and discard **Dark Metal Dragon **to draw a card.

Devour : your move sensei.

Devour

Hand: 5

Damage: 0

Flipped damage: 0

Unflipped damage: 0

Roy: draw, **Sleygal Dagger** ride!

**Sleygal Dagger** grade 1 7000 power/guard 5000

The warrior evolved into a blue furred wolf with a dagger on his snout while the warrior reappeared behind the wolf.

Roy: **Cron** boosted, **Sleygal** dagger attack!

Devour: no guard.

Roy: drive trigger check!

Drive check, **Mage of Calamity, Tripp**

The blue furred wolf jumped up high and then moved straight down to the witch to slash her. The witch groaned by the damage she took.

Devour: hnn…damage check.

Damage check, **Abyss Freezer [ draw trigger ] **

Devour: draw trigger, power to **Witch** plus draw.

Devour drew his card as the witch got back up from the power boost.

Roy: turn ended

Roy

Hand: 6

Damage: 0

Flipped damage: 0

Unflipped damage: 0

Devour: stand and draw. **Dark Knight, Rugos **ride!

The witch evolved into a dark green armoured knight holding on his right hand a giant sword and on his left hand a dark red glowing sword.

**Dark Knight, Rugos **grade 2 10000 power/guard 5000

Devour: **Black Sage, Charon** and **Gururubau **call!

**Black Sage, Charon **grade 1 8000 power/guard 5000

**Gururubau **grade 1 7000 power/guard 5000

Behind the knight a white haired mage appeared behind him with a spell book opened and wearing a dark cloak. Beside the night a dark blue watch dog with black marks around his eyes growling at my vanguard.

Devour: **Gururubau** attack! Skill, when this card attacks the vanguard, it gains 2000 +

**Gururubau** 7000 + 2000 = 9000 power

The watch dog ran towards my wolf and turned out to smack it's tail against my Wolf hard. The wolf groaned heavily and glared to the unit it attacked.

Roy: damage check

Damage check, **Precipice Whirlwind, Sagramore**

Devour: **Charon** boosted, **Rugos** attack!

The knight dashing towards my unit as the wolf stay put, the knight swung his giant sword against my wolf chin and pounded him down with his cursed sword to make it kneel down.

Roy: damage check

Damage check, **Elixir Sommelier [ heal trigger ]**

Roy: heal trigger, activated. Power to vanguard plus heal

I moved the card from damage zone to drop zone while the wolf slowly got back up with his wounds slightly healed. The knight jumped back to his pose.

Devour: turn ended.

Devour

Hand: 5

Damage: 1

Flipped damage: 0

Unflipped damage: 1

Roy mind: so far he is doing it well, we both can see our image clashing each other like never before.

I looked at my hand and made a knuckle out of it with a smirk on my face.

Roy mind: this excitement, this passion, is what makes me want to play this game even more.

Devour looked confused at me as he looked down at his unites.

Devour mind: so this is vanguard, I thought it was only a game but.

Devour looked up to my field and towards me for image himself against his sensei on the battlefield with the wind brewing among us.

Devour mind: the image, the play style, this is what he is teaching me.

Devour began to smile with excitement as we both looked at each other with tons of fun.

Roy: stand and draw!

Roy mind: this time, I shall perform a combo with my new comrades.

Roy: **Mage of Calamity, Tripp **ride!

**Mage of Calamity, Tripp **grade 2 9000 power/guard 5000

The blue furred wolf transformed into a teen red haired mage with fire coming out behind her of her bad luck curse.

Roy: **Cron** counterblast

Flipped over a card from my damage zone and I moved the warrior underneath the vanguard. Then drew 5 cards from my deck as I looked at them, slowly I smirked on one of the cards.

Devour: hm?

When I turned the card around, Devour flinch as I received my avatar.

Roy: **Great Silver Wolf, Garmore** is added to my hand.

Moved the card to my hand and the other 4 go to the bottom of my deck.

Roy: **Charjga**l and **Evil Slaying Swordman, Haugan** call!

**Charjgal **grade 1 6000 power/guard 5000

**Evil Slaying Swordman, Haugan **grade 1 7000 power/guard 5000

Behind the mage a green furred wolf appeared with a double edge blade holding by his jaw, beside the mage a black red armoured knight showing a evil smirk on his face.

Roy: **Haugan**, attack **Gururubau**!

Devour: **abyss freezer** guard!

The knight swung his sword to the blue watchdog but got saved by a two horned dark knight that took the hit for him and disappeared.

Roy: **Charjgal** boosted,** trip** attack vanguard!

Devour: no guard

Roy: drive trigger check

Drive check, **Fortune bell [ stand trigger ]**

Roy: stand trigger, all the effect to my **Haugan**.

The knight stood up while the mage casting a fire spell and fired at the green knight that crossed his swords together to protect himself from the fire.

Devour: damage check

Damage check, **Moonlight Witch, Vaha**

Roy: **Trip** skill activated, when this card hits vanguard I can unflip one damage card.

Flipped over the face down damage card and then rest **Haugan** to attack his vanguard again.

The swords of the two knight clashes with baring teeths as the dark red knight swung trough the swords of the green knight and damage his armour.

Devour: damage check

Damage check, **Dark Metal Dragon**

Roy: turn ended

Roy

Hand: 6

Damage: 1

Flipped damage: 0

Unflipped damage: 1

Devour: stand and draw.

Devour drew his card and his eyes expanded with a smirk on his face.

Devour: Shadow mages, dark dragons. When they unite, limits are broken and souls are shattered. Bewitch the sacred, Soul of Immortality, **Primordial Mage, Il Dana!**

**Primordial Mage, Il Dana **grade 3 10000 power/guard 0

The knight transformed into a sorcerer of dark purple clouds around him, with six tentacles showing up and his middle showing a jaw with a purple core inside of it.

Roy mind: is this his key card?

Devour: **Dark Mage, Badhabh Caar** call!

**Dark Mage, Badhabh Caar **grade 3 9000 power/guard 0

Next to the sorcerer a dark mage showed up with a skater black clothing while listening to music with his ear plugs

Devour: **dark mage** skill, I flip over the top card of my deck and if it is a **shadow paladin** unit, I can superior call it to the field

Devour flipped over the top card and revealed to me **Doranbau**

**Doranbau** grade 1 6000 power/guard 5000

Behind the skater mage, a devil dog with white edge horns and flaming hair appeared. The devil dog had a scar on his right eye and couldn't open it.

Devour: **Gururubau** attack vanguard!

Roy mind: if I want **Garmore** on his strongest, I need 4 damage.

The blue watch dog scratched at my fire mage while the sorcerer prepares it's purple orb magic

Devour:** Charon** boosted, **Primordial Mage, Il Dana **attack. Skill activated, when** Dana **gets boosted by a** shadow paladin, **it gains 3000 

**Black Sage, Charon + Primordial Mage, Il Dana = 21000 power**

Roy: no guard

Devour: twin drive, first check

Drive check**, Darkside Pegasus**

Devour: second check

Drive check, **Grim Reaper [ critical trigger ]**

Devour: critical trigger, critical to my **Dana**, power to **Caar**

The sorcerer cast his purple orb and shoots towards my fire mage leaving a big explosion when it hits. My cards flew by on my damage zone with no trigger activated.

Devour: **Doranbau** boosted, **Caar** attack!

**Doranbau + Caar** = 20000 power

Roy: no guard

The skater raised his hands and creating a supersonic towards my fire mage with her hands on her ears to prevent her ears being damaged.

Roy: damage check

Damage check, **Sleygal sword**

Devour: damage 5, just one more to go and I win.

Devour: turn ended.

Devour

Hand: 5

Damage: 3

Flipped damage: 0

Unflipped damage: 3

Roy mind: devour made me take 5 damage, but with these damage I can use my combo to beat him.

Roy: stand and draw!

I placed the drawn card to my hand and closed my eyes as I reach for the card I hold precious to me.

Roy mind: Garmore…in order to save you, I need comrades, not only your power, but theirs as well.

I opened my eyes as they turned yellow while Devour eyes expanded for seeing my eyes change.

Devour mind: what's with him? His expression changed…

Roy: Break the chains that restraints the limits with your silver fangs. release your nature and anger that shall surpass your own limits! Now unleash my true avatar! Ride! **The Great silver wolf! Garmore!**

The fire mage cast her fire around her and flew up high for she evolves.

Devour mind: this tension, this is…my sensei key card.

When the fire faded a golden armour warrior let loose his arms with blade gauntlets slide out with a powerful roar coming out of his mouth.

Devour: **the great silver wolf…Garmore**

**The Great silver wolf Garmore **grade 3 10000 power/guard 0

Roy: counterblast! When **Garmore** is called on vanguard circle, by paying 2 counterblast I can search for a grade 2 or below gold paladin from my deck and superior call it to the field.

I flipped over the 2 cards from damage zone and grabbed my deck as I picked out a card I thought at first I didn't need it.

Roy mind:** Flash Edge, Valkyrie…**

**Flash Edge Valkyrie flashback**: I can't answer that question, but I need your help…to save **Garmore.**

Roy mind: even if your behind the attack, those words are spoken like a warm person. I will trust your words and help you save my avatar.

Roy: **Flash edge Valkyrie**, superior call!

The gold armoured warrior howled out for calling a unit from the sky. She flew next to the warrior with her wings spreading out along with her sword and shield ready for battle.

Roy: **Valkyrie**, counterblast!

Devour: another counterblast!

Roy: when **Flash edge Valkyrie **is called from my deck to the field, I can use her skill. I flip over the top card and if it is a gold paladin unit, I can superior call it.

I flipped over the top card and smiled greatly when I saw the card. **Sleygal Double Edge**

Roy: Cold hearted beast from the north travels trough deserts and forests to join my clan. My most loyal companion shall be by my side and embrace his fangs, Call! **Sleygal Double Edge!**

From the forest a white furred wolf dashing and evading the trees in front of him and jumped out of the forest to appear behind the dark red knight.

Roy: **Haugan** and **Sleygal double edge**, swap position.

The knight jumped up to the back row with the white furred wolf moving forward with it's steps

Roy: next, **silver fang witch** call!

Behind the Valkyrie girl a magic circle shows up behind her with a mage coming out of the circle with a wolf head gear on her head and place her staff beside her while holding it.

Roy: soul blast!

I removed two cards under my vanguard and then drew a card from my deck. When I looked at my field I saw my line up completed with a proud smile on my face.

Roy mind: now for the final tactic.

Roy: **Sleygal double edge** counter blast twice

I flipped over the last remaining face up cards from my damage zone.

Roy: when I have 4 or more rear guard **gold paladin **unites other then **Sleygal Double edge**. I can use his skill to gain 2000 + for each counter until the end of the turn.

The other unites share their power to white wolf has he expanded his fur and howled loud for releasing it's power

**Sleygal double edge** 10000 + 4000 = 14000

Devour image my field and my unites ready to attack him. He slowly let out a sweat flowing out on the side of his head.

Devour mind: amazing, this is my sensei play style, the Gold Paladins tactics.

Roy: **silver witch** boosted, **Valkyrie** attack

Devour mind: I need to stay calm, this attack is only 13000 power, the others are over 20000. I better block this one and try to maintain only 2 damage lost.

Devour: **Demon World Castle, Fatalita** guard!

The Valkyrie flew towards Devour sorcerer but got smacked away by a giant golem castle with 10 times the height as my unit.

Roy mind: by guarding this weak attack you maintain your 3 damage Devour. If you let that attack trough you would have 4 damage and holding a risk against a critical.

Roy mind: My other attacks are difficult to guard but if you guard the weakest attacker you can use the remaining cards against the stronger cards. Your learning now Devour, even though I learned this much you learned it very quick with only 3 fights so far.

Roy: here I come, Devour, my vanguard avatar attack.

Devour: I'm ready sensei, give me everything you got.

Roy: **Charjgal** boosted. Skill. Soul blast.

Removed the last soul from my** Garmore** and **Charjgal** power increased.

**Charjgal** 6000 + 5000 = 11000 power

Roy: since my damage is over 4 damage, my Garmore limit break activates.

I rested my vanguard as it shines a bright light when I moved it vertical

Roy: Glorious break!

Devour: Glorious break!

Roy: **Garmore**, 5000 +

**The Great silver wolf Garmore** 10000 + 5000 = 15000 power

Roy: with **Charjgal** boosted, it's power is 26000!

Devour: kgg…no…guard

Roy: twin drive, first check

Drive check, **Blessing Owl**

Roy: second check

Drive check, **Flame of Victory [ critical trigger ]**

Roy: critical trigger, critical to my** Garmore**, power to **Sleygal**.

the gold armoured warrior jumped high upwards, in a flash a full moon appeared behind him with his gauntlet swords crossed as it head towards the sorcerer. The warrior passed the Sorcerer leaving 2 white glowing scars behind.

Devour: damage check, first check

Damage check, **Doranbau**

Devour: second check

Damage check, **Darkside Trumpeter** **[ stand trigger ]**

Devour: stand trigger, activated. Power to vanguard, stand for **Caar**

Roy mind: his vanguard powered up.

Roy: **Haugan** boosted, **Sleygal double edge** attack!

**Sleygal double edge + Evil Slaying Swordman, Haugan** = 26000 power

Devour: **Grim Reaper **and** Nightmare Painter **guard!

Devour guard turned 15000 + 5000 trigger = 30000 guard.

Roy mind: he blocked it.

Roy: turn ended, your move…

Roy

Hand: 8

Damage 5

Flipped damage: 5

Unflipped damage: 0

Devour moved the guard unites to drop zone and sighed relieved.

Devour mind: I manage to maintain myself, sensei is very strong. What should I do…my sensei has 8 cards remaining.

Devour reach for his deck and suddenly something pierced trough him. He was sent into a ever lasting darkness surrounding him as a dark figured dragon started down on him.

Devour: who are you?

?: do you wish to become stronger…child…to defeat anyone who opposes you.

The voice sounded dark and heavy yet very powerful while Devour eyes slowly turned bright yellow as mine.

During our battle I noticed Devour eyes change as well. He smirked lightly and drew his card.

Roy mind: what did he drew?

Devour: There once was a dark dragon who raged across the earth destroying innocent lives. I call your name. Rise from the ashes of the demon world. Ride, Kuroi no Tsubasa, **Phantom Blaster Dragon!**

I flinch for seeing the image of dark clouds surrounding Devour and transformed him into a giant darkness dragon with green energy marks shining on it's armour. It smith his double edged spear on the ground creating a earthquake

Roy mind: what is this tension? In the fights we did I didn't face this one before.

Devour: **Darkside Pegasus **call

From the clouds a dark winged Pegasus flew upwards and stayed above with it's eyes glowing red.

Devour: skill, vanguard 2000 +

Phantom Blaster Dragon 10000 + 2000 = 12000 power

Devour: next counter blast. **Damned Charging Lancer!**

The dragon looked back to his comrades and raised his weapon high up while the unites fear for the dragon.

I saw the image of the dragon about to attack and saw fear in the unites eyes.

Roy mind: devour…is this your play style.

Devour expression changed completely as he moved three of his unites away and having only Charon and Doranbau remaining on his rear circle.

Devour: 10000 + also critical +

Phantom Blaster Dragon 12000 + 10000 = 22000. 1 + 1 = 2 critical

Devour: next, **blaster dark, Demon World Castle, Fatalita **and** black sage, Charon **call!

**Blaster dark** grade 2 9000 power/guard 5000

**Demon World Castle, Fatalita** grade 2 10000 power/guard 5000

Devour: Doranbau boosted, Blaster Dark attack, Doranbau skill. 4000 +

Doranbau 6000 + 4000 = 10000 power + Blaster dark = 19000

Roy: kgg, **flame of victory** guard!

Devour: next my dragon turn.

The dragon raised his lance towards my Golden armoured warrior while my hands quivering a lot.

Roy: **Silent Punisher, Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth, Waving Owl **and** Precipice Whirlwind, Sagramore** guard!

Unites appeared before me to defend **Garmore** at all cost.

Roy mind: 35000 guard, his **castle** skill gains 2000 power, plus **Charon** makes it 20000. I have to maintain my last guards…

Devour: twin drive, first check

Drive check, **Triple Dark Armor**

Devour: second check.

Drive check, **Grim Reaper [ critical trigger ]**

Devour: critical trigger.

Roy mind: oh no…

Devour: all the effect to my vanguard.

The dragon gained more power and launched his lance trough my defence making my unites disappear. **Garmore** was the last unit standing as the dragon eyes glaring at **Garmore **and pierced it's lance trough him.

Roy: **Garmore**!

Received 3 damage with no heals as the cards landed on my damage zone.

When the match was over our image ended along with our eyes turning back to normal.

Devour: uh? Wow, I feel kind of woozy, did I win?

My body was frozen by the image of Garmore being pierced trough the dragon lancer.

Devour: sensei?

I broke free of my tension when Devour called me as I looked at him. His face expression was back to normal as I was confused which one of his personality was real.

Roy: yea, you won. Congrats Devour.

I smiled to him as he smiled with me. When we did the backdoor opened with TSS with his grocery bag

TSS: uh? Why are you two here?

Roy: TSS?

TSS: the doors are system are broken so I closed the shop until it's fixed

Devour: sorry, we didn't knew they were broken. Can we use the backdoor then?

TSS: of course.

TSS moved away as Devour took leave with his cards in his possession.

Devour: let's fight again, sensei!

He smiled while waving at me as I waved slowly back.

TSS: new friend Roy-kun?

Roy: yea…

I looked down at my cards as I felt something aching inside of me

Roy: sort of…

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11 Shop tournament entrance

Chapter 11

Shop tournament entrance

The glass doors opened as a blond hair pony tailed women enters the building and heading for the registration department.

Lady: how may I help you, Sara-sama?

Sara: I have a appointment with you know who.

Lady: I see, just a moment.

The lady picked up her phone and called to the first number of a room.

Lady: sir, employ 02319 wants to speak to you.

lady: you may proceed Sara-sama have a nice day.

The women passed by the registration and entered the elevator. She then pressed her password on the elevator and went to a floor that no one has ever been before.

When the doors opened a giant trace of red carpet leads to big sized throne with a male sitting patience for the women. The light shines upon the women while the male kept hidden in the shadows.

?: what's your report, 02319?

The male voice was being changed very heavy when he spoke and very deep as well.

Sarah: sir, I encountered someone who might have the power we have been seeking for.

?: show me

Sarah picked up her remote and pressed a button to show a digital footage of me and her battling each other.

?: a teenage boy?

Sarah: he didn't manage to activate the table but somehow he got a little glimpse of energy that is the same as our power.

The women pass forward the images on the scene where my eyes turned yellow.

Sarah: his eyes started to glow whenever he ride his avatar called, **The Great Silver Wolf Garmore.**

The male groaned lightly while he taps his finger continuously on his throne.

?: **gold paladin**, so they finally made their move.

Sarah: sir?

?: this is none of your concern 02319, you may go.

Sarah: but sir

The male glared in a instant with a dark shadow figured monster shows behind him.

The women shivered in fear as she bowed down to the male. Then she turned away and walked back to the elevator. When the elevator door closes the male then put on another screen with me versus Devour from yesterday tape.

?: seems like the war is coming sooner then expected.

The male pushed a button as the side lean part of the throne showed a list of vanguard players. The male scrolls with his finger to find a person on it list and stopped. He tapped the person as he smirks sinister.

?: seems my plan is proceeding sooner then expected, it's only a matter of time now that someone will make a stand.

The male zoomed closer between me and devour the moment we clashed our vanguards.

meanwhile me, Blaster and Maka were busy discussing about my deck as I had bought tons of new packs laying on the ground when they were opened.

TSS: be sure to throw the empty ones into the trash guys, I don't want garbage on my floor.

TSS was sitting on his chair with his feet's on his counter while reading a book. Even though he called us we were too focused how my deck should be build.

Roy: not sure about this card though, it has weak power but a draw skill

Maka: perhaps you should use more draw triggers instead.

Blaster: no way Maka, his guard will lower, how about more critical then stands.

Maka: but then he can only attack with 3 unites at a time.

Blaster: that's true…but Roy, why are you editing your deck again, it's like the 7th time so far.

TSS: regional tournament.

Blaster/Maka: uh?

Roy: I decided to join that tournament.

Blaster/Maka: EEEH!

TSS closed his book and glared angrily for the noises from Maka and Blaster as they shushed.

Roy: but even if I participate in that tournament, I need teams in order to join.

Blaster: but don't we usually hold a shop tournament before you can enter the regional tournament?

Roy: uh? A shop tournament, do you need to win that first to participate?

Maka and Blaster both face palmed while I looked confused towards them.

Maka: this is how it goes. You first need to win the shop tournament from the top 4. then you go to regional tournament with the top 4 as your team mates. After that it's the national tournament.

Roy: wow, amazing…

TSS moved over to join the conversation with a serious look on his face and his arms crossed.

TSS: that's not all you three.

We all focused our eyes to TSS while he looked down to the table with a unsure look on his face.

TSS: most members there are already really strong. I'm not sure with your level right now Roy-kun it would be wise to enter.

I kept quiet while Maka and Blaster both looked at me and then to each other to let out a big sigh. Suddenly I smacked my hands on the table and looked serious back to TSS. TSS was surprised my face expression was pure confidence.

Roy: I will win, with my future team.

TSS began to smirk lightly as he lifted his shoulders up

TSS: guess it can't be helped, I shall host the tournament tomorrow, be sure you three get some good rest and make the best deck you can make.

Maka/Blaster/Roy: yes sir!

Roy: wait…tomorrow!

I began to panic as Maka and Blaster tries to calm me down, TSS chuckled how I panicked over a simple event

TSS mind: Roy-kun, you have already grown so much, after seeing the tape, I know you can win the regional. However, the national is still a hard road to follow trough. But since her made his choice it can't be helped.

After I calmed down me, Maka and Blaster cleaned up the mess we made while I received a bag from TSS with the cards I bought in it.

Roy: are you two going to participate

Maka: probably, but I'm not much of a tournament fan.

Roy: how about you Blaster?

Blaster: well, since I know your going to enter, I might lose already once I'm against you Roy

Roy: uh? How come you think that way?

Blaster: well…in every card fight we did you always beaten me and I didn't even defeat you once.

I slowly stopped walking as Blaster looked at me as I suddenly yelled at him

Roy: man up blaster!

Blaster: u-uh?

Roy: how you suppose to beat me if you keep doing that attitude!

Maka: h-hey Roy isn't that a little uncalled for

Blaster moved his head low and made his hands into fists, he turned away and started to run.

Roy: blaster!

He kept running away and turned around the corner as he fled back home.

Roy:…Blaster…

Maka: Roy, I know you want to help Blaster but he doesn't know which clan he should use.

Roy: it's true that Blaster keeps switching his clan, but still…

Maka placed his hand on my shoulder and gave a couple of shoulder taps

Maka: everything will be fine, I'll talk to him, be sure to work on your deck in the mean time.

Roy: y-yea…sorry for my outburst

Maka: is alright, sometimes Blaster needs a good motivation, he really looks up to you as a rival.

Roy: rival?

Maka: anyway, I better get going before he get lost. See you tomorrow Roy.

We both waved while I looked down towards the ground feeling guilty about my outburst.

Roy mind: I didn't mean to snap, I want him to win as well…still…

When I got back home I headed back into my room and took out the cards on the floor. Shortly I sorted out the **gold paladin** cards and the rest I put into my collection map.

Roy mind: come to think of it, it has only been a couple of weeks since I played this game. I met many foes and many comrades since then. This game sure makes it fun to play…but still

My memory kept kicking in with the fight against Devour with **phantom blaster dragon**

Roy mind: I lost because of that dragon…no…I was being too focused on **Garmore** limit break that I reached damage 5 too soon. What should I do?…so many options and I only got until tomorrow.

I kept the cards close and divided the grades from 0 to 3 lined up from left to right.

Roy: I know already I shall keep **Garmore** in my deck. He is my avatar after all…but I cant keep playing with the same cards over and over again. I need new tactics.

At Maka's house, he just lays down with his deck all set for tomorrow tournament.

Maka mind: regional tournament…National tournament…all of them are nothing to me, but seeing Roy play I want to become stronger as well. I want to beat Roy as well Blaster.

At blaster home, Blaster lay down on his bed all mixed up and clueless with tons of his cards laying on the floor.

Blaster: which clan…which cards…it doesn't matter if I face Roy…

Roy flashback: how you suppose to beat me if you keep doing that attitude!

Blaster kept quiet and turned his head side way to watch his cards laying on his floor, his eyes narrowed and moved himself away from his bed.

Blaster: just you wait Roy, I shall make the strongest deck ever.

Finally the day has arrived as many students gathered in the shop until TSS has closed his shop for the limit amount of people that can participate and watch.

When I arrived it was really crowed as I looked around for Maka and Blaster.

Roy mind: what a crowd, I didn't expect it to be this intense.

I walked over to the circling group of people as I cut in between them. In the centre I saw TSS tapping his microphone and kept sometimes blowing at it.

TSS: odd why wont this thing go on?

One of the sponsors who are going to be the eye witness of the tournament went to TSS and switched a button on his microphone on

TSS put a awkward smile on his face but the sponsor didn't react on it as he took his seat with the other two sponsors next to him.

TSS: ahem…hello everyone welcome to the shop tournament Byond. I shall be your host TSS

Some people looked at each other as some applaud for TSS.

TSS mind: I sell them those packs and this is how they thank me…

TSS: anyway, the rules are simple. At the start of this tournament 16 members will participate in this tournament. The seats are taken as the members prepare themselves for the fight.

Me standing with a tons of people and saw Blaster standing with Maka. He saw me as I waved at him but he frowned and looked the other.

Roy mind: he is still mad…

TSS: now for the first contestants. Roy versus masked hero!

Roy: masked hero?

The lights turned off in a couple of seconds when the lights turned back on a young male dressed as **Masked Police, Grander** unit

Hero: have no fear everyone, Grander is here to save the shop once again!

The hero extended his arms wide with a X pose with his legs and arms. Everyone looked at him all confused and speechless as I wonder why he is in cosplay

Roy mind: this guy is my first opponent?

Hero: hm? You there with the blond hair!

The hero pointed at me while I wide my eyes and getting shy when people started to look at me.

Hero: you're my opponent is it not, that makes you the enemy of my clan! In the name of justice, I shall serve my heroic vanguard with loyalty and teamwork.

The hero voice sounded energetic with full spirit showing how much he was in his role.

Hero: what's your answer villain!

Roy:…I-I accept your challenge.

Hero: hmph, so much for confidence, I expect a good card fight young men.

The hero moved over to the table with his deck placed as I also took my place. I shivered a lot for being nervous with all the people around us watching our match.

Roy mind: oh no…I getting stage frights…I must keep myself calm.

I began to breath heavily while holding my chest. TSS looked at me strange when he moved in the middle of the table.

TSS: you okay Roy-kun?

Roy: I'm fine, just not used to so many people watching

I moved my hand away from my chest as TSS kept a eye on me.

TSS: then the match shall begin, Masked hero versus Roy. Game, start!

Roy: stand up, vanguard.

Hero: stand up, hero of justice!

Hero: **Enigman Flow**

**Enigman Flow **grade 0 5000 power/guar 10000

Roy: **Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph**

**Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph **grade 0 5000 power/guard 10000

Maka mind: **Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph? **A new starter…has Roy already evolved once more?

Roy mind: **Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph…**

While I started at the unit I remembered my dream last night as I close my eyes to picture it back. I ended up being surrounded by cliffs with no escape, it felt like a nightmare for being trapped endless until I heard a powerful roar from a distance.

One cliff got cut down in half by a huge silver sharp blade, when the cliff separated all I could see from the sunlight a long golden hair floating from the warrior with two blades at hands.

Roy mind: ever since I dreamt about it I woke up and made the deck as fast as I could. This is…my evolution!

Roy: draw, **Evil Slaying Swordman, Haugan **ride!

**Evil Slaying Swordman, Haugan** grade 1 7000 power/guard 5000

Hero: you show your true skin by calling a evil swordsman young one

Roy: **Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph** skill

I ignored the Hero judgement on my Gold paladin unit as I moved **Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph** to the bottom left rear circle

Roy: your move.

Roy

Hand: 5

Damage: 0

Flipped damage: 0

Unflipped damage: 0

My face expression turned serious as the Hero studied my face from afar with his hand near his eyes.

Hero mind: this boy suddenly got serious for some reason, even so, lady luck will support my heroes

Hero: draw. **Enigman Ripple heroic** ride!

**Enigman Ripple **grade 1 6000 power/guard 5000

Hero: skill, while **Flow** is in his heroic soul, he gains a continuously 2000 +

**Enigman Ripple** 6000 + 2000 = 8000

Hero: next **flow **skill, when ripple ride on top of him I can add **Enigman Wave** from my deck to my hand

The hero search trough his deck and showed me the card before he put it into his hand. He placed the deck back down and rested **Ripple.**

Hero: **Enigman Ripple** attack!

**Enigman Wave 8000 power versus Evil Slaying Swordman, Haugan 7000 power**

Roy: Koongal guard. [ guard 10000 ]

Hero: what the? A early guard!

Enigman Wave 8000 power versus Evil Slaying Swordman, Haugan 17000 power

Hero mind: even with trigger it wont hit.

Hero: justice judgement check!

Drive check, **Justice Cobalt [ critical trigger ]**

Hero: all the effect to my **Ripple.**

Roy: however, even with 13000 power it wont surpass 17000 power. Plus **Koongal** skill, after his guard finishes I can move it to soul

Hero mind: that's what he is after, to add another card in soul

Hero: turn ended

Hand: 7

Damage: 0

Flipped damage: 0

Unflipped damage: 0

Roy: draw, **Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane** ride!

**Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane** grade 2 9000 power/guard 5000

Roy: **Gigantech Commander **and** silver fang witch **call

**Gigantic Commander** grade 2 8000 power/guard 5000 [ top left corner ]

**Silver Fang Witch** grade 1 5000 power/guard 5000 [ behind vanguard ]

Roy: **Silver fang witch** soul blast.

I moved the 2 cards underneath the vanguard and then drew a card from my deck.

Maka mind: his deck complete changed again, how come he knows how to use it so well in one day?

Roy: **Witch** boosted, **Vivian** attack!

**Silver Fang Witch + Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane = 14000 power versus Enigman Wave 8000 power**

Hero mind: I could guard but if it is a trigger I would lose a 10000 guard.

Hero: heroic no guard.

Roy: drive trigger check

Drive check, **Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth [ no trigger ]**

Hero: damage check

Damage check, **Commander Laurel [ no trigger ]**

Roy: **Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph** boosted, **Gigantic Commander** attack, skill. When I have more rear guards then my opponent, it's power goes up by 3000 +

**Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph + Gigantic Commander + skill = 16000 power versus Enigman Ripple 8000 power**

Maka mind: instead of superior call with **Vivian** skill he used **Koongal** to increase his draw from his soul. Could it be…that he doesn't have good unites in his hand?

Hero: **Justice Cobalt** guard! **[ 10000 guard ]**

**Gigantic Commander 16000 power versus Enigman Ripple 18000 power**

Roy: turn ended.

Hand: 5

Damage: 0

Flipped damage: 0

Unflipped damage: 0

Hero mind: right now his unites are weak, what is he going for? The **Gold paladin** have limit break, why is he guarding early?

Hero: stand and draw.

Hero mind: right now is a good chance to decrease his hand and attack him with full force.

Hero: **Enigman Wave** heroic ride!

**Enigman Wave **grade 2** 9000 power/guard 5000**

Hero: **Enigman Wave** skill, while **Enigman Ripple **is in his soul, his power gains a continuously 1000 +

**Enigman Wave** 9000 + 1000 = 10000 power

Hero: and now for the main event.

The hero picked out two cards and place them on his forehead.

Roy mind: main event?

Hero: masked hero of legend shall give his strength with his comrades, shining armour of loyalty and justice will over come the evil villains! Call my avatar! **Masked Police, Grander**

**Masked Police, Grander** grade 2 8000 power/guard 5000 [ left and right top rear circle ]

Roy mind: two **Grander** with 8000 power. What is he planning?

Hero: **Masked Police, Grander**, attack his evil commander! Skill activated, when this card attacks my vanguard gains 2000 +

**Enigman Wave** 10000 + 2000 = 12000 power

**Masked Police, Grander 8000 power versus Gigantic Commander 8000 power**

Roy mind: a rear guard attack. I can block his attack however, he has another Grander, waiting to be used again. To maintain my hand I have to let this attack trough.

Roy: no guard.

**Gigantic Commander** is send to drop zone

Hero: next** Masked Police, Grander **vanguard attack!

**Masked Police, Grander 8000 versus Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane 9000 power**

Roy mind: what is he trying to do, That attack won't hurt my **Vivian**?

Hero: skill once more activated.

**Enigman Wave** 12000 + 2000 = 14000 power

Hero: now for my vanguard to attack!

**Enigman Wave 14000 power versus Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane 9000 power**

Roy: no guard

Hero: heroic justice check

Drive check, **Enigman Shine [ no trigger ]**

Roy: damage check

Damage check, **Falcon Knight of the Azure [ draw trigger ]**

Roy: draw trigger, power to vanguard, plus draw

Hero: your not the only one who get to draw young one

Roy: what do you mean by that?

Hero: **Enigman Wave** has unlocked a new skill when his power is 14000 or higher. When this card hits I get to draw one card.

Roy mind: that's why he was powering up **Wave **more.

The hero drew his card while I cant read his face expression because of his helmet.

Roy mind: wait a minute…could it be he not only cosplay, he uses it to his advantage so the player wont read his face when he draws a card.

The hero looked at me with his glass tinted visor as it shined in the corner of his visor.

Roy mind: he is not just playing his role…he is playing with me as well.

Hero: your move, young one…

Hero

Hand: 6

Damage: 2

Flipped damage: 0

Unflipped damage: 2

I began to sweat a little for not knowing if he is bluffing right now or not. I drew my card and widens my eyes from the card I just drew

**Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel**

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12 Shop tournament round 1

Chapter 12

**Shop tournament round 1. the appearance of the blond lion**

I drew my card and widens my eyes from the card I just drew

**Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel**

Roy mind: **Blond Ezel…**

I went back to my memory from the image of me being saved by a warrior with long floating blond hair. The sunlight slowly faded and revealed the warrior identity.

**Blond Ezel:** why are you here?

Roy: uh? Well, not sure. Sometimes I sleep and appear on united sanctuary.

**Blond Ezel:** you smell like a friend I once knew.

Roy: a friend, who?

**Blond Ezel: Garmore**

Roy: you know where he is!

**Blond ezel**: no, I have been travelling these mountains to find him, but so far no success. I can always sense him, yet I didn't feel his presence anywhere, until you showed up with the same scent and aura.

Roy: same scent and aura? I don't know what you mean by that.

**Blond Ezel:** then transform into him

The warrior raised one of his sword to me while I flinched when he rose it.

Roy: w-wait, transform into him!

**Blond Ezel:** I heard rumours about a human who transformed into **Garmore**, I want to see it with my own eyes to judge your strength. Now do it or you will die!

Roy: I-I cant! **Sleygal double edge** told me I did it when he was in danger, I don't know how it happened. But all I know is they need my help to find my avatar.

The warrior eyes widened from the last word I spoke of. He lowered his sword and lose some of his tension.

**Blond Ezel:** avatar?...

Roy: you didn't knew about that part?

**Blond Ezel**: you…you really want to save him don't you?

Roy: of course I want to, I would do anything for it!

My eyes showed him I spoke the truth, the warrior closed his eyes and his green gem on his forehead starts to glow. My eyes got caught up into the light as mine turned bright yellow for seeing a image of **Blond Ezel.**

In his image I saw him and **Garmore training** and sparing together in the mountains, they even eat together as best friends. But one day he didn't show up anymore for being assigned as king of the **gold paladin.**

**Blond Ezel flashback:** why did you accept it, **Garmore!**

**Garmore flasback**: I cant tell you **Eze**l…I made a oath to the knight of the round table I wouldn't tell about it.

**Blond Ezel:** is this how you treat your best friend, after all we have been through!

The golden armour warrior just walked away from **Ezel, Ezel** began to attack as **Garmore **turned around in reaction to block his sabres with one gauntlet sword.

**Garmore:** good bye…old friend.

**Garmore** stomped his fist against **Ezel** stomach until he fainted, the gold armour warrior left him behind in the wasteland where he lives. Since that fight, they never saw each other and didn't even spoke to each other.

The gem of **Blond Ezel** stopped and so his image he showed to me.

Roy:…wow…

The warrior turned around and sighed big.

**Blond Ezel:** despite that I hate him for leaving me behind, he is still my best friend I ever had when I was little. He was like a brother to me…I'll help you find him

Roy: really!

**Blond Ezel**: on one condition

Roy: what's that?

The warrior turned around and raised his swords while giving me a tense glare.

**Blond Ezel:** create my ride phrase and I'll give you a new power called, burning soul.

From the last word it sank into my memory as I kept looking at the card while wondering why **Garmore** would do such a thing to him.

Roy mind: I'll help you find him…my friend…

I raised the card up while closing my eyes for thinking and image the chant that is fitting for the card.

Roy: Courage and bravery building up his burning soul. Roar out the strength and you're your sabres along side with my comrades, giving you the strength to continue your quest. Ride! **Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel!**

When I placed **Ezel** on the vanguard circle my eyes turned bright yellow for a couple of seconds as I feel the hot feeling inside my heart.

Roy mind: what is this…suddenly my body…

I started to pant a little heavy as TSS noticed my breathing

TSS mind: Roy-kun…

Slowly I got used to the hot feeling inside of me as I maintained it with in. My eyes back to normal as they focused to the masked hero.

Hero: **Blond Ezel** uh, let's see how you role your cards villain

Roy: I'm no villain, I'm the vanguard of the **gold paladin** clan.

TSS eyes widens from my words as well Maka and Blaster. The hero lightly lit his head up for my voice sounded more confident and powerful.

Hero mind: he changed…but how?...

Roy: **Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane** and **Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth** call!

**Player of the Holy Bow** grade 2 9000 power/guard 5000 [ left top rear ]

**Knight of Elegant Skills,** **Gareth** grade 1 8000 power/guard 5000 [ right top rear ]

Roy: **Gareth** attack **Grander**

**Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth 8000 power versus Masked Police, Grander 8000 power**

Hero: heroic no guard!

Hero moved **Grander** to drop zone while keeping his cards tight into his hand for losing his avatar.

Roy: your avatar means a lot to you, doesn't it.

The masked hero raised his visor to me while I smiled back at.

Roy: I wouldn't want to lose my avatar in battle as well.** Kyrph** boosted**, Vivian** attack vanguard!

**Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph 5000 power + Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane 9000 power = 14000 power versus Enigman Wave power 10000**

Hero: you say it with care young one but a hero knows his duty and that's protecting it's comrades. **Masked Police, Grander, **heroic intercept!

**Masked Police, Grander 5000 guard + Enigman Wave 10000 power = 15000 power**

Roy: the will to protect your clan is very important to me, just like my friends who are watching me right now.

I took a small glance at Blaster as he noticed me watching him. His anger towards me faded for knowing it wasn't my intention to upset him the other day. I looked back to the fight as I rested my vanguard.

Roy mind: just like you **Blond Ezel**, I wouldn't want to lose a friend also…if it did…I would do anything to bring them back.

Roy: **silver witch** boosted, **Blond Ezel** attack! **Blond ezel** skill activated, during this turn it gains 1000+ for every rear guard **gold paladin** on my field. Right now there are 4 so 4000+

Hero: what the, your clan powers up by your rears!

Roy: I'm just a beginner in this game, but I want to fight at my best with these cards. Burning charge!

**Silver witch 5000 power + Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel 14000 power = 19000 power**

Hero: heroic no guard

Roy: twin drive, first check.

Drive check, **Player of the Holy Axe, Nimue [ no trigger ]**

Roy: second check

Drive check, **Flame of Victory [ critical trigger ]**

Roy: critical trigger, all the effect to my vanguard

Hero: damage check twice

Damage check, **Cosmo Roar [ no trigger ]**

Damage check, **Enigman Storm [ no trigger ]**

Maka: yes, 4th damage, he is going well now, uh blaster.

Maka looked over to Blaster but lifted a eyebrow how Blaster was studying the fight very focused on it.

Roy: turn ended

Hand: 6

Damage: 1

Flipped damage: 0

Unflipped damage: 1

Hero mind: 4th damage, he only got one damage…I must give him a lot of damage this turn.

Hero: stand and draw.

The hero moved the drawn card to his hand slide his finger tips slowly towards a card.

Roy mind: here it comes…his key card…

Hero: high technology as evolved the hero to the max, may his great sword serve for justice against the ones who commit crimes! Ride! **Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha!**

**Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha** grade 3 10000 power/guard 0

Hero: **Commander Laurel, Glory Maker, Enigman Ripple, Platinum Ace** and **Cosmo Beak** call!

**Commander Laurel **grade 1 4000 power/guard 5000 [ left bottom rear ]

**Glory Maker **grade 1 6000 power/guard 5000 [ behind vanguard ]

**Enigman Ripple **grade 1 6000 power/guard 5000 [ right bottom rear ]

**Enigman Shine** grade 3 9000 power/guard 0 [ right top rear ]

**Cosmo Beak** grade 2 10000 power/guard 5000 [ left top rear ]

TSS: **Laurel**…be careful Roy-kun, his tactic is about to come

Hero: Cosmo Beak, counter blast.

Hero flipped over the 2 face up cards from his damage zone.

Hero: by counter blast 2, I can give my vanguard 4000+

**Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha** 10000 + 4000 = 14000 power

Hero: **Glory maker** boosted, **Daiyusha** attack vanguard! **Glory maker** skill, while I have 4 or more damage on my damage zone, the unit that boost gains 4000 +

**Glory maker** 6000 + 4000 = 10000 power

Hero: next** Daiyusha** skill, at the start of my attack step and this card has 14000 or more power, it gains critical plus!

Roy mind: power 24000, plus critical…

I looked over my damage zone and then looked at my hand and field

Roy mind: I have only 1 damage, I can afford his attack go trough even if he gets a double critical.

Roy: no guard.

Hero: now for my ultimate move, hyper drive check activated!

Roy: h-hyper drive check?

TSS: it's just a twin drive Roy-kun.

Roy: oh…hehe…

Hero: focus young one, hyper twin drive, first check.

Drive check, **Justice Cobalt [ critical trigger ]**

Roy mind: a critical trigger now he will give it to it's power to **Enigman Shine** so it will attack with 20000 power.

Hero: all the effect to my vanguard

Roy: what! Not to your rear guard!

**Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha** 24000 + 5000 = 29000 power. 2 + 1 = 3 critical.

Hero: no need for this tactic to work, hyper drive second check.

Drive check, **Cosmo Fang [ stand trigger ]**

Blaster: no way a double trigger check!

Hero: **Glory Maker** stand, power to vanguard

**Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha **29000 + 5000 = 34000 power

Roy mind: why is he giving it all to his vanguard?

Hero: now, damage check three times kid

Roy: o-oh yea. Damage check three times

I flipped over my top three cards but didn't receive any triggers among them

Roy: no trigger

Hero: now for the final performance!

Roy: w-what?

Hero: Dimension Police, off to the crime scene immediately! **Laurel** skill activated!

His 4 rears next to his vanguard are placed horizontal as the vanguard is placed vertical once more.

Roy: w-wait what happened!

Hero: when my vanguard attack hits my opponent, **Laurel** skill activates. By resting 4 of my unites including himself, I can stand the vanguard.

Roy: n-no way, that means…

Hero: my vanguard can attack again, plus **Glory Maker **can boost again thanks to the stand trigger.

Roy mind: that's why he powered up his vanguard only, to attack once more…

Hero: it's over, kid. **Glory maker** boosted, **Daiyusha** attack vanguard!

**Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha 34000 & critical 3 versus Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel 10000 power**

Roy mind: this is bad, if I take the hit I'm finished!

Roy: **Flame of Victory, Player of the Holy Axe, 2 Nimue, Mage of Calamity, Tripp, Flash Edge Valkyrie** and **Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane** intercept!

**Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha 34000 & critical 3 versus Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel 45000 power**

Hero mind: my attack won't pass now.

Hero: hyper drive, first check

Drive check, **Enigman Storm [ no trigger ]**

Hero: second check

Drive check, **Cosmo Beak [ no trigger ]**

Hero: tsk, no trigger, turn ended.

Hand: 5

Damage: 4

Flipped damage: 2

Unflipped damage: 2

Hero mind: let's see, with a grade 3 on my first check I have less guard. But with total of 35000 guard I can survive this round at ease.

Roy: stand and draw.

Roy mind: that was close, but my move cost me to lose my good unites…I only have 2 card in my hand right now. But my attacks wont do any good to him. what should I do now?

Suddenly the voice of** Ezel** spoke to me with a strong voice inside my head.

**Blond Ezel**: it's time to activate my burning soul, LIMIT BREAK!

Roy mind: limit break, has **Ezel** also that kind of power as my **Garmore**?...right now it's my only hope.

Roy: limit break!

Hero: what!

Roy: while my damage is 4 or more I can activate my **Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel **skill. By paying 2 counter blast from my damage zone I can then flip over the top card and if it's a **gold paladin** I can superior call it.

I placed my finger tips strong against my deck and closed my eyes, hoping for a good card.

Roy mind: gold paladin, give me the strength I need to win this match.

I pulled the card and flipped it over with my eyes opened at that time.

Roy: **Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains** superior call!

**Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains **grade 2 10000 power/guard 5000 [ left top rear ]

Hero mind: no matter what unites you call with your counterblast, I can guard this turn.

Roy: next **Blond Ezel** gains power equal to the superior called unit

Hero: wait what!

**Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel 10000 + 10000 = 20000 power**

Roy: next counter blast again!

Hero: wait it can do it twice!

I flipped over the top card and smirked lightly.

Roy: good for you to come as well, my friend.

I raised the card above my head and closed my eyes.

Roy: Cold hearted beast from the north travels trough deserts and forests to join my clan. My most loyal companion shall be by my side and embrace his fangs, Superior Call! **Sleygal Double Edge!**

**Sleygal Double Edge **grade 3 10000 power/guard 0 [ right bottom rear ]

**Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel** 20000 + 10000 = 30000

Hero: 3…30000 power!

Blaster gulped as he saw my evolution of the gold paladin grow further beyond his imagine

Maka: he became stronger…

Roy: **Sleygal and Gareth**, switch position.

I moved the **Sleygal card** forward and **Gareth** behind him

Roy: **Silver Fang Witch** boosted, **Blond Ezel** attack!

**Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel** 30000 + **Silver Fang Witch** 5000 = 35000 power

**Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel 35000 power versus Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha 10000 power**

Hero mind: 35000 power…I can guard but then his other unites will finish me off. Only one option left.

Hero: a hero will take you on young one, heroic no guard!

My mind became blank as I saw the image of the blond long haired warrior clashing his double sabres against the giant robot of justice that is 5 times taller then my warrior.

Roy: twin drive, first check

Drive check, **Silent Punisher [ critical trigger ]**

Hero: critical trigger!

Roy: critical trigger activated! All the effect to my **Blond Ezel**!

**Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel** 35000 + 5000 = 40000 power. 1 + 1 = Critical 2

Roy: second check

Drive check, **Great Silver Wolf, Garmore [ no trigger ]**

When I saw the drive check I smiled greatly as I closed my eyes to image the final drive check.

The warrior gains more power but the robot shows more resistance against the warrior, suddenly he heard the same old howl he hears everyday.

**Blond Ezel: Garmore?**

On top of the cliff, **Garmore** watching his fight as he jumped up into the sky and landed beside him. With his gauntlet swords separated the two from clashing each other.

The warrior and the gold armoured warrior stared each other with cold eyes but they slowly smiled with each other as they dashed towards the giant robot together.

They both yelled their lungs out for they put their arms against each other to combine their weapon with each other to create a massive damage to the robot when they came in contact.

Hero: heroic…damage check…

Damage check, **Masked Police, Grander**

Hero: last check…

Damage check,** Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha**

Hero: no trigger…the hero…has fallen…

The masked hero scarf cut lose as it dropped on the floor like he forfeit the match in a boxing match

TSS: the match is over, the winner is! Roy-kun!

The crowd cheered for me as I suddenly realised they applaud for me. I got embarrassed for now realising they were still here, the fight was so intense I completely forgot about the crowd

I looked over to Blaster as he smiled lightly to me as well Maka next him. I raised my thumb up towards them and showed my teeth with a great smile on my face.

The masked hero came over to me as my smile faded into a serious look on my face. He slowly offered his hand to me as it took me by surprise but nodded to him as I accept his handshake.

Hero: I misjudged you young one, you truly are the good guy.

Roy: me and my comrades will be looking forward to battle you again…masked hero.

The hero nodded and picked up his scarf as he leaved the shop towards the glass doors in slow motion while I bowed half way my upper body to him to show my respect.

To be continued


	13. Chapter 13 Shop tournament round 2

**Chapter 13**

**Shop tournament round 2. the prince of maiden roses**

I won the first round against the masked hero, it was intense when I didn't notice his Laurel skill. Thanks to masked hero I should not take my opponents lightly in round 2 of the tournament.

Just 8 competitors remaining and among them are my friends Blaster and Maka. We all want to be in the same team, just wait for me you two.

Roy mind: I manage to win but maybe the next opponent will be tougher.

When I was deep in my conscious I received a tap on my head as I looked up.

Maka: hey Roy, saw your match.

Roy: ah, Maka, blaster. Did you guys won your rounds?

Maka: yep, Blaster sure made a strong deck this time.

Roy: really blaster?

Blaster: well…it is good but I don't know how it will turn out in the end.

Roy: I see, seems like my opponent is already decided on the list.

We moved over to the list and saw my name next to the other one.

Maka: Valodor?

Valodor: seems like my name is getting popular then before

We turned around and saw a tall slink guy holding a rose. Black hair with dark eyes gazing on us while wearing the same uniform as we do at our school

Maka: Valodor the rose knight

Roy: rose knight?

Valodor: seems my rumours at school keep spreading, have to thank my ladies later.

He stood up and put his hands in his pockets while walking straight towards me.

Valodor: how boring, another male to fight. Wished some females took a like in this game.

Valodor smirked and talked while not even looking at me. Maka slowly glared to Valodor as Valodor noticed Maka glaring at him.

Valodor: now, now don't get all angry Maka-kun, by the way…how is your sister doing?

Valodor smirked lightly to Maka to mock him, Maka slowly got fed up by the last words he spoke about and charged towards him.

Maka: you bastard!

Maka almost hit Valodor with his fist as TSS blocked his fist with his own hand.

TSS: you fight in the shop then I have no choice but to disqualify you. Either use revenge on the game or get out.

Maka kept quiet as he lowered his arm, he kept glaring at Valodor while Valodor just raised his elbows and moved away from us.

Roy: what's up with him, Maka?

I noticed Maka was caught up with anger, his fists kept being tight and didn't lose his temper.

When he finally settled down me and blaster sit down with Maka on a private seat.

Blaster: mind telling me what that's all about?

Maka:…

Roy: Maka, is there something that Valodor did to you?

Maka: no…he just hurt my sister…a lot…

Blaster: I didn't knew you had a sister

Maka:…it all started when my sister and I were in first grade at high school. Me and her took same classes with each other…but Valodor was there too…

Maka image back in the days where he was younger with his sister and talking to each other.

Maka flashback: you have someone you like?

? flashback: y-yea…but I'm not sure if he likes me back

Maka flashback: I'm sure he will, come on you're my sister, no one can reject you.

Maka: that's when I didn't realise it was the player Valodor…he called her boring and obnoxious to look at…like it was just a toy to be tossed away.

Maka smacked his fist on the table and baring his teeth. He shut his eyes tied and started to cry a little.

Roy: Maka…

Maka:…Roy…please defeat him for me…for me…

I wasn't very confident if I can promise him anything for I don't want to disappoint him if I failed. While we were silenced the doors opened as winds came in.

Winds looked around and saw me with the guys with a smile on her face.

Winds: Roy-kun.

Heard a familiar voice but when I turned around I saw Valodor in front of Winds.

Valodor: my, my such a women entering into m life.

Valodor raised Winds her hand while winds looked confused by the manner of Valodor. I ran between them and held winds wrist to move her hand away from Valodor.

Valodor: hm? You again?

Winds: Roy-kun?

I glared at Valodor with a very tense look, he studied my eyes and smirked once more big towards me.

Valodor: interesting, is this girl your girlfriend?

I began to blush heavily but kept winds away from him while trying to keep my straight face up.

Roy: that doesn't matter, I wont let you hurt winds.

Valodor slowly began to laugh at me as I respond by showing my teeth, he slowly stopped his laughter and place his forehead against mine while staring at my eyes.

Valodor: you sure act tough now, but I can see your nothing but a coward.

My eyes widens for a sec as my grip on winds her wrist slowly let loose and dropped my arm to my side. I recover quickly by pushing Valodor away from me.

Valodor: meet you at the table…Mr. Romeo.

Winds: what's that all about, Roy-kun?

Roy mind: how did he know…

My body shivers with my eyes looking down at the ground while breathing shivering.

Winds: Roy-kun?

The moment Winds touched my shoulder my tension faded as I looked back and see Winds

Roy: forgive me…I need to get ready for my match.

I slowly walked to the table while Winds wondered what's going on with me. Maka, Blaster and winds stood next to each other watching my back as I face Valodor against me.

TSS: now for round 2, Valodor versus Roy-kun.

Valodor: before we continue, let's make it interesting with a bet

Roy: what?...

Valodor moved his hand straight forward to Winds with a giant smirk on his face.

Valodor: if I win, I get your girlfriend.

Winds: EH!

Winds began to blush for the mentioning of being my girlfriend, but I reacted differently with a frown on my face towards Valodor.

Valodor: so, what's your bet…Mr. Romeo

I kept silenced and turned around watching Maka. I smiled lightly to him and turned back to face Valodor.

Roy: if I win, you will apologize to Maka sister

Valodor: hmm, how boring, you could have bet for a kiss of your lover.

My eyes didn't change nor my cheeks turned red, Valodor confidence slowly faded when I was serious about my bet.

Roy: there are more important things then girls only…and that's…

I placed my deck hard on the table with my voice being raised.

Roy: my friends!

Maka:…Roy…

Valodor: suit yourself knight on the white horse, but you will regret for making your bet so boring to me.

Roy: we shall see about that, Valodor!

We both placed our card face down on the vanguard circle as we stared at each other with high tension flowing in the air.

Valodor/Roy: stand up, vanguard!

Roy: **Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph**

Valodor: **Shield Seed Squire**

**Shield Seed Squire & Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph **grade 0 5000 power/guard 10000

Valodor: draw, **Corolla Dragon** ride!

**Corolla Dragon** grade 1 8000 power/guard 5000

Valodor moved **Shield Seed Squire** away from his vanguard and placed it by his bottom left corner.

Valodor: turn ended.

Valodor

Hand: 5

Damage: 0

Flipped damage: 0

Unflipped damage: 0

Roy: draw, **Blade Feather Valkyrie** ride!

**Blade Feather Valkyrie** grade 1 7000 power/guard 5000

Roy: **Kyrph** move back behind to vanguard, **Kyrph** boosted, **Valkyrie** attack!

**Blade Feather Valkyrie** **12000 power versus** **Corolla Dragon 8000 power**

Valodor: no guard.

Roy: drive check

Drive check, **Little Battler, Tron [ no trigger ]**

Valodor: damage check

Damage check, **Caramel Popcorn [ no trigger ]**

Roy: turn ended

Roy

Hand: 6

Damage: 0

Flipped damage: 0

Unflipped damage: 0

Valodor: draw, **Iris Knight** ride!

**Iris Knight** grade 2 10000 power/guard 5000

Valodor: **Shield Seed Squire** move forward, then **Lily Knight of the Valley** call!

**Lily Knight of the Valley** grade 1 6000 power/guard 5000 [ left bottom rear ]

Valodor:** Lily** boosted, **Shield seed Squire** attack!

Roy: no guard, damage check.

Damage check, **Coongal [ no trigger ]**

Valodor: **Shield seed Squire** skill when this card hits the vanguard, can move this card to the top of my deck and then search for a **Blade Seed Squire** and superior call it.

**Blade Seed Squire** grade 1 7000 power/guard 5000 [ right bottom corner ]

Valodor: due to this skill, he is rested so I cant use it for attack nor boost this turn. **Iris Knight** attack!

**Iris knight 10000 power versus Blade Feather Valkyrie 7000 power**

Roy: no guard.

Valodor: drive check

Drive check, **Sweet Honey [ heal trigger ]**

Valodor: what can I say, even the female triggers like me. Power to vanguard, plus damage recovery

Valodor moved his face down damage card to drop zone.

Roy: damage check

Damage check, **Charjgal [ no trigger ]**

Valodor: turn ended

Valodor

Hand: 5

Damage: 0

Flipped damage: 0

Unflipped damage: 0

Valodor: seems like your effort of damage me is coming to a close soon…Mr. Romeo

Roy: stand and draw

Valodor tsked with his mouth for being ignored by me but he made his smirk reappear when he gazed at winds

Valodor: I wonder what I should wear for my date with your beloved girlfriend.

My eyes were covered in shadows by my hair clouding it. Valodor changed his eyes towards me and pushed it further with a bored tune of his voice.

Valodor: your not even defending your girlfriend Mr. Romeo or have you given up already for being 2 damage behind.

He chuckled lightly at me but when I revealed my eyes I caught him off by surprise with a smirk on my face.

Roy: I am defending my friends am I not.

Valodor mind: …what is he smiling about?

Roy mind: …thanks for your lesson… Galleon

Roy: **Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains** ride!

**Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains** grade 2 10000 power/guard 5000

Roy: next **Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth** call!

**Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth** grade 1 8000 power/guard 5000

Valodor: why are you being so cheery all of the sudden?

Roy: because of this, **Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph** skill activated!

I moved **Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph** and **Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth **underneath my vanguard.

Roy: while I have **Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains** as my vanguard and **Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth **on my field, I can use it's skill to move himself and **Gareth** to soul to superior ride **Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel!**

Valodor: a superior ride!

TSS caught off by surprise by the last word I said as he slowly put a smile on his face.

TSS mind: Galleon…you have helped him grow stronger.

Roy: Courage and bravery building up his burning soul. Roar out my strength and bare my sabres along side with my comrades giving me the strength to continue my quest. Superior Ride! **Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel!**

**Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel **grade 3 10000 power/guard 5000

Valodor mind: he manage to get grade 3 sooner then me!

Roy: next **Little Battler, Tron, Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane** and **Sleygal Dagger** call!

**Little Battler, Tron **grade 1 6000 power/guard 5000 [ behind vanguard ]

**Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane **grade 2 9000 power/guard 5000 [ left top rear ]

**Sleygal Dagger **grade 1 7000 power/guard 5000 [ left bottom rear ]

Roy: **Sleygal** boosted, **Vivian** attack!

**Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane 16000 power versus Iris Knight 10000 power**

Valodor mind: **Vivian** skill allows him to superior call a unit from his top deck when attack hit. Still if the unit is below 10000 power it wont be much of a treat.

Valodor: no guard, damage check.

Damage check, **Sky Covering Wings, Simorgh [ no trigger ]**

Roy: Vivian counter blast, when her attack hits while boosted, I can superior call the top card from my deck, if it is a **gold paladin** of course.

I flipped over the top card and revealed **Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains**

Valodor mind: ah 10000 power unit.

Place the card on the right top field and rested.

Roy: **Beaumains** attack!

**Iris knight 10000 power versus Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains 10000 power**

Valodor: tsk, damage check

Damage check, **Lady of Kamorebi [ no trigger ]**

Valodor: still no trigger…

Roy: **Tron** boosted, **Tron** skill activated, when I have more rear guard unites on the field then my opponent it's power in crease by 4000 +. Right now I have 3 rear guards and you 2.

**Little Battler, Tron** 6000 + 4000 = 10000 power

Roy: **Blond Ezel** attack vanguard, skill, for each **gold paladin** unit on my rear guard, **Blond Ezel** gains 1000 + for each of them

**Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel** 10000 + 3000 = 13000 power

**Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel 23000 power versus Iris Knight 10000 power**

Valodor: I cant block that, no guard.

Roy: twin drive, first check

Drive check, **Sleygal Double Edge [ no trigger ]**

Roy: second check

Drive check, **Fortune Bell [ stand trigger ]**

Roy: stand trigger activated, all to my** Beaumains**

Valodor mind: another attack again!

Valodor began to groan because of my luck as **Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains** is placed vertical again.

Roy: **Beaumains** attack!

**Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains 15000 power versus Iris Knight 10000 power**

Valodor: enough with the attacks already, **Sweet Honey** **[ guard 10000 ]** guard!

**Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains 15000 versus Iris knight 20000 power.**

Strongly pointed my finger towards Valodor while staring him tense down with my eyes turning lightly yellow

Roy: Valodor, you made my friend cry, I wont let you do what you wish anymore. Your time of playing with girls feelings are over from here on in.

Valodor: playing with other girls feelings? What are you talking about?

Roy: uh? Wait, aren't you a player then?

Valodor tsked and looked down at the table while making a fist again.

Valodor: again with those nonsense…

Valodor spoke quietly to himself as I raised a eyebrow in response.

Roy mind: wait…so he is not player?

Roy: Valodor, why did you reject Maka his sister then, answer me that.

Maka: I already told you about that Roy, there is no reason for this slime ball to say it again!

Roy: Maka!

I yelled at Maka as he got silenced by me, TSS allowed this discussing to go forwards and let me finish.

Roy mind: he does look like a player…but…something about him, he is hiding something and that is the truth.

I raised my cards to my chest while looking at Valodor, he raised his head and raised his cards to his chest as well.

Roy: Valodor, once I beat you, your going to confess the truth about the rejection of Maka sister, turn ended!

To be continued


	14. Chapter 14 Black rose into white rose

**Chapter 14**

**Black rose into white rose.**

Roy: Valodor, once I beat you, your going to confess the truth about the rejection of Maka sister, turn ended!

Roy

Hand: 4

Damage: 2

Flipped damage: 1

Unflipped damage: 1

Valodor: stand and draw!

Valodor

Hand: 5

Damage: 3

Flipped damage: 0

Unflipped damage: 3

Valodor mind: Maka's sister…

Valodor remembered back a girl with long blond hair with a gentle smile shining in front of him

Valodor mind: Ayara…that girl confessed me her letter once to me. From all the girls who gave me their letters she was the one who did that personal as a gift for me.

Valodor mind: I accepted the letter and read it. Realising she really meant it, however…my family owns a giant company and wishes me to marry a rich girl instead and forced me to dump Ayara.

Valodor mind: it didn't hurt me, we were only dating for a few days but when I dumped her.

Ayara flashback: why? Why are you dumping me!

Valodor mind: she wanted to know…of course if I told her the truth she wouldn't back down…so there for…

Valodor flashback: why, hmph, it's simple actually.

Valodor smirks in front of Ayara and crossed his arms.

Valodor flashback: your too boring and obnoxious to be worthy of being my girlfriend.

Ayara widens her eyes and tears flowed down as she hit Valodor cheek hard and ran away. Valodor kept his smirking up until she was away. When she did his smirk faded as he place his hand on her cheek

Valodor mind: after that, I received many nicknames among the students…the womanizer…rose knight…player. I despise all those who call me that and became that very thing they called me.

Valodor: Mr Romeo, you may say what you want but my story stands, Maka's sister isn't good enough for me.

Maka began the groan while I kept my face straight for seeing his face differently.

Valodor: stand and draw.

Valodor: Queen of Beauty and Serenity protect our lands our enemies with grace and power! Rido **Maiden of Trailing Rose!**

**Maiden of Trailing Rose** grade 3 11000 power/guard 0

Valodor: **Caramel Popcorn** and **Iris Knight** call!

**Caramel popcorn** grade 1 7000 power/guard 5000 [ behind vanguard ]

**Iris knight** grade 2 10000 power/guard 5000 [ left front row ]

Valodor: **Blade Seed Squire** move forward, Corolla Dragon call!

**Corolla Dragon** grade 1 8000 power/guard 5000 [ right back row ]

Valodor: **Corolla Dragon** boosted, **Blade seed** vanguard attack!

**Blade seed 15000 power versus Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel 10000 power**

Roy: damage check

Damage check, **Falcon Knight of the Azure [ draw trigger ]**

Roy: draw trigger, power to **Blond Ezel** plus draw

**Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel** 10000 + 5000 = 15000 power

Valodor: **Blade seed** skill activated, when with card hits vanguard I can move this card to deck then superior call **Knight of Young Leaves**, **Gene** from my deck.

**Knight of Young Leaves, Gene** grade 2 9000 power/guard 5000

Note: the skill made **Gene** rested in this turn.

Valodor: **Caramel Popcorn** boosted, **Maiden of Trailing Rose vanguard** attack!

Roy: **Fortune Bell [ 10000 guard]**, guard!

**Maiden of Trailing Rose 18000 power versus Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel 25000 power**

Valodor: twin drive, first check

Drive check, **Maiden of Trailing Rose**

Valodor mind: excellent, if my vanguard manage to attack successfully next time, he will be up for a surprise.

Valodor: second check

Drive check, **Dungan Chestnut [ critical trigger ]**

Valodor: critical trigger, all the effect to my **Iris Knight**

**Iris knight** 10000 + 5000 = 15000 power. 1+1 = critical 2

Roy mind: I can still block with one also

Valodor: **Lily Knight of the Valley **boosted, skill activated.

Roy: wait what?

Valodor: when** Lily** boost **Iris knight**, she gains 4000+

**Lily Knight of the Valley** 6000 + 4000 = 10000 power

**Iris knight 25000 power versus Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel 15000 power**

Roy mind: if I let this hit I can use limit break but if I'm at damage 5, I have to block all of his attacks next turn…with his damage at 3 I cant afford to use limit break just yet.

Roy: **Elixir Sommelier** [ 10000 guard ] guard plus **Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane** [ 5000 guard ] intercept!

Note: intercept is a ability only grade 2 can do, they can move to the guard circle and guard afterwards. This ability only works if your grade 2 is on the front row of your rear guard.

**Iris knight 25000 power versus Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel 30000 power**

Blaster: why would he waste the chance of limit break!

TSS mind: Roy-kun, your not too focused on the limit break, you actually saw your risks of receiving the attack.

Valodor: tsk, guarding for nothing, I was hoping for a limit break of yours. Turn ended.

Valodor

Hand: 4

Damage: 3

Flipped damage: 0

Unflipped damage: 3

Roy: stand and draw.

Roy mind: with his field now filled at max, my **Tron **skill of 10000 boost is gone, but it wouldn't matter against his 11000 power vanguard.

Roy: **Sleygal Sword** call!

**Sleygal Sword** grade 2 9000 power/guard 5000 [ left top row ]

Roy: and not but not least…

I stared to the card as I smiled towards it.

Roy mind: meet another comrades of mine**, Blond Ezel**

Roy: Cold hearted beast from the north travels trough deserts and forests to join my clan. My most loyal companion shall be by my side and embrace his fangs, Call! **Sleygal Double Edge!**

**Sleygal double edge** grade 3 10000 power/guard 0 [ right top ]

Maka: an army of **Sleygals**. Dagger, sword and double edge.

Roy: and **Silver Fang Witch** call! [ right bottom ]

**Silver Fang Witch** grade 1 5000 power/guard 5000

Roy: soul blast!

Moved two cards underneath my vanguard to drop zone and drew a new card.

Roy: now that my field is full my double edge skill can activate, counterblast.

**Sleygal double edge** 10000 + 2000 = 12000

Roy: **Silver Fang** **Witch** boosted, **Double Edge** vanguard attack!

**Maiden of Trailing Rose 11000 power versus Sleygal Double edge 17000 power**

Valodor: **Dungan Chestnut** [ 10000 guard ] guard!

Roy: **Tron** boosted, **Blond Ezel** attack!

**Maiden of Trailing Rose 11000 power versus Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel 21000 power**

Valodor: no guard.

Roy: twin drive, first check

Drive check, **Charjgal**

Roy: second check

Drive check, **Gigantech Commander**

Roy: no trigger…

Valodor: hmph, if only you limit break your **Blond ezel **you would have them on field plus 14000 power up. How well, damage check

Damage check, **Hey Yo Pineapple [ no trigger ]**

Roy: **Sleygal dagger** boosted, **Sleygal sword** attack!

**Maiden of Trailing Rose 11000 power versus Sleygal sword 16000 power**

Valodor: **Dancing Sunflower** [ 5000 guard ] guard, plus **Knight of Young Leaves, Gene** [ 5000 guard ] intercept!

**Maiden of Trailing Rose 21000 power versus Sleygal sword 16000 power**

Roy: turn ended.

Roy

Hand: 4

Damage: 3

Flipped damage: 1

Unflipped damage: 2

Valodor: it's time that I finish this, final turn!

Blaster/Maka: Final Turn!

Valodor: stand and draw. **Forerunner Battle Maiden, Laurel** call!

**Forerunner Battle Maiden, Laurel** grade 3 10000 power/guard 0 [ right top row ]

Valodor: **Caramel popcorn**, counterblast twice. Power 2000 +

**Caramel Popcorn** 7000 + 2000 = 9000 power

Valodor: now all my attacks are 20000 Mr Romeo, any last words to your precious winds.

Roy: the match isn't over yet Valodor, I can still block one of them to prevent an attack.

Valodor: suit yourself, **Corolla Dragon** boosted, **Laurel** attack, **Laurel** skill activated. When this card attacks vanguard and my vanguard is a **Neo nectar** unit. It gains 2000 +

**Forerunner Battle Maiden, Laurel 20000 power versus Incandescent Lion, Blond 10000 power.**

Roy mind:…what should I do…should I bet on a trigger, or guard now?...

TSS mind: Roy-kun, think hard, this turn could be your last.

Valodor: your winds-chan is mine!

My eyes widen when he said that as I bared my teeth

Roy: no one calls her that expect me!

Maka and Blaster expanded their eyes for my confession as Winds slightly blushes when I said it.

Roy: I'll take you on, no guard!

TSS mind: WHAT!

I saw my image of Valodor unit strike down my Lion but it blocked with his two sabers pushing upwards against his maiden leaved covered lady with a giant green sword made out of the forest.

Valodor: that was a mistake, if I get critical you will lose.

Roy: damage check!

Damage check, **Elixir Sommelier [ heal trigger ]**

Roy: heal trigger, activated!

Valodor: grr, still, my damage is 4, yours was at 3 so you cant heal unless you have more damage then the opponent

Roy: even so, thanks to the heal, my vanguard gains 5000 +

The lion broke free from the leaved maiden as she retreated back.

Valodor: not bad, but let see you stop this! **Caramel Popcorn** boosted, **Maiden of Trailing Rose** attack!

**Maiden of Trailing Rose** 20000 power versus **Incandescent Lion, Blond** 15000 power

Valodor mind: even if I don't get critical, if he is dumb enough to no guard my vanguard attack I can use her persona blast to call forth 2 new unites to field by discarding the same named card. All I have to do is get a trigger and victory will be mine.

Valodor: it's over! Mr Romeo!

Blaster/Maka: ROY!

Wind: Roy-kun!

In my image I saw the queen of the **Neo nectar **brewing a powerful wind with purple petals slowly turning into a straight forward tornado as she launched it with full strength to my Lion.

Roy: **Halo Shield, Mark**, perfect guard!

**Halo Shield, Mark** grade 1 6000 power/guard 0 [ shield ]

From my hand I discarded **Charjgal** to drop zone and placed the card from my hand on the guard circle

Valodor: perfect guard!

In front of the lion, a brave guardian with a red feather on his helmet cast out his gauntlet in front of him and creates a magical barrier to protect my Lion. The petals hitting the Shield but didn't go trough as they all got directed sideways.

Valodor: Grr, it's not over yet, twin drive! First check!

Drive check, **Knight of Harvest, Gene [ no trigger ]**

Valodor: second check!

Drive check, **Dungan Chestnut [ critical trigger ]**

Valodor: critical trigger, activated! All to my **Iris knight!**

**Iris knight** 10000 + 5000 = 15000 power. 1+1 = critical 2

Valodor: this has to hit, make it hit! **Lily **boosted, **Iris knight** final attack!

**Iris knight 25000 power versus Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel 10000 power**

Roy: **Precipice Whirlwind, Sagramore** [ 5000 guard ] and **Mage of Calamity, Tripp **[ 5000 guard ] guard!

**Iris knight 25000 power versus Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel 25000 power**

Valodor: your still 5000 guard short, this match is mine!

Roy: and **Sleygal Sword** [ 5000 guard ], intercept!

**Iris knight 25000 power versus Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel 30000 power**

Valodor:…my…final turn…

Note: I'm not good with flower names but if you know the purple flower name it would help out to edit this part better.

Valodor purple flowered green armoured knight didn't dare to pass the 3 unites protecting the Lion as they glared towards the knight.

Valodor: hehe…still, I got 4 cards in my hand and a intercept, plus 2 damage to let your attacks go trough.

Roy: maybe, but two cards from your hand is already grade 3 with no guard. So 2 cards won't be able to guard.

Valodor: grr…

Valodor hand started to shake with his total guard is 20000

Valodor mind: I need a trigger to guard myself…

Roy: stand and draw! **Blond Ezel**! Limit break!

Flipped over my 2 damage cards and then flipped over the top card to reveal **Battlefield Storm, Sagramore**

Valodor: n-no way!

**Battlefield Storm, Sagramore** grade 3 10000 power/guard 0 [ left top rear ]

Roy: **Blond Ezel** gains power equal to the superior called unit.

**Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel** 10000 + 10000 = 20000 power.

Roy: next **Sleygal double edge**, counter blast.

**Sleygal double edge** 10000 + 2000 = 12000 power

Valodor mind: I can still survive, with his unites underneath 20000 power on his rear I don't have to worry…

Roy: **Sleygal dagger** boosted, **Sagramore **vanguard attack!

**Battlefield Storm, Sagramore 17000 power versus Maiden of Trailing Rose 11000 power**

Roy: **Tron** boosted, **Blond Ezel** attack!

**Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel 31000 power versus Maiden of Trailing Rose 11000 power**

Valodor:…no…guard

Roy: twin drive, first check

Drive check, **Sleygal Dagger [ no trigger ]**

Roy: second check

Drive check, **Falcon Knight of the Azure [ draw trigger ]**

Roy: draw trigger activated, all to my **Sleygal Double edge.**

**Sleygal Double Edge** 12000 + 5000 = 17000 power

Valodor mind: come on…please be a trigger…

Valodor:…damage…check

Valodor slowly flipped over his top card as it revealed **Maiden of Trailing Rose**

Valodor: no trigger…

Blaster: this is it just, one more damage!

Roy: **Silver Fang Witch** boosted, **Sleygal Double Edge**, Final attack!

Saw the image of the white wolf howling as it charged to the queen, the wolf jumped and clashed the queen as he passed by her. They both stood still but the queen flinches and started to disappear from the slash of the wolf double edged sword.

Valodor last card hit the damage zone has it was no heal trigger.

TSS: winner, Roy-kun! He will proceed to the semi-finals!

Blaster: yes he did it!

Maka:…Roy…you did it…

I slowly breath out as I was a little shaky from the tense fight, but slowly Valodor walked over to my side and stared at me. We both looked in tense into each others eyes until suddenly. Valodor offered his hand to me and gave a light smile, I accepted it as we handshakes on my victory

Valodor: next time I will win, just so you know

Roy: I got luck on my side so next time I will get stronger.

Valodor smirked and put his hands into his pockets as he starts walking to the doors.

Blaster: wait, you won Roy, doesn't he need to explain the situation?

I kept quiet but I shake my head as I smiled to Blaster.

Roy: it's a love life Blaster, we have no right to force him why he did such things. But during our fight I saw something when he was thinking after my **Blond Ezel.**

Blaster: and what's that?

Roy: guilt…

Valodor stood still as he got discovered but he smirked and turned around.

Valodor: you got it all wrong Mr Romeo, I was thinking which tuxedo I should wear when I take your winds-chan from you.

Roy: sure Valodor, but as long I'm here, Winds will always have her own choices who she will end up with.

Valodor: hmph…until then…Roy-san.

Valodor stepped out of the store while Maka looked how Valodor left. He kept thinking about the past but he knows he can always judge a person from his past or his rumours.

Blaster: that was so awesome Roy, I cant wait how the next rounds will be.

Roy: same here, you made it to the top 4 right?

Blaster: yep, I made a strong deck to rush trough it. So either way we will be in the same team no matter what, also Maka made it too so the trio will become the team of Card Capital cardshop!

Roy: good luck Blaster

Blaster: you too, Roy

We both friendly handshake but suddenly TSS made a sudden announcement.

TSS: alright for the next round it's already scheduled who goes against who! First off is! Blaster versus Roy-kun!

Blaster/Roy: WHAT!

We both looked at each other and then to the list, both saw our names near each other and then we soon realised who will win this round has a chance to become the team leader.

Who will it be? Maka, Blaster or Roy. Or perhaps it could be the secret 4th participator. Find out next time. On cardfight vanguard next generation.

To be continued

P.S. Happy birthday Winds on July 12th hope you liked this chapter


	15. Chapter 15 semifinal

Chapter 15

Semi-final tournament

TSS: gather around everyone, the Semi finals is about to start. Contestants please take your place near the centre of the shop.

Blaster:…I cant believe this…

Blaster sitting in the corner sulking with his arms hugging his own legs.

Maka: it's not that bad blaster, even if you lose your still in the team

Blaster: not that! I'm up against Roy, you saw his improvements, how should I suppose to win against him!

Maka: do you want to be the leader this badly Blaster?

Blaster: well of course I do! If I become the leader of our new team and we win the tournament, we will be famous and well known.

Maka: is not only about that you know…

Blaster: still it takes a lot of responsibility and leadership, I so want to bring our team top of our game.

Maka: well if you feel it's your destiny then beat Roy.

Blaster:…gulp…

Maka and Blaster moved over to the centre with me already standing while I looked confused to the person next to me. The mysterious person was wearing a black magician tuxedo with a big black hat on his head and covers his eyes for being too big around his head.

TSS: the tournament is coming near, only 4 participators left but before we begin let us congratulate the team of card capital!

The audience applauding as well Winds is in front of the crowd to congratulate us. I slightly blushing with my hand behind my head and saw Maka totally calm like no one paid attention to him.

Blaster started to shake very nervous for facing me and the person next to him stood still without moving or say something.

TSS: now for the semi-finals! Blaster versus Roy and Maka versus magician X!

Me and blaster stood against each other, I kept seeing Blaster shaking nervously with his deck almost want to slip out of his hand because of his sweating.

Roy mind: I was nervous on the first round, so far I don't want to lose this tournament. I got no interests of being a leader or such, but I want to see how far my deck and I can pull this off.

Blaster mind: I have to win this, I want to be the leader of this team with Roy in it. With him I'm sure the four of us can make it to the national tournaments…even though one of them is dressed like a magician.

Roy/Blaster: stand up, vanguard!

Roy: **Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph**

**Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph** grade 0 5000 power/guard 10000

Blaster: **Vermillion Gatekeeper**

**Vermillion Gatekeeper **grade 0 5000 power/guard 10000

Roy mind: the **Dark Irregular** deck…

Blaster frowned while staring at his hand, I took notice of his face expression and assume he will misride his ride chain.

Roy: draw, **Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth **ride!

**Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth** grade 1 8000 power/guard 5000

Roy: **Kyrph **moves back behind vanguard and with that I end my turn.

Roy

Hand: 5

Damage: 0

Flipped damage: 0

Unflipped damage: 0

Blaster: draw…hnn…

Blaster frowned it again as he was making it too easy, but I began to worry how Blaster will fight against me with all the negativity getting to him.

Blaster: **Alluring Succubus** ride!

**Alluring Succubus** grade 1 7000 power

Blaster: succubus skill, soul charge. Plus Gatekeeper skill, when a Dark irregular ride on this card, I can soul charge once more.

Blaster turned over the top cards but the cards that were moved to soul were 2 critical triggers.

Blaster: damn it, I guess I'll attack with Succubus then

**Alluring Succubus 7000 power versus Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth 8000 power**

Roy: no guard.

Blaster: drive trigger, check

Drive check, **Werewolf Sieger [ no trigger ]**

Blaster: still no trigger, at least I dealt some damage.

TSS: ahem, not exactly.

Blaster: say what?

TSS: **succubus** is 1000 power short to tie or stronger then **Gareth** 8000 to deal damage to it.

Blaster: oh no, I forgot to place a booster…turn ended

Blaster

Hand: 6

Damage: 0

Flipped damage: 0

Unflipped damage: 0

Blaster made a deep sigh and his face went all down like he already gave up the match. It hurts to see him like this but it is a tournament and I couldn't afford to hold back

Roy: draw, **Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains** ride!

**Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains** 10000 power/guard 5000

Blaster: what a minute…oh no!

Roy: **Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth** call!

**Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth** is placed on the right back row

Roy: **Kyrph **skill activated. Him and **Gareth **move to soul to superior ride **Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel.**

I moved the 2 rears to soul and search up for the card, Blaster sighed big once more and lowered his hand.

Roy: Courage and bravery building up his burning soul. Roar out my strength and bare my sabres along side with my comrades giving me the strength to continue my quest. Superior Ride! **Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel!**

**Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel **grade 3 10000 power/guard 0

Roy: **Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane** and **Player of the Holy Axe, Nimue** call!

**Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane grade 2 9000 power/guard 5000 [ right front row ]**

**Player of the Holy Axe, Nimue grade 1 7000 power/guard 5000 [ right bottom row ]**

Roy: **Blond Ezel** attack, skill, for my 2 rear guards it gains 1000 +

**Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel 10000 + 2000 = 12000 power versus Alluring Succubus 7000 power**

Blaster: no guard

Roy: twin drive, first check.

Drive check, **Flame of Victory [ critical trigger ]**

Roy: critical trigger, critical to my **Blond Ezel**, power to **Viviane**

**Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane** 9000 + 5000 = 14000 power

Roy: second check

Drive check, **Silent Punisher [ critical trigger ]**

Roy: critical trigger, the same power up like last time

**Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane** 14000 + 5000 = 19000 power

Blaster: 3 damage already…

Blaster turned over hi top 3 cards of his but no trigger appeared for him.

Roy: **Axe** boosted, **Viviane **attack!

**Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane 26000 power versus Alluring Succubus 7000 power**

Blaster:…damage check…

Damage check, **Demon World Marquis, Amon** [ no trigger ]

Blaster: no! I needed that!

Blaster put his hand on his mouth for ratting out he didn't have grade 3 in his hand. How ever I kept quiet as I felt bad for Blaster for having such trouble like I had with Galleon superior ride tactic.

Roy mind: I'm sorry Blaster…but I cant afford to hold back on you.

Roy: turn ended.

Roy

Hand: 4

Damage: 0

Flipped damage: 0

Unflipped damage: 0

Even when I said I ended my turn Blaster wouldn't move a muscle with his head down and his arms down as well.

Roy: Blaster come on, you can still do it.

Blaster: I just cant Roy I already lost!

Blaster placed his hands on the table and he looked like he was about to forfeit the match.

TSS: does the opponent wish the forfeit the match?

Blaster kept quiet for thinking what he should do, he shut his eyes tight for feeling the pressure getting to him.

Roy: don't give up!

Blaster flinched as he looked at me with eyes open wide.

Roy: when I battled Galleon, I refused to give up no matter what happens. Blaster, I know this is tough but you have to fight to become better.

Blaster: I just cant alright!

Roy:…Blaster…

Blaster: I made so much different decks…I thought I would have made the strongest deck by now but it doesn't accomplish anything.

Roy:…perhaps it's time you should main a deck.

Blaster: main…a deck?

Blaster looked up at me as I have my hand on my field with the **Golden paladin **unites.

Roy: I know I'm just a rookie, but I have come this far with my deck without switching out for a other clan…so if you really want to accomplish something then work your way to the top along with your clan.

Blaster eyes widens as he saw the image of me with my **Golden Paladins **behind me and watching over me. He raised his hand back up and looked serious to me

Blaster: stand and draw!

I smiled for seeing Blaster proceeding like he was me back when I battled Galleon.

Roy mind: I don't want my team to give up…I may not become the leader…but even so…I refuse to give up on my team mates for giving up on them selves.

Blaster: **Werewolf Sieger** ride!

**Werewolf Sieger** grade 2 10000 power/guard 5000

Blaster: **Nightmare Baby, Blue Dust** and **Gwyn the Ripper** call!

**Gwyn the Ripper grade 2 9000 power/guard 5000 [ left front row ]**

**Blue Dust grade 2 9000 power/guard 5000 [ right front row ]**

**Nightmare Baby grade 1 6000 power/guard 5000 [ right back row ]**

Blaster: **Ripper **counterblast.

Blaster flipped over 2 face up damage cards

Blaster: when this card is called to Vanguard circle or rear guard. I can use it's counterblast to retire one of my opponent unit with grade 2 or lower. I choose your **Axe **to retire.

I moved **Player of the Holy Axe, Nimue** to drop zone, but I smiled how Blaster was progressing so well.

Blaster: **Ripper**, attack **Viviane!**

**Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane 9000 power versus Gwyn the Ripper 9000 power**

I didn't guard the attack as **Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane** moved to drop zone as well.

Blaster: **Werewolf **vanguard attack!

**Werewolf Sieger 10000 power versus Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel 10000 power**

Roy: no guard!

Blaster: drive check

Drive check, **Dark Queen of Nightmareland [ stand trigger ]**

Blaster: stand trigger, all the effect to my **Ripper**

**Gwyn the Ripper** 9000 + 5000 = 14000 power plus stands.

Roy: damage check

Damage check, **Mage of Calamity, Tripp [ no trigger ]**

Blaster: **Ripper** attacks vanguard!

**Gwyn the Ripper 14000 power versus Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel 10000 power**

Roy: damage check

Damage check, **Sleygal Sword [ no trigger ]**

Blaster: **Nightmare Baby** boosted, **Blue dust** attack!

Roy: damage check

Damage check, **Flash Edge Valkyrie**

Roy: no trigger.

Blaster: turn ended.

Blaster

Hand: 4

Damage: 4

Flipped damage: 2

Unflipped damage: 2

Roy: you did well Blaster, but it's time I step up my game. Stand and draw! I call forth, **Battlefield Storm, Sagramore, Charging Chariot Knight, Flame of** **Victory, Silent Punisher** and **Blade Feather Valkyrie**

**Battlefield Storm, Sagramore grade 3 10000 power/guard 0 [ right front row ]**

**Charging Chariot Knight grade 2 8000 power/guard 0 [ left front row ]**

**Flame of Victory grade 0 4000 power/guard 10000 [ left back row ]**

**Blade Feather Valkyrie grade 1 7000 power/guard 5000 [ right back row ]**

**Silent punisher grade 0 5000 power/guard 10000 [ behind vanguard ]**

Roy: **Victory** boosted, **Chariot **attack, Chariot skill activated, when I have less cards in my hand then my opponent it gains 3000 +

**Charging Chariot Knight** 8000 + 3000 = 11000 power

**Charging Chariot Knight 15000 power versus Werewolf Sieger 10000 power**

Blaster: no guard, damage check

Damage check, **Rock The Wall [ no trigger ]**

Roy: **Silent Punisher **boosted, **Blond Ezel**, full power attack!

**Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel 20000 power versus Werewolf Sieger 10000 power**

Blaster: **Dark Queen of Nightmareland** [ guard 10000 ] and **Gwyn the Ripper** intercept [ 5000 guard ]

**Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel 20000 power versus Werewolf Sieger 25000 power**

Blaster mind: if he doesn't get trigger, I can still guard against his attack and ride **Edel Rose [ grade 3 ].**

Note: blaster drew his **Edel rose** on his draw phase and has only 5000 guard unites in his hand left.

Roy: twin drive, first check.

Drive check, **Halo Shield, Mark [ no trigger ]**

Roy: second check

Drive check, **Fortune Bell [ stand trigger ]**

Roy: stand trigger, power to **Blond Ezel**, stand for **Chariot **

**Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel 25000 power versus Werewolf Sieger 25000 power**

Blaster kept looking at me with a serious face but then he smiled for realising I might become the leader of the team. He flipped over his card proudly as he didn't get a trigger.

TSS: match is over, winner is, Roy-kun!

Everyone applaud, even Blaster while he kept smiling.

Blaster: thanks Roy, for believing in me.

Roy: you know what this means right?

Blaster: what?

Roy: this is the beginning you grow stronger Blaster, how I learned against Galleon and my other opponents.

Blaster: you really think so?

Roy: I know so, so next time we fight, pick a main deck and we will have ourselves a rival battle.

Blaster smiled widely as I accepted him as my Rival, we both went over to Maka and saw his battle against the magician.

By the time we got there, the match was over with Maka having 3 damage and the opponent 6 damage.

Maka: I'm surprised you made it, Andrew.

Blaster: wait Andrew!

The magician removed his hat and showed his short spiky brown hair with a big smile on his face. Black eyes with half circling eyes with some kindness look.

Andrew: seems like I will be in you guys team after all.

To be continued.


	16. Chapter 16 Garmore vs Garmore?

Chapter 16

Final round. Garmore versus Garmore?

Blaster: Andrew, why are you here!?

Andrew: got discovered…hehe…

The male took of his cape from his magician tux and looked down.

Andrew: the truth is…I LIKE VANGUARD!

Andrew shouted out while me, Blaster and Maka looking at him with a dense face.

Maka: so?

Andrew: d-don't you think it's weird?

Blaster: why would it be? Vanguard is awesome!

Andrew: r-really?

Maka: still, I thought you had acting class today.

Andrew: I-I skipped it…so I can play the tournament. I hope to get to the national tournaments so I can be famous for my family circus.

Blaster: oh yea, your working all around the world to perform your magic.

Andrew nodded and felt embarrassed while he gripped his hat tight.

Roy: I see…well…

I moved over to Andrew and offered him a handshake.

Roy: let's work together to fulfill that dream

Andrew: thank you so much!

Andrew placed his hands on my hand and shaked it like crazy.

TSS: ahem, will the final competitors please come to the fighting table please.

Andrew let go off my hand. I looked over to Maka as he smiled back in responds to me.

Maka: the day has come, Roy.

Roy: sure seems like it, who ever wins, get to be the leader.

We both moved to the table, Blaster and Andrew watching the match as behind the crowd Winds is watching the match as well.

Winds mind: good luck…Roy-kun

TSS: let the final round! Begin!

Maka/Roy: stand up, vanguard!

Roy: **Little Red Lion, Cliff.**

**Little Red Lion, Cliff grade 0 5000 power/guard 10000**

Maka: **Bleugal.**

**Bleugal grade 0 4000 power/guard 10000**

Maka: ride **Lake Maiden Lian**

**Lake Maiden Lian grade 1 7000 power/guard 5000**

Maka moves **Bleugal** to the right bottom corner

**Bleugal grade 0 4000 Power/guard 10000**

Roy: **Royal Paladin**?

Blaster mind: weird, Maka's main clan isn't **Royal Paladin**…why is he using it?...

Maka: **lien** skill activated.

Maka rests **Lake Maiden Lian**. And discard **Knight of Conviction Bors** to the Drop Zone from his Hand to draw 1 card.

Maka: turn ended.

Maka

Hand: 5

Damage: 0

Flipped damage: 0

Unflipped damage: 0

Roy mind: I wonder what he is planning to do with that deck.

Roy: draw, **Sleygal Dagger** ride!

**Sleygal Dagger grade 1 7000 power/guard 5000**

I move **Little Red Lion, Cliff** to right bottom corner.

Roy: **Sleygal Dagger** attack!

**Sleygal Dagger (7000 Power) attacks Lake Maiden Lian (7000 Power).**

Maka: no guard

[Drive Check] **Halo Shield, Mark.** [ no trigger ]

[Damage Check] **Bringer of Good Luck, Epona**. [ Critical Trigger ]

Maka: trigger, however, your out of attacks now.

Roy: turn ended.

Roy

Hand: 6

Damage: 0

Flipped damage: 0

Unflipped damage: 0

Maka: stand and draw. **Beast Knight, Garmore** ride!

**Beast Knight, Garmore grade 2 8000 power/guard 5000**

Roy: **Garmore!?**

Maka: skill, when this card is called to vanguard circle or rear guard, I can discard one card and superior call a **Snogal **unit.

Maka moves **Silent Knight Gallatin** to the Drop Zone from his Hand. He begins looking from his deck and calls **Snogal** from his Deck.

**Snogal** grade 1 6000 power/guard 5000 [ behind vanguard ]

Maka: **Snogal** boosted, **Beast knight, Garmore** attack!

.

**Beast Knight, Garmore (14000 Power) attacks Sleygal Dagger (7000 Power). **

Roy: no guard.

[Drive Check] **Snogal** [ no trigger ].

[Damage Check] **Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth**

Maka: ends his turn.

Maka

Hand:5

Damage: 1

Flipped damage: 0

Unflipped damage: 1

Roy: stand and draw!

Roy: **Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains** ride!

**Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains grade 2 10000 power/guard 5000**

Roy: **Sacred Beast Guardian, Nemean Lion**, **Little Fighter, Kuron **call!

**Sacred Beast Guardian, Nemean Lion** **grade 2 8000 power/guard 5000** [ right top row }

**Little Fighter, Kuron grade 0 4000 power/guard 10000** [ behind vanguard ]

Roy: **Little Red Lion, Cliff** boosted, **Sacred Beast Guardian, Nemean** **Lion** Attack!

**Sacred Beast Guardian, Nemean Lion** (8000 Power) attacks **Beast Knight, Garmore** (8000 Power).

Maka: damage check.

[Damage Check] **Lake Maiden Lian** [ no trigger ].

Roy: Boosted **Little Fighter, Kuron, Knight of Superior Skills,** **Beaumains **attack!

**Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains** (14000 Power) attacks **Beast Knight, Garmore** (8000 Power).

Maka: no guard

[Drive Check] **Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel [ **no trigger** ]**

[Damage Check] **Margal. **[ draw trigger ]

Maka: draw trigger, all to my vanguard, plus draw.

Roy: turn ended.

Roy

Hand: 5

Damage: 1

Flipped damage: 0

Unflipped damage: 1

Maka: stand and draw. Roy, it's time to show you something.

Roy: what?

Maka: I ride your former Avatar true identity, **Fang of Light, Garmore** Ride!

Roy: **fang of light, Garmore**?! Was **Garmore** a **Royal Paladin** first then?

TSS: his bloodline remains by the **Royal paladin** side. However, when the **Royal Paladin **needed him most he became the king of the **Gold Paladin** to receive the power of we call, Limit Break.

Roy mind: I see…so **Garmore** was a **Royal paladin** first but became **Golden paladin**…

Maka: also it's skill is the same as my former **Beast Knight, Garmore.**

Maka discard **Silent Knight Gallatin** to the Drop Zone from his Hand. And superior call another **Snogal.**

**Snogal** is placed on the top right row but Maka switched it in the back row with** Bleugal** up front.

Maka: **Bleugal** move forward, then** Snogal** and **Knight of Conviction Bors** call!

The other **Snogal** appears on the left bottom corner and **Bors** the top left row.

**Knight of Conviction Bors** grade 3 10000 power/guard 0

Maka:** Snogal** boosted, **Snogal **skill activated, in my turn it gains 1000 + for each S**nogal** on the field except himself.

3 **Snogals** 6000 + 2000 = 8000 power

Maka: then **Fang of Light, Garmore** attack! Another skill activated, for each **Snogal **and **Bleugal** on the field, it gains 1000 +

**Fang of Light, Garmore** 10000 + 4000 = 14000 power

**Fang of Light, Garmore** (22000 Power) attacks **Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains** (10000 Power).

Roy: no guard

[Drive Check] **Blaster Blade.** [ no trigger ]

[Drive Check] **Beast Knight, Garmore**. [ no trigger ]

[Damage Check] **Sleygal Dagger.** [ no trigger ]

Maka: **Snogal** boosted,** Bleugal** attack!

**Bleugal (12000 Power)** attacks **Sacred Beast Guardian, Nemean Lion** (8000 Power).

Roy: **Weapon Merchant Guidion guard**! (5000 Shield)

Maka: **Snogal** boosted** Bors** attack! Counterblast, 3000 +

**Knight of Conviction Bors** (21000 Power) attacks **Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains** (10000 Power).

Roy: damage check.

[Damage Check] **Silent Punisher. **[ critical trigger ]

Maka: turn ended

Maka

Hand: 5

Damage: 3

Flipped damage: 1

Unflipped damage: 2

Roy: stand and draw! Courage and bravery building up his burning soul. Roar out my strength and bare my sabers along side with my comrades giving me the strength to continue my quest. Ride! **Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel**

Maka: so it finally showed up, your new avatar.

Roy: what do you mean?

Maka: lately your only using **Blond Ezel**, was hoping for a battle against your **Garmore** in the finals.

Roy:…even now…he is still my avatar…

Maka: hm?

Roy: **Assault Chariot Knight** call!

**Assault Chariot Knight grade 2 8000 power/guard 5000 [ **left top row ]

Roy: **Assault Chariot** **Knight.** Attack! Skill activated, when my hand is less then my opponent it gains 3000 +

At this moment I have 4 cards at hand and Maka 5

**Assault Chariot Knight** (11000 Power) attacks **Fang of Light, Garmore** (10000 Power).

Maka: **Beast Knight, Garmore** guard!. (5000 Shield)

Roy:** Kuron** boosted. **Burning Lion, Blond Eisele**

**Burning Lion, Blond Eisele** (18000 Power) attacks **Fang of Light, Garmore** (10000 Power).

Maka: no guard.

[Drive Check] **Charjgal. **

[Drive Check] **Fortune Bell.** ( stand trigger )

Roy: all to my **Chariot Knight.**

I stands **Assault Chariot Knight**

[Damage Check] **Beast Knight, Garmore.** [ no trigger ]

Roy: **Assault Chariot Knight** attack once more

**Assault** **Chariot Knight** (13000 Power) attacks **Bleugal** (4000 Power).

Blaster: rear guard attack?

**Bleugal** moved to the Drop Zone from his field.

TSS mind: he wants to lower **Garmore** attack, but it doesn't make much difference of 1000 decrease.

Roy: **Little Red Lion, Cliff** Boosted**, Sacred Beast Guardian, Nemean Lion attack.**

**Sacred Beast Guardian, Nemean** **Lion (**13000 Power) attacks **Fang of Light, Garmore** (10000 Power).

[Damage Check] **Fang of Light, Garmore**.

Roy: turn ended.

Roy

Hand: 6

Damage: 3

Flipped damage: 0

Unflipped damage: 3

Maka: stand and draw, **Blaster Blade** call!

**Blaster blade** grade 2 9000 power/guard 5000 [ top right circle ]

Maka: Counterblast. With it's skill I can retire one grade 2 or higher unit on my opponent rear guard circle. **Nemean Lion** retires!

**Sacred Beast Guardian, Nemean Lion** moved to the Drop Zone from his field.

Maka: **Snogal** boosted, **Garmore **attack!

**Fang of Light, Garmore** (21000 Power) attacks **Burning Lion, Blond Eisele** (10000 Power).

Roy: no guard.

[Drive Check] **Little Sage Marron. **

[Drive Check] **Little Sage Marron.**

[Damage Check] **Sleygal Sword. **

Maka: **Snogal **boosted** Bors** attack!

**Knight of Conviction, Bors** (21000 Power) attacks **Burning Lion, Blond Eisele** (10000 Power).

[Damage Check] **Knight of Fine Skill, Gareth. **

Blaster: that makes 5 damage…

Maka: **Snogal** boosted, **Blaster blade** attack!

**Blaster Blade** (17000 Power) attacks **Assault Chariot Knight** (8000 Power).

Roy: **Fortune Bell** guard! (10000 Shield)

Maka: turn ended

Hand: 6

Damage: 5

Flipped damage: 2

Unflipped damage: 3

Roy: stand and draw…

I placed my finger tips on my deck and closed my eyes.

Roy mind: I trust you lion…even when you were betrayed by your own friend…I'm still here to fix things for this clan.

Opened my eyes and yelled out.

Roy: Limit Break! draw!

Flipped over the top card and it revealed **Great Silver Wolf, Garmore. **

Maka: **Garmore**!? At this very moment!?

Roy: **Blond Ezel** isn't my avatar, he is strong. But my bond with this card can surpass any obstacles!

Maka: **Ezel **brought the **Garmore**…The great silver wolf…

Roy: Break the chains that restraints the limits with your silver fangs. release your nature and anger that shall surpass your own limits! Now unleash my true avatar! Superior call! **The Great silver wolf! Garmore! **

Blaster: **Garmore** as rear guard unit!?

Maka mind: this is…Roy's play style…

I move **Little Red Lion, Cliff** to the Drop Zone from my field.

Roy: **Charjgal** and **Knight of Fine Skill, Gareth** call!

**Knight of Fine Skill, Gareth** **grade 1 8000 power/guard 5000 **[ left bottom row ]

**Charjgal grade 1 6000 power/guard 5000** [ right bottom row ]

Roy: **kuron** counter blast!

I moves **Little Fighter, Kuron** to the Soul from his field. I checked the top 5 cards but didn't receive grade 3 from it.

Maka: if he limit break again…

Roy: I got enough power, **Charjgal** call!

Called the **Charjgal **behind vanguard.

Maka: what?!

Roy: **Knight of Fine Skill, Gareth** boosted, **Chariot Knight** attack!

**Assault Chariot Knight** (19000 Power) attacks **Fang of Light, Garmore** (10000 Power).

Maka: **Blaster Blade** (5000 Shield) and **Little Sage Marron (5000 Shield) **guard!

Roy: lend me your strength my comrades!

Roy: **Charjgal** boosted, **Burning Lion, Blond Eisele **attack!

**Burning Lion, Blond Eisele** (31000 Power) attacks **Fang of Light, Garmore** (10000 Power).

Maka: **Flash Shield, Iseult** perfect guard!.

Maka discard **Snogal** to the Drop Zone from his Hand.

Maka mind: I have only 15000 guard left, as long he doesn't get trigger I can finish this in a instant.

I smiled as my **Garmore** facing his Royal Paladin version **Garmore **

Roy: twin drive, first check

[Drive Check]** Silent Punisher**. [ Critical Trigger ]

Roy: all to **Garmore, **second check.

[Drive Check, **Sleygal Dagger.** [ no trigger ]

Maka mind: 21000 power, no wait **Charjgal **skill!

Roy: boosted** Charjgal**. Soul blast! 5000 +

**Charjgal** 6000 + 5000 = 11000 power.

Roy: next **Garmore**, final attack!

I saw the image of my Garmore facing his past, remembering the times he was with Royal paladin first. He charged at himself as well the opposing one did too, they kept clashing their gauntlet swords at each other.

**Great Silver Wolf, Garmore** (10000 Power) attacks **Fang of Light, Garmore** (26000 Power).

Maka: no…guard…

Maka mind: as expected from Roy…even if he gets a new grade 3, his **Garmore** will always stay in his deck as his symbol.

The clash ended with my **Garmore** dashed trough the royal paladin version of him. The **fang of light Garmore** slowly faded away into tiny sparkles of stars. My **Garmore** turned around and spread his arms open to release his mighty roar.

[Damage Check] **Fang of Light, Garmore**. [ no trigger ]

[Damage Check] **Margal.** [ Draw Trigger ]

TSS: match is over, the winner of the card capital tournament and the leader of team is. Roy-kun!

To be continued


	17. Chapter 17 Team Name

Chapter 17

**Team name.**

After the tournament me, Maka, Blaster and Andrew were thinking of new team names.

Blaster:…hmm…

Maka:…hnn…

Andrew:…grrr…

Roy:…aaaah….

TSS: uhm? What are you guys doing?

Roy/Andrew/Maka/Blaster: we cant think of a team name.

TSS: I see, well at least you all are in one sync mind right now

Andrew: hmm…what about Fearsome Wolves?

Maka: sounds like were some street punks if we go with that…

Roy: I don't want to be fearsome…

Me hiding under the table for trembling for the thought of us being scary to other people.

Blaster: VANGUARDO KNIGHTS!

Maka:…next…

Blaster gave a teary look on his face and tapping his own finger tips.

Roy: maybe…gold royal shadow paladin?

There came silence in our group, I sealed my lips by imitating with my fingers zipping crossing my mouth.

Blaster: wait! I got it! Galactical Revolution Hunters!

Andrew: that reminds me Galactial Revolution

Roy: I'm not from space .

Blaster: well lets think serious now

Roy: well

Andrew: blaster what about Hunters?

Blaster: nah…

Roy: in a team name I would like wolf.

Blaster: hmm...

Andrew: Wolf Hunters?

Maka smacked a rolled up news paper against Andrew head.

Andrew: ouch, that hurts you know

Andrew pets his head and making a sad chibi teary face.

Roy: they hunt wolves, so that would be the opposite of worship wolves

Blaster: Black wolves?

Maka, me and Andrew looking at Blaster with our mouth being shoved back.

Roy: nu uh

Shake my head strongly left and right.

Andrew: Proud Wolves?

Roy: maybe

Blaster: dragon wolves?

Roy: dragon wolves?

Blaster: you like wolves, I like dragons

Roy: yea but it's obvious then

Andrew: Werewolves?

Maka: what are we, in a horror team now?

Andrew: hehe my bad, my bad.

Roy: hold on

I spread my arms wide open, feeling a light bulb glowing above my head.

Roy: a idea is coming up

I started to think really hard while Blaster making a jaw theme song from his mouth.

Blaster: dun dun dun dun

Maka and Andrew leaning on the edge on their chairs, waiting for me to pronounce my idea.

Roy: I lost it

Maka and Andrew fell from their chairs after I said that. I petted the back of my head while blushing bright for feeling embarrassed about it.

Blaster: NO ONE MOVE!

Roy: what, what!?

I jumped lightly from Blaster scream, Maka and Andrew froze up while they lay down on the floor

Blaster: my brain fell

Roy:…Blaster…

I face palmed myself, Maka and Andrew started to laugh from the joke.

TSS is reading a book but kept observing us from a distance.

TSS mind: those kids will be a good team if they keep this pact up…still…Roy…you made good comrades in this tournament. Thought you wouldn't enter since your low on experience.

Blaster: come on come on we got this

Roy: golden flame nah

Blaster: maybe something with vanguard?

Roy: united sanctuary.

Andrew: I still like Werewolves though…

Roy: god this is tough

Blaster: maybe something with vanguard or something?

Blaster: yea it always is, team names. But we got to have one for the regional tournament next week.

Blaster: vanguard kings was one

Roy: ...

Blaster: ...

Roy: we can do much better then this

Blaster: yea true

After hours of thinking we ended up laying on the ground with no idea's further.

Blaster: hnn…what should we do, we need a name!

Maka: I don't know, we named like 50 names now and they didn't go so well.

Andrew: well excuse me for sticking with werewolves.

Roy: this is getting us no where…

Maka: uhm, Roy.

Roy: what is it Maka?

Maka offers me a deck to me, I kept staring at it and then back at Maka.

Roy: what is it?

Maka: the **Fang of light Garmore** deck.

Roy: what do you want me to do with it?

Maka: take it.

Roy: EH!?

Andrew: aww wish I had that deck.

Blaster: why you giving it to Roy maka?

Maka: because he might be able to use it better then me, this isn't even my real deck so. Take it.

Roy: I-I cant it's your cards after all.

Maka: either way I don't need it anymore.

Maka placed it down on the table in front of me.

Maka: my real deck is this.

Maka grabbed by his pocket a deck that is sleeved with the image of **Captain Night Kid**.

Blaster: wow, your **Grand Blue** deck!

Roy: **Grand Blue?**

Andrew: they are a clan that can be revived from the drop zone to rear guard or superior ride from the drop zone.

Roy: wow…Andrew, what is your deck?

Andrew checked his pocket and showed his deck that is sleeved with the image of **Silver Torn Dragon Tamer, Lequier**

Blaster: an **Pale moon** deck.

Roy: amazing, you guys run different clans.

Andrew: my deck specializes in what ever is in my vanguard soul.

Roy: what do you mean by that?

Andrew: well, I guess since you're the leader, I suppose I can show you some of my tactics.

Andrew placed **Mirror Clown **on the top left, **Nightmare Doll, Alice** on the top right and **Purple Trapezist**

Roy: this formation?

Andrew: most likely any **Pale Moon** user would use these cards the most. **Mirror Clown** and **Nightmare Doll Alice** have the same ability. When hit they can be placed into soul and superior call anyone else except themselves.

Roy: a multiple attack skill.

Andrew: indeed, but what you must be caution about is this card.

Andrew tapped the card called **Purple Trapezist**

Roy: **Purple Trapezist**? Why?

Andrew: when this card is called you can put any unit except herself to soul and then superior call a new unit.

Roy:…hmm…

Andrew moved his vanguard card aside and showed another **Purple Trapezist**

Roy: ohhh!

Andrew: seems like you got it now. If **Alice** cant bring her back on her own, I can use her skill to superior call **Purple Trapezist.**

Andrew moved the **Purple Trapezist** card to the left bottom corner of the rear circle.

Andrew: then **Purple** returns not herself but the other **Purple Trapezist** to soul to superior call **Alice.**

Andrew moved the right bottom **Purple Trapezist** to soul and placed **Alice** to the left top rear.

Andrew: with this tactic, you have nothing to guard you can stuck in a endless loop, hoping for 2 trigger damage to guard against 16000 power of continues attack.

I gulped for the image of facing such a tactic.

Roy: a-amazing…other clans can be that powerful?...

Blaster: mostly people pick main clans because of the TV series Cardfight Vanguard.

Maka: still, other clans are not to be underestimated for their lack of popularity, any clans have a change to win.

Roy: any…clan…

Suddenly I grabbed my head for having a headache

Blaster: Roy?

Andrew: you okay leader?

Roy: I-I'm fine…just…

I grabbed the deck tight that Maka gave me as I saw a image flowing into my eyes.

In my image, I saw a pack of snow dogs and a blue haired guard dog with armour plates on it's chest. They surrounding one male in golden armour to protect him against the foes who a crossed their paths.

I was floating above the ground with my body being foggy for I didn't exist in this memory.

Roy: **Garmore**?...with **Royal Paladin** unites?

**Garmore**: we need to flee, we cant hold them off!

The foe stepped out of the shadows and I flinched for what I saw.

Roy: **Evil Slaying Swordman**…**Haugan**!?

They were surrounded by a bunch of swordsman's, they were out number. Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw a young men in his black armour walking with a possessive aura around him

Roy:…a **Gold paladin**?

The black knight walked trough me and he raised his swords to create a powerful whirlwind to blow the **Snogals** away and even **Bleugal.**

**Garmore**: you, you suppose to be our ally, why are you doing this!?

?: for the greater goods of our kind, I have seen a power beyond ours…we cannot be stopped. Surrender or face my blade.

Garmore tried to withstand him, but with only two swings of his opponent he got him on his knees.

?: foolish one, you dare to face me. How naïve of you.

When the black knight was about to strike, a light from the heaven gazed upon them. For a pure white female dragon slowly lowered herself in front of the foes.

The dragon glowed for she speaks with her telepathic powers of hers when ever she started to glow.

**Soul Saver Dragon**: leave at once, and never come back.

?: we shall retreat.

**Haugan**: but master!

The black knight sliced the swordsmen in half and slowly turned into tiny stars for his soul goes to **Soul Saver Dragon**.

?: we shall come back, for our task and fate haven't been decided yet. Enjoy your peace while you can, for it shall last only for a couple of days.

The black knight received a purple portal behind him as he and his troops retreated into them.

**Soul Saver Dragon** sighed deeply, for she purifies the lost soul of the fallen swordsmen and let him go to the sky above the clouds.

Roy:…that dragon…

The dragon gazed to me with her eyes glowing. I didn't move for she noticed me.

Roy mind: just now…can she see me?!

The dragon turned around and helped up the Golden Armour male, he bows to the dragon.

**Garmore**: why have you come to Cray, goddess of heaven?

**Soul Saver Dragon: Garmore**, we have a new assignment for you, the council of the round table has chosen you, to become the new king of a new clan.

**Garmore**: what!?

**Soul Saver Dragon**: and that clan name is…**Gold Paladin**.

**Garmore: Gold Paladin**, but goddess, what about my clan, what about my companions?!

The blue haired guard dog and the snow dogs kept their ears down for they didn't want **Garmore** to leave them behind.

**Soul Saver dragon**: forgive our judgement…but if you refuse…then there wont be future for our nation and planet Gray.

**Garmore** kept quiet and he looked back at his most trust worthy companions. His companions nodded their heads to him and smiled with their jaws for they wished him luck on his journey.

**Garmore**:…then, does that mean I'll be king?

The dragon nodded and spreads her wings, she began to create a pure white orb around all of us and transported us to a giant Empire.

**Soul Saver Dragon**: this will become your new empire with the new clan.

**Garmore**: a-amazing…my own kingdom.

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the building myself. It is bigger then a skyscraper.

**Soul Saver Dragon**: do you have a name for this Empire?

**Garmore** kept quiet and he turned around, it was like he was watching me, but in reality he was gazing at the sunset.

Garmore: the name will be, **Glorious Empire**!

With that name echoing my head, I transferred back into my own world and my headache stopped.

Roy: Glorious…Empire

Andrew, Maka, TSS and Blaster were watching me.

Roy: our team name…will be….Glorious Empire!

I smiled big and raised up my head.

Blaster: Team GE

Maka: Glorious Empire…

Andrew: a-amazing leader…

TSS: then it's settled. From now on, you guys are the team called.

Maka/Andrew/Blaster/Roy: Team Glorious Empire!

The camera from the shop caught everything in tape. The male in the shadows opened his eyes for he smirked from hearing the name.

?: he is the one…

The camera zoomed closer facing me, he rewind the tape and paused the moment I got my headache. He used his equipment to get a closer look at my eyes that glowed for only a couple of seconds.

?: it is time for us to rise my following subjects. To continue our quest and our right full place!

There were 3 members kneeling in front of the male in the shadows. They opened their eyes for their eye colours were all kinds and glowing big.

To be continued


	18. Chapter 18 invitation

Chapter 18

**Invitation. **

Lately I have been improving my deck a little, even though I keep second guessing it would be good enough for the regional tournament.

However I have my friends to back me up in case something goes bad. I walked from school to the card shop but suddenly I dropped my bag.

Two thugs were in the shop and Blaster, Maka and Andrew looked down with frowned faces.

Jun: this is team Glorious Empire, what a joke!

A tall tug wearing a jean jacket with ripped edges on his shoulders. Wearing blue jeans with ripped knee holes and a chain necklace. He has brown short spiky hair and thick eyebrows.

Goko: come on now Jun, it could have been luck that I beat them all one at a time.

The other thug had his eyelids closed, wearing a white long cloak with long white hair.

Roy: what?...

I saw 3 tables with my friends deck on it and they all reached damage 6.

Roy: y-you beat my friends?

Goko/Jun: hm?

The thugs turned their views to me and the one with the jacket walks towards me and bend down for he was 2 times bigger then me.

Jun: yea we did, some team they were. I thought we could at least expect one defeat from them. They aren't worth for this invitation.

Jun showed a letter with a Royal marking on it.

Roy: what is that?

Goko: a invitation for Underground Circuit.

Roy: Underground Circuit?

Jun: your talking too much Goko.

Goko: they have the right to get it, for it's a ticket to get to national right away.

Roy: what do you mean by that?

Goko: the organizer of the circuit saves spots for the nationals, who ever wins his underground circuit has proven them selves worthy and become sponsors from his company.

Roy:…I see…

Jun: but even so, they aren't worth for it.

For a brief second I kept quiet with my hand creating a fist. TSS wasn't here but even so.

Jun: these guys are a joke, I cant believe our boss wants them in his underground circuit.

Roy:…take that back…

My voice is low and the thug moves closer with his hand by his ear. He moved his ear to me.

Jun: uh!? Cant hear you!

I was afraid from this thug because I used to be bullied by those types of thugs. But even while I was afraid, I'm also angry for insulting my friends.

Roy: If I was there you guys wouldn't stand a chance!

I shouted into the thug ear, he backed away to put his finger in his ear for having a little deaf tune in it.

Jun: grr, and who might you be?

Roy: I'm the leader of this team…

Goko slightly opened his eyelids and smirked to my confidence.

Jun: tsk, I should put you out of your misery right now.

Jun wanted to take his deck out of his pocket, however, he got stopped once Goko's arm got in between.

Goko: I'll be taking this one Jun.

Jun: but Goko.

Goko: it will be fine, I want to see the leader in action.

Goko looked over to my and withdraw his arm

Goko: this is my bet, if you beat me, you get to go to underground circuit. Plus I will tell the boss we lost to you guys to make you look good.

Roy: fine by me.

Jun: you wont win you little twerp, Goko is strong but not the strongest. That's me

Jun pointed to himself greatly with his thumb but he got ignored for I moved to the fighting table with Goko.

Goko: your name please.

Roy: it's Roy.

Goko: pleasure to meet you, leader of Glorious Empire. Forgive my friend actions, he likes to brag.

I frowned towards Goko and he looked back at me.

Goko mind: he already lost if he keeps being angry right now.

Goko/Roy: stand up, vanguard!

Goko: **Girl Who Crossed The Gap.**

**Girl Who Crossed The Gap. Grade 0 5000 power/guard 10000**

Roy: **Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph.**

**Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph. Grade 0 5000 power/guard 10000**

Goko: draw, **Skull Juggler** ride!

**Skull Juggler grade 1 7000 power/guard 5000**

Goko moves **Girl Who Crossed The Gap** behind vanguard.

Goko: **Juggler **skill, soul charge

Goko Soul Charges **Elephant Juggler** from the top of his deck.

Goko: turn ended

Goko

Hand 5

Damage: 0

Flipped damage: 0

Unflipped damage: 0

Roy: draw, **Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth** ride!

**Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth grade 1 8000 power/guard 5000**

I move **Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph** to left bottom corner.

Roy: **Little Battler, Tron** call!

**Little Battler, Tron grade 1 6000 power/guard 5000**

Roy: **Little Battler, Tron** boosted, skill activated. While I have more unites then you, this unit gains 4000+

**Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth (18000 Power) attacks Skull Juggler (7000 Power). **

Goko: no guard

Roy: drive trigger, check.

**[Drive Check] Silent Punisher. [ Critical Trigger ]**

Roy: critical trigger, all to my vanguard.

**[Damage Check] Sweet Pierrot. [ Heal Trigger ]**

Goko: aww too bad the timing isn't right.

Goko set a smile on his face with his closed eyes towards me, I didn't put a smile on my face for it shows a lot of anger.

Goko: light up, it's just game, can I help they lost to me.

Roy: you broke my friends confidence and your friend said hurtful things to them.

Goko: then be mad at my friend, I'm just battling for the fun. Second check.

**[Damage Check] Underworld Hypnotist. **

Roy: turn ended.

Roy

Hand 6

Damage: 0

Flipped damage: 0

Unflipped damage: 0

Goko: draw, **Elephant Juggler** ride!

**Elephant Juggler grade 2 9000 power/guard 5000**

Goko: and I call **Mirror Demon** from my hand. This activates **Elephant** skill, every time I call a **Pale moon** to rear guard I get to soul charge.

**Mirror Demon grade 2 8000 power/guard 5000 ( right top row )**

Goko Soul Charges **Dynamite Juggler **from the top of his deck.

Goko: **Mirror Demon** attack!

**Mirror Demon (8000 Power) attacks Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth **

Roy mind: **Mirror Demon**…Andrew told me when that card hits, he can call a new unit from his soul. The only good unit for now is another **Elephant.**

Roy: no guard.

**[Damage Check] Precipice Whirlwind, Sagramore. [ no trigger ]**

Goko: counterblast!

Goko flipped over a card from his damage zone and moves **Mirror Demon** to the Soul from his field.

Goko begins looking at **Elephant Juggler's** soul and called **Elephant Juggler** to the top right

Goko: and thanks to the superior call just now, my **Elephant** vanguard skill activates.

Goko Soul Charges **Midnight Bunny** from the top of his deck.

Goko: **Elephant Juggler.** Attack!

**Elephant Juggler (9000 Power) attacks Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth (8000 Power). **

Roy: **Falcon Knight of the Azure Sky guard! (5000 Shield)**

Blaster: why didn't he guard against **Mirror Demon?**

Andrew: he probably wants to get ride of it by letting this early attack go trough so he doesn't have to guard again for later battles.

Goko: **Girl Who Crossed The Gap** boosted Vanguard **Elephant Juggler.**

**Elephant Juggler (14000 Power) attacks Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth (8000 Power). **

Roy: no guard!

Goko: drive check.

**[Drive Check] Nightmare Doll, Alice. [ no trigger ]**

Goko: ah my good girl **Alice**, a great grade 3 unit don't you think?

Goko showed happily the card but I just frowned in responds.

Goko: your no fun…

Roy: damage check.

**[Damage Check] Falcon Knight of the Azure Sky. [ Draw Trigger ]**

Roy: draw trigger, all to vanguard plus a draw.

Goko: ends his turn.

Goko

Hand:5

Damage: 2

Flipped damage: 1

Unflipped damage: 1

Roy: stand and draw

My eyes glowed for a second, Goko noticed it with his eyes slightly opened to observe.

Goko mind: I see…so that's why…

Roy: **Mage of Calamity, Tripp ride! **

**Mage of Calamity, Tripp grade 2 9000 power/guard 5000**

Roy: I move **Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph** forward.

Blaster: eeeeh!? But** Kyph** is short on power to battle either of his unites!

Maka mind: Roy…what are you planning?

Roy: **Little Battler, Tron** boosted, **Mage of Calamity, Tripp**. Attack!

Goko: since our field is even, **Tron** skill isn't activated.

**Mage of Calamity, Tripp (15000 Power) attacks Elephant Juggler (9000 Power). **

Goko: no guard.

**[Drive Check] Falcon Knight of the Azure Sky. [ Draw Trigger ]**

Blaster: wow…another draw trigger…

Maka mind: it's like he knew it would happen…why else would he risk putting his card up front?...

Goko: damage check

**[Damage Check] Dynamite Juggler. [ Critical Trigger ]**

Goko: little better timing this time, power to vanguard.

Roy: **Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph** attack!

**Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph (10000 Power) attacks Elephant Juggler, rear unit. (9000 Power). **

Goko moves **Elephant Juggler** to the Drop Zone from his field.

Goko: even though you didn't manage to damage me twice you got ride of my rear unit.

Goko applaud but yet still I was being to provoked to enjoy the fight.

Roy: turn ended…I will not let anyone get away for insulting my team mates.

Goko: your very loyal but anger wont make you play any better.

Roy

Hand: 7

Damage: 2

Flipped damage: 0

Unflipped damage: 0

Andrew mind: with that hand he should be able to prevent more superior calls from Goko's unites.

Goko: **Darkness Magician, Robert** ride! Skill, when main phase starts I have to soul charge, in exchange I get to look to the top card and ether leave it there or send to the bottom of my deck.

**Darkness Magician, Robert grade 3 10000 power/guard 0**

Goko Soul Charges **Nightmare Doll, Alice **from the top of his deck.

Goko looks at the top card of his deck, he send it to the bottom of his deck.

Goko: no good card on top yet a good soul charge. **Nightmare Doll, Alice** call!

**Nightmare Doll, Alice grade 3 10000 power/guard 0 ( right top row )**

Goko: **Nightmare Doll, Alice** attack!

**Nightmare Doll, Alice (10000 Power) attacks Mage of Calamity, Tripp (9000 Power). **

Roy: not this time, **Falcon Knight of the Azure Sky guard! (5000 Shield)**

Goko: little pressure huh, fine by me.

Goko: **Girl Who Crossed The Gap** boosted. **Darkness Magician, Robert** attack!

**Darkness Magician, Robert (15000 Power) attacks Mage of Calamity, Tripp (9000 Power). **

Roy: no guard.

Goko: twin drive, first check

**[Drive Check] Purple Trapezist. [ no trigger ]**

Goko: second check.

**[Drive Check] Elephant Juggler. [ no trigger ]**

Roy: damage check

**[Damage Check] Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane. [ no trigger ]**

Goko: turn ended.

Goko

Hand: 6

Damage: 3

Unflipped damage: 2

Flipped damage: 1

Roy: stand and draw! This time I will show you not to mess with my team.

Roy: Courage and bravery building up his burning soul. Roar out my strength and bare my sabres along side with my comrades giving me the strength to continue my quest. Ride! **Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel!**

**Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel grade 3 10000 power/guard 0**

Roy: I move back **Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph**.

Roy: I call 2 **Knight of Fury, Agravain** from his Hand and **Precipice Whirlwind, Sagramore**.

**Knight of Fury, Agravain grade 3 10000 power/guard 0 ( left/right front row )**

**Precipice Whirlwind, Sagramore. Grade 1 6000 power/guard 5000 ( right bottom )**

Roy: **Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph** boosted, **Knight of Fury, Agravain** Attack!

**Knight of Fury, Agravain (15000 Power) attacks Nightmare Doll, Alice (10000 Power). **

Goko: **Sweet Pierrot** **guard! ( Shield 10000 ) **

Roy: **Little Battler, Tron **boosted. **Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel** attack!

**Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel (23000 Power) attacks Darkness Magician, Robert (10000 Power). **

Goko: no guard.

Goko: has 5 cards in their Hand

.

Roy: twin drive, first check.

**[Drive Check] Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane. [ no trigger ]**

Roy: second check.

**[Drive Check] Holy Mage, Manawydan. [ no trigger ]**

Goko: damage check.

**[Damage Check] Skull Juggler. [ no trigger ]**

Roy: **Precipice Whirlwind, Sagramore** boosted, **Knight of Fury, Agravain** attack!

**Knight of Fury, Agravain (1600 Power) attacks Nightmare Doll, Alice (10000 Power). **

Goko: **Dynamite Juggler guard. (10000 Shield)**

Roy: turn ended.

Roy

Hand: 5

Damage: 3

Unflipped damage: 3

Flipped damage: 0

Goko: stand and draw. **Robert** soul charge.

Goko Soul Charges **Skull Juggler** from the top of his deck.

Goko: looks at the top card of his deck and send it to the bottom of his deck.

Goko: **Purple Trapezist** call! Skill, I move **Girl crossed the gap** to soul to superior call. **Midnight Bunny**!

**Purple Trapezist grade 1 6000 power/guard 5000 ( right bottom row )**

**Midnight Bunny grade 1 7000 power/guard 5000 ( behind vanguard )**

Roy mind: if his vanguard hits me, He can use bunny skill to superior call a new unit…

Goko: **Barking Cerberus** call and attack your Knight!

**Barking Cerberus grade 2 10000 power/guard 5000 ( left front row )**

**Barking Cerberus (10000 Power) attacks Knight of Fury, Agravain (10000 Power). **

I moved **Knight of Fury, Agravain** to drop zone for not guarding.

Goko: **Midnight Bunny** boosted, **Darkness Magician, Robert** attack!

**Darkness Magician, Robert (17000 Power) attacks Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel (10000 Power). **

Roy: **Halo Shield, Mark perfect guard! (0 Shield)**

I discarded **Holy Mage, Manawydan** to the Drop Zone from his Hand.

Goko: so have saved a shield all this time, sneaky. Twin drive, first check.

**[Drive Check] Midnight Bunny. [ no trigger ]**

Goko: second check!

**[Drive Check] Midnight Bunny. [ no trigger ]**

Goko: bunnies seems to like me, but these two girls too! **Purple Trapezist** Boosted. **Nightmare Doll, Alice** attack!

**Nightmare Doll, Alice (160000 Power) attacks Knight of Fury, Agravain [ with sagramore ] (10000 Power). **

Roy: no guard.

**I moved Knight of Fury, Agravain to drop zone**

Goko: seems like you saw my bluff, turn ended.

Goko

Hand: 6

Damage: 4

Unflipped damage: 3

Flipped damage: 1

Roy: stand and draw. I call **Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane **and **Holy Mage, Manawydan**!

**Holy Mage, Manawydan grade 3 10000 power/guard 0 ( left front row )**

**Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane grade 2 9000 power/guard 5000 ( right front row )**

**Little Battler, Tron**, boosted, **Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel** attack!

**Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel (25000 Power) attacks Darkness Magician, Robert (10000 Power). **

Goko: no guard.

Roy: twin drive, first check.

**[Drive Check] Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains. [ no trigger ]**

Roy: second check.

**[Drive Check] Mage of Calamity, Tripp. [ no trigger ]**

Goko: damage check.

**[Damage Check] Barking Cerberus. ( no trigger )**

Roy: **Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph** boosted, **Holy Mage, Manawydan** attack! Skill activated, when it gets boosted by **Gold Paladin**, it gains 2000 +

**Holy Mage, Manawydan (17000 Power) attacks Darkness Magician, Robert (10000 Power). **

Goko: **Dynamite Juggler guard. ( 10000 Shield )**

Roy: **Precipice Whirlwind, Sagramore** boosted, **Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane** Attack!

**Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane (15000 Power) attacks Darkness Magician, Robert (10000 Power). **

Goko: **Skyhigh Walker guard!. (10000 Shield)**

Roy: turn ended

Roy

Hand: 4

Damage: 3

Flipped damage: 0

Unflipped damage: 3

Goko Soul Charges **Darkness Magician, Robert** from the top of his deck.

Goko looks at the top card of his deck. and sends it to the bottom of his deck.

Goko: **Midnight Bunny** call!

Goko: **Purple Trapezist** boosted, **Nightmare Doll, Alice **attack!

**Nightmare Doll, Alice (16000 Power) attacks Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel (10000 Power). **

**[Damage Check] Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains. [ no trigger ]**

Goko: **Alice **counterblast!

Goko moves **Nightmare Doll, Alice** to the Soul from his field and then superior called **Darkness Magician, Robert** to take her place in.

Goko: **Darkness Magician, Robert** attack!

**Darkness Magician, Robert (10000 Power) attacks Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel (10000 Power). **

Roy: damage check.

**[Damage Check] Halo Shield, Mark. [ no trigger ]**

Goko: **Midnight Bunny** boosted, Vanguard **Darkness Magician, Robert** attack!

**Darkness Magician, Robert (17000 Power) attacks Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel (10000 Power). **

Roy: **Silent Punisher guard, (10000 Shield) and Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane intercept! ( Shield 5000 )**

Roy: that will be all, go on ahead.

Goko: twin drive, first check.

**[Drive Check] Purple Trapezist. [ no trigger ]**

Goko:** second check.**

**[Drive Check] Darkness Magician, Robert. [ no trigger ]**

Goko: **Midnight Bunny** boosted, **Barking Cerberus** attack!

**Barking Cerberus (10000 Power) attacks Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel (10000 Power). **

Roy: **Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane** ( 5000 Shield ) and **Mage of Calamity, Tripp** guard! (5000 Shield)

Goko: turn ended.

Goko

Hand: 5

Damage: 5

Unflipped damage: 3

Flipped damage: 2

Roy: stand and draw.

I drew the card and my eyes glowed for a longer period of time. Goko looked up to me and wonders.

Roy: now for my true avatar to face your unites.

Goko: the** Lion **isn't your avatar!?

Jun mind: the **Garmore** card…so he really is the one were looking for.

Roy: Break the chains that restraints the limits with your silver fangs. release your nature and anger that shall surpass your own limits! Now unleash my true avatar! Ride! **The Great silver wolf! Garmore!**

Roy: **Garmore**, counterblast! Come forth, **Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains! **

**Great silver wolf, Garmore grade 3 10000 power/guard 0**

**Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains grade 2 10000 power/guard 5000 ( right front row )**

Roy: this will be the end! **Little Battler, Tron **boosted, **Great Silver Wolf, Garmore**, Glorious break! With 4 damage my vanguard gains 5000+

**Great Silver Wolf, Garmore (10000 Power) attacks Darkness Magician, Robert (10000 Power). **

Goko mind: this kid is really passionate about this game…yet…he doesn't seem to enjoy this game more when he first started.

Jun: don't worry Goko, you still got a chance for a heal

Roy: this is for m comrades!

**[Drive Check] Waving Owl. [ no trigger ]**

**[Drive Check] Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion. [ no trigger ]**

**[Damage Check] - Goko: reveals Rainbow Magician. ( Draw Trigger )**

Goko: I wish I would have guarded

Roy: what did you had left then?

**Underworld Hypnotist** as a Guardian. (0 Shield)

**Sweet Pierrot** as a Guardian. (10000 Shield)

**Purple Trapezist** as a Guardian. (5000 Shield)

**Midnight Bunny** as a Guardian. (5000 Shield)

**Elephant Juggler** as a Guardian. (5000 Shield)

Jun: Dude... YOU COULD OF GUARDED!

Jun nudges Goko's shoulder, Goko just laughed while petting the back of his head.

Goko: my mistake, my mistake.

Roy mind:…he could have guard…and then…

I image Goko's victory and see the faces of my friends for letting them down.

Goko: were strong kid.

I raised my head and looked at Goko that was smiling a lot.

Goko: like I said, anger wont make you play better, it's about having fun.

Roy mind: wished I could have fun…but my mind is also focused on my dreams lately. It seems so real.

Goko: it's just a game, remember that.

Roy: I'll try…

Jun: pff, he didn't win, I count that as a lost.

Goko suddenly grabbed Jun's wrist and turned it back ways to make him kneel down. Goko searched his pocket and gave me the invitation.

Goko: may the best card fighter win.

Goko and Jun took leave and my friends came over to me.

Blaster: that was awesome Roy!

Andrew: well done leader.

I kept silenced and Maka also for I knew I would be the victor if Goko had guard my attacks. I walked out the store and placed my deck in my pocket.

Blaster: hey, Roy where are you going!?

Maka: leave him be Blaster.

Blaster: but why?

Maka: cause if we going to do this underground circuit, then we need to be stronger as well.

Blaster:…yea….true…

Roy mind: I'm too weak and caught up with the past…what should I do to become stronger?

To be continued.


	19. Chapter 19 Underground Circuit

Chapter 19

Underground Circuit.

After the encounter of the thugs, me and my friends were kind of down for realising we got beaten by just one card fighter.

When TSS came in he looked surprised that we were still in the shop.

TSS: something wrong fellows?

Maka, Andrew and Blaster kept silenced, TSS began to look around and noticed something.

TSS: where is Roy?

Blaster: we got a invitation to the underground circuit.

TSS dropped his shopping bags and his eye expanded from hearing the name of the circuit.

TSS: oh no…

Maka: something wrong TSS?

TSS: guys, you shouldn't go there.

Blaster: why not?

TSS: the underground circuit is really tough and dangerous to go there.

Andrew: but if we do this, we get to go to the nationals!

TSS: you guys aren't ready for that yet, don't get me wrong. But the guys at the underground circuit are even stronger then the nationals. Perhaps stronger then the world championships.

Maka:…well that explains it…

TSS: what do you mean by that?

Maka, Blaster and Andrew told about the thugs that went in and one of them beat the entire group on his own.

TSS:…sorry…if I was there, I wouldn't have let this happen.

Blaster: they could have stole cards you know and money from the register.

TSS: I always empty the register and the cards are sealed behind thick glass doors. I only got the key.

Blaster: smart.

TSS: so where is Roy?

Maka: probably home…think of participating.

TSS: absolute not!

TSS suddenly shouted that made Maka, Andrew and Blaster flinch from TSS outburst.

TSS: didn't you hear, it's dangerous!

Maka: how do you know that then?

TSS:…I…

TSS slowly sits down on a other table across the others.

TSS: because I did that once…

Maka, Blaster and Andrew blinks and stared at TSS with wide eyes.

Blaster: r-really?

TSS nodded and thinks back at his youth.

TSS: I was once a great card fighter, battling all the way to the top. Once I won the nationals I got a invitation for a sponsor from Underground Circuit. They said they can help me to get to the top.

TSS: I thought it wouldn't hurt to go there with my team. Back then, Galleon was in my team. However.

TSS remembered how his teammates got instantly beaten within 8 turns.

TSS: we didn't stood a chance, none of my team could win against those members from the underground Circuit. It was impossible. The leader offered me one last chance, and that is by winning the 4th battle.

TSS: I was assume to be the greatest card fighter in Japan history. But to them it was Childs play, I lost and I lost even a team member when that happened.

Andrew: h-how?

TSS:…the deal was, if I lose, then I have to give them a new member to them…and that was…Galleon.

TSS: ever since that day we lost him, he changed a lot. Suddenly winning was everything for him. He even make the losing team kneel before him when they lost.

TSS: when I saw that, we couldn't be friends any longer. We didn't spoke for almost 5 months after that. When I finally thought about taking him back, he went to Australia on his own. Didn't had his mail or phone number…

Blaster: wow…

Maka:…so the one with the dino tooth necklace, that was Galleon?

TSS nodded as answer to Maka's question. TSS let out a big sigh and slowly stood up.

TSS: so now you know, would you guys still go after hearing this?

Maka/blaster./Andrew:…

The entrance doors opened up, everyone gazed at the doors and saw me holding the letter.

Roy: I'm going.

TSS: what?

Roy: I said I'm going there and you going to take us there.

I march to TSS and placed the letter against his chest until I passed him.

TSS: but it's-

Roy: tough, difficult. I know, but if we cant become stronger, how we suppose to ever beat them?

TSS silenced from that comment and my friends stood up.

Maka: I'm in. better then running away from the chance at the nationals.

Blaster: if Roy goes, then I go as well.

Andrew: I might be knew, but I have experience with vanguard ever since it got published.

TSS:…you guys…

We gave confident stares at TSS for we have decided to go there. TSS slowly smiled to us and pets his own head.

TSS mind: perhaps they can surpass me…

TSS: alright, on one condition.

Roy: and that is?

TSS: no bets taking against the Underground Circuit. I don't want you guys to split up.

Maka: we wont.

Roy: I would never agree a bet to make myself feel better. Were going to win, no matter what.

My eyes glowed once in a second and TSS noticed it.

TSS mind: his power slightly increased…but…it seems a lot different now how he is using it now…

TSS: alright then, tomorrow morning, we head off the underground Circuit.

Blaster: alright!

TSS: but Roy.

Roy: yes?

TSS: you will not be participating against them.

Maka, Andrew and Blaster looked shocked. I became speechless from what I'm hearing.

Roy: excuse me?

TSS: you heard me, I will be your advisor for this team. You wont be fighting against the other players.

Blaster: b-but TSS, Roy defeated one of them before, he comes the closet of beating them.

TSS: don't make me repeat myself!

TSS suddenly shouted and silenced us.

TSS: I have my reasons…trust me on this.

We all nodded in responds and we went back home to rest up.

Next morning we all got in time for our trip, TSS comes with his car to pick us up.

TSS: alright, you guys ready?

Blaster: were ready!

Andrew: I cant wait to battle.

Maka noticed I was holding my head low and gripping tight on my deck case.

Maka: Roy, you alright?

I snapped out of my down side and smiled towards Maka.

Roy: I'm fine Maka, let's go.

I stepped in for the front seat but Maka kept being caution about me.

Maka mind: something is not right here, Roy is acting all different now.

Everyone got in as we drove off. We drove for a while and ended up stopping by a skyscraper in our city.

Blaster: wow…

Andrew: wonder how long that building is, it's like it can reach above the clouds.

TSS: let's go everyone, but we wont be going up of course.

I stepped out of the car and followed the rest, suddenly I heard a whisper from somewhere.

?: Roy

I turned around but didn't see anything behind me.

Blaster: something wrong Roy?

I turned back to Blaster and shake my head no.

Roy: nothing, thought I heard something.

We walked further into the building as we took the elevator. TSS began to press several buttons like it was some code. We suddenly went down instead of going up.

Blaster: w-wow how did you know how to do that?

TSS showed the invitation having a access code on it.

TSS: guys before go any further, I want to tell you that I did warn about this place.

Blaster: were up for it TSS.

Andrew: not a problem.

The elevator stopped and opened up slowly. We all gazed what was in front of us. A huge arena with 2 sides that were coloured. On our side it was blue, the other is red. They both have a room with glass windows on the other ends.

The glass was so thick, we couldn't see who is behind the window.

?: welcome Team Glorious empire.

Roy mind: that voice…it's the same from before.

?: this is the underground circuit where you all will be participating in.

TSS: not all of us, Roy wont be battling.

Roy:…

?: oh, that's too bad, I was wondering how the mighty leader of Glorious Empire will be up against my team.

Blaster: w-wait…his team?

?: I'm the advisor of Team Dragonic Demise.

Roy: Dragonic…Demise?...

?: now then, choose the order up of your team, you got 2 minutes to decide before my next broadcast.

TSS: you heard the man, order up.

Maka: I'll go first.

Blaster: Maka?

Maka: I have improved my deck a lot so I want to try it.

TSS: alright then second will be?

Andrew: I'll go then.

Blaster: h-hey, why do I get to be third?

TSS: I agree on this order up. No offence Blaster but you haven't developed a good bond with any clans yet. So our best bet is to put these two up first.

Blaster: hnn…

I kept silenced but suddenly I felt a strong vibe that's coming from the other side of the arena. I narrowed my eyes try to figure out what it was.

Roy mind: I got a bad feeling about this…it's like…I know who is there but yet…

?: time is up, first contestant, move forward.

Blaster: good luck Maka.

Blaster gave a shoulder tap on Maka and Andrew showed two thumbs up.

Maka: I will guys.

Maka took a glance at me but I didn't look back for I was in some sort of trance looking across the Arena.

Maka just walked forward and exits the door, across the other side a female came out of the door with blond hair.

Maka: hmm?

Maka kept walking forward but every time he got closer and closer he suddenly realised who it was.

Maka:…A-Ayara!?

The female stopped and smirked for gazing to Maka. She wears a green shirt with black jeans until her knees with high heels. Her blue eyes suddenly turned yellow with a glow showing.

Ayara: long time no see…brother.

To be continued.


	20. Chapter 20 Sibling Rivalry

**Chapter 20**

**Sibling rivalry**

Maka: sis why are you here?!

Ayara: same reason you are here, to go to the national a lot easier.

?: this will be a interesting match between the siblings, both of you, please step forward for the terminal.

Near the 2 players a system play board raised up with the same playmate as vanguard.

Maka: what is this?

The play board eject both of them a glove containing a crystal on it. Ayara's crystal is yellow and Maka's crystal is blue. They put their cloves on and the crystals starting to glow as well the play board.

?: place your decks and let the battle begin.

Maka mind: I have no choice but to battle then…but I didn't knew she play vanguard before. She always said it was boring.

They both placed their decks and vanguard ready. They drew their 5 cards and placed their finger tips on the facedown card.

Maka/Ayara: stand up vanguard!

The whole arena suddenly flashed and created a new background for the two contestants. They battled underwater with skeletons and treasure chest on the ground.

Maka: **Captain Nightkid**

Maka hologram body became a little red haired body wearing a blue giant captain head and blue pirate clothing that were almost too big for him.

**Captain Nightkid grade 0 5000 Power/guard 10000**

Ayara: **Hope Child, Turiel**

Ayara received a halo above here head and wings, her clothing transformed into nurse outfit with glasses in front of her eyes.

**Hope Child, Turiel grade 0 5000 power/guard 10000**

Blaster: wow what is this!?

TSS: it's a hologram project, it's suppose to be the next level of vanguard battles.

Andrew: awesome, I cant wait to become like my own unites!

Maka mind: this system is amazing but still…angel feather? I never battled one of those before…they just got released…

Ayara: scared big brother, well you should be.

She smirked with her eyes starting to glow once more.

Maka mind: what's wrong with her eyes?

Ayara: ladies first, draw. I ride my mighty stallion, **Thousand Ray Pegasus!**

Ayara transformed into a Pegasus with a nurse cap on her head. Around her their were objects floating beside her and aiming at Maka.

**Thousand Ray Pegasus grade 1 7000 power/guard 5000**

Ayara: the first one to move cant attack, but I can use my **Hope Child** skill to move it behind me.

The green haired angel nurse reappeared behind Ayara.

Ayara: turn ended.

Ayara

Hand: 5

Damage: 0

Unflipped damage: 0

Flipped damage: 0

Maka: draw…and…

Maka mind: I don't know how this deck will turn out, but I got to win this round.

Maka: **Dandy Guy, Romario** ride!

Maka transformed into a blue skinned zombie with a red rose on his mouth. Wearing a white tuxedo.

Maka: **Nightkid** moves behind me.

The little captain kid appeared behind Maka.

Maka: next another **Dandy Guy, Romario** call!

The white tuxedo zombie appeared next to him with the same pose as him.

Maka mind: I stacked my deck with a bunch of critical instead of stands, that should pack a punch.

Maka: **Night kid** boosted, **Dandy Romario** attack!

**Dandy Romario ( 13000 power ) versus Thousand Ray Pegasus ( 7000 power )**

Ayara: no guard.

Maka jumped up and aimed his rose to Ayara to fire a blast from it.

Maka: drive check

[ Drive Check ] **Ice Prison Necromancer, Cocytus [ no trigger ]**

Ayara: damage check.

[ Damage Check ] **Pure Keeper, Requiel [ no trigger ]**

Ayara: that might come a handy later on.

Maka mind: what does she mean by that?

Maka: alright now for my rear guard to attack.

The other white tuxedo zombie blasted her Pegasus but for some reason it didn't hurt her.

Maka: what the!?

Ayara: forgot to mention that my Little Pegasus gains 2000 power each time a card lands on my damage zone.

**Dandy Romario ( 8000 power ) versus Thousand Ray Pegasus ( 9000 power )**

Maka mind: the Pegasus gained power from the damage without trigger!?

Maka:…turn ended

Maka

Hand: 5

Damage: 0

Flipped damage: 0

Unflipped damage: 0

Ayara: draw, and I ride my second stallion, **Million Ray Pegasus!**

**Million Ray Pegasus grade 2 9000 power/guard 5000**

Ayara's Pegasus form evolved into a bigger stallion with metal armour on her wings and legs. The object floating around her got more dangerous with red dots aiming at Maka.

Ayara: and why stop there while I can just call forth another stallion.

Ayara called another **Million Ray Pegasus **beside her to join the battle.

Ayara: rear guard Pegasus will now attack your rear zombie.

**Million Ray Pegasus [ 9000 power ] versus Dandy Romario [ 8000 power ]**

The Pegasus flew into the sky to the surface from the ocean and fired her floating objects towards Maka's rear unit.

Maka: kgg, no guard.

The rear white tuxedo Zombie got burned to crisp and turned into ashes.

Ayara: **Hope Child** boosted, vanguard **Pegasus **attack!.

**Million Ray Pegasus [ 14000 power ] versus Dandy Romario [ 8000 power ]**

Ayara stomped the ground and took aim at Maka.

Ayara: drive check

[ Drive Check ] **Rocket Dash Unicorn [ critical trigger ]**

Ayara: critical trigger activated. All the effect to me to deliver 2 damage!

Maka crossed his arms as Ayara fired her lasers to damage Maka greatly.

Maka: hnn! Damage…check…

[ Damage Check ] **Stormride Ghost Ship** [ no trigger ]

[ Damage Check ] **Captain Nightmist **[ no trigger ]

Ayara: turn ended.

Ayara

Hand: 5

Damage: 1

Flipped damage: 0

Unflipped damage: 0

Maka mind: not only did she took my rear, she also dealt 2 damage…if this keeps up.

Maka: stand and draw! **Commodore Blueblood** ride!

Maka evolved into a red coated captain pirate with blond curling hair sticking out of his cap. Having a rifle on his right hand against his shoulder.

**Commodore Blueblood grade 2 10000 power/guard 5000**

Maka: next, **Ruin Shade **call!

A female mysterious pirate comes beside Maka with shadow face with red eye. Having a blond hair until it almost hits the ground carrying a sabre by her right hand.

**Ruin Shade grade 2 9000 power/guard 5000**

Maka mind:…let's see…with Ruin Shade skill she gains 2000 + by send the top 2 card to drop zone from my deck. However…

Maka looked over to his damage zone.

Maka mind: I haven't had trigger yet so it might be too risky…plus her new Pegasus might have the same skill…so if I get a critical, my ruin shade wouldn't be able to beat it.

Ayara: something wrong Brother

Maka: uh?

Ayara: it seems your still the same old brother over thinking too much.

Maka: that is what this game is about.

Ayara: to me it's about tactics being played ahead then using them on the battlefield. By the looks from it you just build that deck, didn't you.

Maka: kgg…

Ayara: thought so, you may use your time, but it's futile. I will win either way.

Her eyes glowed once more with a confident smirk under her hologram Pegasus figure.

Maka mind: she is confident, but even so. If I get critical I will deliver 2 damage so!

Maka: nightkid boosted, Blueblood attack!

**Commodore Blueblood [ 15000 power ] versus Million Ray Pegasus [ 9000 power ]**

Maka aims his rifle to Ayara

Ayara: no guard.

Maka: drive check!

[ Drive Check ] **Rick the Ghostie [ heal trigger ]**

Maka: heal trigger activated, power to **Ruin Shade** and heal.

Maka moved **Captain Nightmist** to drop zone from his damage zone.

Maka fired his energy bullets against Ayara.

Ayara: damage check.

[ Damage Check ] **Bouquet Toss Messenger [ draw trigger ]**

Ayara: draw trigger activated. Power to myself plus a draw. But that's not all, my Pegasus gains 2000 power since a card landed on my damage zone.

Maka: not a problem for **Ruin Shade** skill.

Maka send the 2 top cards from his deck to drop zone. **Gust Jinn and Dragon Undead, Skull Dragon**

**Ruin Shade [ 16000 Power ] versus Million Ray Pegasus [ 16000 power ]**

Ayara: naïve, I guard with this, **Battle Cupid, Nociel guard! [ 5000 Shield ]**

Maka: my attack got blocked…

Ayara: but that's not all brother, since I guard with Nociel her skill activates. By placing one card from my hand to damage zone I can select any other card from my damage zone to add to my hand.

Maka: a recovery skill!?

Ayara: my Angel Feather clan are specialists when it comes to damage zones. And thanks to you I got rid of a grade 3 from my hand to gain this perfect guard card.

Ayara placed **Mobile Hospital, Feather Palace** to damage zone and add **Pure Keeper, Requiel **to her hand.

Maka: turn ended…

Maka

Hand: 5

Damage: 1

Flipped damage: 0

Unflipped damage: 0

Ayara: stand and draw, **The Phoenix, Calamity Flame** ride!

**The Phoenix, Calamity Flame grade 3 power 10000/guard 0**

Ayara's wings covered herself up and slowly her wings glowed red and set on fire. She launched herself high up and spread her wings open with a long fire hair with a nurse cap on her head for she turned human.

Ayara: now to boost up some heat, I call forth, **Burst Shot, Bethnael and Doctoroid Mecharos!**

Next beside Ayara a male angel appeared with white uniform showed up. He smirked and grabs his Uzi's from his uniform and fires at the sky.

Then in front of the angel a robotic floating angel robot appeared with a dark aura around it.

Ayara: **Mecharos** skill activated! Pain amplifier!

Ayara turned over a card from her damage zone as counter blast cost.

The robotic angel flipped over the top card of Ayara and place it face up. **Million Ray Pegasus**

Maka: what you damage yourself!?

Ayara: by the end of the turn I can recover from the damage, but more importantly, I have now a better unit on my damage zone to get later.

Maka: wait, a card is placed on damage zone which means!

Ayara: my Pegasus gains again 2000 + this turn as well for my vanguard skill.

Blaster:…unbelievable…this is a card fighter that is above our level…

Andrew: she damage herself to gain power…risky but it works for her Angel Feather deck.

I stared at the battlefield and gripped on my deck case tight for feeling helpless.

Roy mind: what should I do?...

Ayara: **Million Ray Pegasus** attack!

**Million Ray Pegasus [ 11000 power ] versus Commodore Blueblood [ 10000 power ]**

The Pegasus took aim at Maka with her objects.

Maka: Ruin Shade [ 5000 Shield ], intercept!

The moment the **Pegasus** fired her lasers, the female pirate stepped in and took the hit instead. She slowly turned to ash, leaving Maka un harmed.

Ayara: **Hope Child** Boosted, **Calamity Flame attack**!

**The Phoenix, Calamity Flame [ 17000 power ] versus Commodore Blueblood [ 10000 power ]**

Maka: no guard.

Ayara flew up high and spread her fire wings open with feathers sticking out.

Ayara: twin drive, first check

[ Drive check ] **Circular Saw, Kiriel [ no trigger ]**

Ayara: second check!

[ Drive Check ]** Happy Bell, Nociel [ stand trigger ]**

Ayara: all the effect to my rested stallion.

The** Pegasus **slowly stood up again and Ayara fired a rain storm of fire feathers at Maka.

Maka: damage check.

**[ damage check ] Deadly Spirit [ no trigger ]**

Ayara: Pegasus, attack once more!

The Pegasus charging up her objects again and fired once more to successfully hit Maka.

**[ damage check ] King of Demonic Seas, Basskirk**

Ayara: and now for your fourth damage! **Burst Shot, Bethnael** boosted, **Doctoroid Mecharos **attack!

The robotic angel flew slowly towards Maka and disappeared. Maka looked left and right as the Robot angel reapperead from above and calls upon a light ray towards Maka.

Maka: Aahh!

Suddenly a explosion created when the light ray hits it's target.

Maka:….damage…check…

[ damage check ] **Hook-weilding Zombie [ draw trigger ]**

Maka: draw trigger…power to myself plus draw…

Maka unit slowly got up by the powerful hit as the robot angel retreats back with it's unites.

Ayara: you were always my big brother, and now. Look at you…you barely even damage me. Turn ended. And with my **Doctoroid** skill I can move my flipped damage card to my deck.

Ayara

Hand: 6

Damage: 2

Flipped damage: 0

Unflipped damage: 2

**Mobile Hospital, Feather Palace** from damage zone got send back to her deck.

Maka kept quiet with his hand lowering.

Ayara: giving up?

Maka: no…I'm just surprised my little sister can battle this well…

Ayara: you were always better then me, that's what my parents always said to you instead of me.

Ayara groaned lightly with her teeth together.

Ayara: but this time, I'll show you then I'm better then you big brother!

Maka:…we shall see…stand and draw.

Maka drew his card and smiled slowly.

Ayara: hm?

Maka: now it's my turn for a comeback. Meet my ace sister.

Ayara: what?

Maka: from the 7 seas he travels from far away lands, he shall discover the greatest treasures from his wildest dreams. I call upon the ruler of the sea! **Ice Prison Necromancer, Cocytus** ride!

To be continued.


	21. Chapter 21 The Judgement

Chapter 21

The Judgement

Ayara

Hand: 6

Damage: 2

Flipped damage: 0

Unflipped damage: 2

Maka

Hand: 5

Damage: 4

Flipped damage: 0

Unflipped damage: 4

From the deepest ocean, the remains of maka's former units gathered into one to form

Maka: Resurrected servants shall hear my call, and hell will be surfaced in the living world. The REVENGE is MINE! RIDE! Ice Prison **Necromancer,Cocytus!**

The ashes turned into bones as they created a cloak over the new formed skeleton with aura of darkness surrounding the newborn sage.

**Ice Prison Necromancer,Cocytus grade 3 10000 power/guard 0**

Maka: **Ice prison** skill, counterblast! Be revived **Ruin Shade!**

Maka flipped over his 2 face up cards from drop zone, from the deep of the ocean the ashes raised up by the spell of the necromancer. The ashes slowly turned into clothing with the shadow figure coming out of it.

Ayara: w-what the, your unit is revived!?

The blond braid female shadow pirate showed her dark eye to Ayara.

Maka: the reviving continues, I call forth **Dancing Cutlass!**

Behind the female pirate a red sword appeared with yellow sharp eyes. It's eyes opened up and starts glowing purple.

Maka: now by pay 2 souls from my vanguard I get to draw one card.

Maka sends **Dandy Romario** and**Commodore Blueblood** to drop zone and draws a card.

TSS: good

Blaster: uh? What do you mean?

TSS: not only did he add a card to his hand, he sends more unit to drop zone to use it for later.

Blaster: oh I see

Roy mind: so this is maka's real playstyle.

Maka: **Captain Nightmist** counterblast!

Ayara: but he is in drop zone!

Maka: his counterblast can be used in the drop zone, with it I exchange one grade 1 or lower unit to drop zone and bring him back to the field.

The sword burns by the cursed purple flame and the ashes goes next to the necromancer. The ashes creates a male with a sabre, having a captain cap on with blue clothing.

**Captain Nightmist grade 2 8000 power/guard 5000**

Maka: it also cost 1 counterblast to do so, but it will be well worth it.

Ayara: grr

Maka: now with my unites, I shall abuse your angels! **Captain Nightmist**, attack her **Doctroid Megalos**

The captain jumps towards the android angel, the android rushes towards the captain but the captain swift sabre skills slashes the android in two and exploded.

Maka: ruin shade attacks Pegasus!

Blaster: why is he going for the rears?

TSS: if he damage Ayara, her unit **Pegasus **and **The Phoenix, Calamity Flame**gains 2000 +. So basically, if he damage her, it will be 15000 against 12000, so she will only need a 10000 guard. But if her power is at 10000 then she has to guard with 15000 in order to be safe.

Andrew: but she is still at 2 damage and Maka at 4 already.

TSS: that's actually a good thing, for his ace card.

Blaster/Andrew: ?

Roy mind: Limit Break...

The female pirate destroyed the Pegasus in a second and retreats back to Maka.

Maka: **Nightkid **boosted **Ice Prison** attack**! Ice Prison**, Limit break!

Ayara: what the!?

Maka: when my damage is 4 or more, my vanguard gains 5000+!

**Ice Prison Necromancer, Cocytus 10000 power versus The Phoenix, Calamity Flame 10000 power**

Ayara: no guard

Maka: twin drive, first check.

**[ Drive Check ] ****Samurai Spirit**** [ no trigger ]**

Maka: second check!

**[ Drive Check ] ****Knight Spirit**** [ critical trigger ]**

Maka: critical trigger, all the effect to my vanguard!

The necromancer cast a purple crystal orb and tossed it to the phoenix winged angel. The angel looked down to it as the crystal ball breaks, setting free ghouls that attacked the angel from every corner.

Ayara: double damage, check!

**Clutch Rifle Angel** [ no trigger ]

**Drill Bullet, Geniel** [ no trigger ]

Maka: turn ended

Ayara: well brother, I wished I could play longer but I got things to do. Final Turn!

Maka: what!?

Blaster: final turn!?

TSS mind: it maybe too early but...

Ayara was about to draw her card as her eyes glowed yellow.

Ayara: I can hear you sing

Maka mind: who is she talking to?:

Ayara: I hear the voice of the angels, your judgment, your lost and even more important. Losing to your younger sister for the first time.

Ayara drew her card and then held the other card from her hand as she closed her eyes.

Ayara: heaven and light combined as one, spread your wings and descend from your holy powers! Ride the avatar! **Circular Saw, Kiriel!**

The phoenix angel closed her wings into a cocoon as it flew above the sky. Slowly the cocoon breaks and white glowing wings spreads out in all it's glory.

Ayara: Kiriel counterblast!

Ayara flipped over a card and selected **Drill Bullet, Geniel**

Next to the new angel a young blond male appeared with a drill as weapon and wearing a classic cowboy hat.

Ayara: next I shall play these two. Thousand Ray Pegasus and Million Ray Pegasus!

From the sky a young and adult pegasus using their boosters from their hooves to join the battlefield.

Maka mind: the pegasus…but still, their power combined is at 16000 power.

Ayara: next I'll use this card skill.

Ayara taps on **Hope Child, Turiel**

Ayara: this card skill comes a handy for my Pegasus combination. By only counterblast one cost and move it to soul. I can place one card from my hand to damage zone and add one card from damage zone back.

Ayara flips over **Clutch Rifle Angel** and then placed **Rocket Dash Unicorn** to damage zone, in exchange she adds the face down **Clutch Rifle Angel** to hand.

Ayara: and thanks to my card land on damage zone, my two pegasus gains 2000 + for a combined power of 20000 power!

Ayara: next I call **Clutch Rifle Angel **behind vanguard.

**Clutch Rifle Angel **grade 1 6000 power/guard 5000

TSS: this is bad

Blaster: what you mean?

TSS: got only six cards left and 2 interceptors. Her units are above 20000 power now.

Andrew: but he still got 4 damage left, he can still win.

TSS mind: I wished I could agree…but…

TSS noticed Ayara eyes are glowing with the colour yellow.

TSS mind: it already been predicted she win this match.

Ayara: so brother, still think you can win with your 50000 guard?

Maka mind: wait, how did she know I have a grade 3!?

Ayara: like I said brother, this is the final turn, the judgment of your clan to be defeated by my angels. Image it.

Ayara's eyes extended as she brought herself and Maka away to planet grey.

Maka: w-where are we?

Maka saw his unites at the front line against flying angels taking their aims on them. One of the angels landed that was Ayara as she smirked.

Ayara: image, my attack shall purify your zombie army.

Maka: Ayara, how did you this!?

Ayara: humph, like you want to know. **Clutch rifle **call, thenboosted, thanks to it's still If my damage is equal or higher then yours, it's power increase 4000+ when boost behind vanguard.

**Clutch Rifle Angel 6000 + 4000 = 10000 power**

Ayara: and also, your not the only one with limit break.

Maka: what now!?

Ayara: **Kiriel**, limit break!

Circular Saw, Kiriel 10000 + 5000 = 15000

Ayara: with damage at 4, her power increase by 5000. now for the attack!

Maka mind: my guard is limited, still…if I want to assault her…

Maka: no guard!

Blaster: why Maka!?

TSS: he is risking it

Andrew:…Maka…

Maka mind: even if I guard her attacks, there wouldn't be much left to assault her guards.

Ayara: twin drive, first check

**[ Drive check ] critical hit angel**

Ayara: my a critical, critical to my vanguard power to burst. Second check

**[ Drive check ] critical hit angel**

Blaster: double critical!?

Maka:…no way…

Ayara: even if you guard my brother, I would still have over powered you.

Maka:…this is just…

Ayara: Luck, no my brother, it's the beginning of our rivalry. Now be gone!

Ayara spread her wings and held out her arrow against her bow.

Ayara: see you next time, once you get stronger brother.

Ayara's eyes showed a little sadness as Maka noticed it.

Maka:…sis…

Ayara: don't ever call me that again!

Ayara fired the arrow into the Necromancer it's chest, the necromancer made a terrifying roar from the pain.

The cards from Maka deck flew off as no heal appeared, the hologram of their surrounding slowly faded. Maka grabbed tight on his table.

Ayara:…I was just lucky.

Ayara turned away when she said and went to her teammates behind the glass.

Maka:…sis…kgg…

?: winner, Ayara. Players take your place for the second round.

Maka returned with a downed look on his face.

Blaster: don't worry Maka, were going to avenge you.

Maka: it's not that…it was too…predictable

Andrew: what you mean?

Maka: she almost looked like she knew what to do to win somehow.

TSS: sometimes, players like to show off.

Maka: not my sister…she was never like that.

Maka remember once they were around 5 years old they played a lot together on the swings.

Ayara flashback: higher big brother.

Maka was pushing Ayara to make Ayara go swing higher. After that they went for ice cream and Maka always bough her sister some.

Ayara flashback: thank you big brother, ah!

Ayara accidently let the ice cream hit the ground as she almost started to cry. However, Maka offered his to his sister.

Maka flashback: here you go, be more careful.

Ayara flashback: b-but…that's your ice cream.

Maka flashback: no biggie, that's what big brothers are for, to look after their sisters.

Ayara flashback: you're the best big brother a sister could have.

Maka: something must have happened the past few years, and I'm not going to let her have her ways next time.

Meanwhile by Ayara

Jun: quite a performance.

Ayara turned her gaze to a giant soldier with 2 dog tags around his neck holding his deck into his hand.

Ayara: just make sure you win, otherwise you will piss off our leader.

Jun: where is the little runt anyway?

Ayara: beats me, but I think we wont be needing him if you just win the second round.

Jun: I did my prayers and got my lucky deck.

Jun opened his hand and the deck contained some blood stains on it.

Ayara: you sure you want to use it?

Jun: positive madam. It's probably what he would have wanted…

Jun stared at his deck but groaned a little to hit for he got slightly mad about something.

Ayara: you sure?

Jun didn't spoke further as he stepping forward, his iris turned thin like a cat as he took place on the centre of the battlefield.

TSS: your up Andrew.

Andrew: alright, time for my show!

Andrew grabbed his cape and wrapped it around himself. Suddenly the cape collapsed with Andrew gone but reappeared to the centre where Jun was standing.

Blaster: how?...when? ehhh!?

Roy: good trick.

Jun: I hope your ready soldier, cause I want a good match!

Jun showed his teeth with a big smile on his face.

Andrew: I- I will try mister.

Jun: it's sergeant for you in the battlefield soldier, that's how I play the game. To me vanguard means leading your soldiers to victory!

TSS mind: odd…I don't feel anything from that person.

?: will the manager of team Glorious Empire please come to my office for a sec.

The door behind TSS showed security guards.

Blaster: what's going on TSS?

Roy:…

TSS: it's okay, just stay here.

TSS went along with the guards.

Maka: something is fishy about this…

Blaster: uh?

Roy: I agree…

TSS was taken to the owner of the company that created the underground cardfight.

?: gentlemen…let me speak to this male for a second

The guards nodded and left the room. The male in the shadows slowly turned and showed two yellow eyes glowing ahead.

TSS:…what is it this time? I brought the team here as you wished.

?: I'm not satisfied how your teams are now, all I care is that the one called Roy have to fight.

TSS: I told you, he isn't ready to face the truth!

?: that's what you are thinking.

The door clicked as it got locked down.

TSS: YOU!

TSS rushed towards the male in the shadow but got passed him for it was just a hologram.

?: come now TSS, you knew this was going to happen, even you try to protect them.

TSS: if you dare hurting them, then I wont work for you anymore.

?: consider yourself fired, but before that. I will have what I want…and also…he.

The male in the shade narrowed his eyes.

Someone in the hallway walking towards the cabin of team dragon demise. Ayara saw the door open as she kneel down on one knee.

Ayara: welcome back leader…

?: I assume you won Ayara

Ayara: of course, I used my powers to predict how to win.

?: good, you may rest now, you seem a little tense.

Ayara's arm started to shake for her powers drained most of her stamina.

Ayara: thank you sir…

?: seems like I don't get to fight very soon…it's a shame.

The mysterious leader takes out his deck as it started to glow purple around it with a dark vortex in the centre of it.

?: guess I have to depend on our manager to do the rest.

To be continued


	22. Chapter 22 Soldier vs Magician

Chapter 22

Soldier vs. Magician

TSS mind: now it's up to Andrew to win, I don't sense psyqualia from the soldier yet.

?: your teammate might win.

TSS blinked as he looked over to the chair where the person in the shades watching the match on a monitor.

TSS: why you say that?

?: because I told him not to use it.

TSS: what!?

?: you should be thankful that I'm still good hearted for letting your team face a weaker foe then on his strongest.

TSS: still, what is the catch?

The person turns around and showing his yellow glowing eyes again.

?: that the chosen ones, will battle.

TSS: the chosen ones? What are you talking about?

?: you forgot about the legacy of the oath from united sanctuary already? Shame TSS, I expected more from you for using **Oracle Think Tank** as your main. Let alone have the power to see the future.

TSS:…I will never use that power again…

?: sad really…otherwise you would have known what I'm planning to do next.

TSS:…you want Roy…

The person in the shade tsking with his finger going upwards as it moves left and right.

?: not him in particular.

The shade person turned around and zoomed in the room where I was sitting with Blaster and Maka. Slightly, TSS saw my eyes glowing like I was in a trance.

TSS? Roy-kun?...

?: he has been like this since you come here, which means…

TSS: just let them go when the rounds are over!

?: oh, I will…with just adjustment for the next round.

TSS: YOU!

TSS wanted to punch him but he know it was just a hologram, he march to the door but the door was locked down.

?: you can only leave once the match is over TSS…and they can't hear you as well from the microphone now.

A glass got in between TSS and the shade person that was soundproof. TSS kept hitting the glass and tried to say something but it couldn't be heard.

?: now…let's see if the chosen ones are destined to lead the united sanctuary after this match.

Meanwhile at the cabin of team Dragonic demise.

?:…I can hear it…

Ayara: what's wrong master?

?: it's almost time…

The person eyes glowing yellow with his deck glowing dark purple. Ayara shivers from the fear for seeing a creature behind the person back. Watching her with a fearsome growl at her.

Andrew/Jun: stand up vanguard!

Andrew: **Hades Ringmaster!**

Jun: **Acron Master!**

Andrew transformed into a host magician artist with a big hat on his head and slowly a shady devil shadow lurking behind him.

Jun transformed into a white squirrel holding a luggage on his shoulder.

Jun: Soldier, show me your passion of a card fight!

Andrew: not a card fight, a show.

The battlefield slowly shows a circus tent with many rings, cannons and all the other stuff you see in a circus.

Andrew: I shall start first, draw!

Andrew drew a card and made it disappear as it reappeared on the vanguard circle.

Jun: h-how did you do that?

Andrew: a true magician never reveals a secret. I ride the main event. **Starting Presenter!**

Andrew hat grew bigger and landed on him to hide underneath it. The hat opened up from the top and slowly Andrew getting lifted up by his magical blue staff.

**Starting Presenter grade 1 6000 power/guard 5000**

Andrew: and now for my Hades skill, when a Pale Moon unit rides on top of it, I get to soul charge one more card.

Andrew soul charge his top card, **Purple Trapezist**

Andrew mind: good soul so far…if I can win this…

Andrew looked back at his past with his family smiling and juggling for the crowd.

Andrew mind: if I can go to the nationals and win, I will get enough sponsors to help my family with their careers.

Andrew showed a lot of tension in his eyes as the soldier smiled to him.

Jun mind: that's a good killer eye kid, but I have the bigger killer instinct then you do…

Jun looked at his deck that contained blood stains on it as he placed his hand on it for remembering his old friend sticking always by his side.

Jun mind: I will win…for you my friend…

Andrew: turn ended.

Andrew

Hand: 5

Damage: 0

Flipped damage: 0

Unflipped damage: 0

Jun: now for my turn kid! I ride the mighty wolf, **Silver Wolf!**

The mouse jumped left behind to dodge a giant cliff growing out from the ground.

**Acron Master grade 0 4000 power/guard 10000**

On the top of the cliff a wolf with a white face howled to the moon and jumped down to make his fighting stance.

**Silver Wolf grade 1 8000 power/guard 5000**

Jun: now for my soldiers, **Stamp Sea Otter & Monoculus Tiger**

Behind the wolf a otter with glasses shows up with a stamp on his paw and holding his stack of paper under his armpit.

**Stamp Sea Otter grade 1 6000 power/guard 5000**

Beside the wolf, a tiger rushes from the forest and jumps next to the wolf with his cyber technology eye targeting Andrew

**Monoculus Tiger grade 1 7000 power/guard 5000**

Blaster: an early attack pattern!?

Maka: this soldier is not holding back on his first ride.

Maka looked over to me but I still kept my head down.

Maka: hey, you okay?

I didn't answer, for my eyes showed slightly fade yellow glow on it.

Maka mind: he is probably bummed he can't play, better let him be.

Jun: **Acron** boosted! **Tiger** attack! **Tiger** skill activates. When this unit attacks I can give one of my rear guard 4000+ power this turn, however, by the end of the turn, the selected unit will be retired.

The tiger cyber eye opened up and took a look at the otter. He began to scan him and then shoots a dart on the otter skin. The otter groaned as he dropped the papers and stamp, for his arms getting muscular.

**Stamp Sea Otter 6000 + 4000 = 10000 power**

**Monoculus Tiger 11000 power versus Starting Presenter 6000 Power.**

Andrew: no guard.

The tiger changed his eye into red and fired a laser at Andrew.

Andrew: damage check.

**[ Damage Check ] Elephant juggler [ no trigger ]**

Andrew: next **Otter **boosted, **Silver Wolf** attack!

**Silver Wolf 18000 power Versus Starting Presenter 6000 power**

Andrew: no guard.

Jun: drive trigger check.

**[ Drive Check ] Stamp Sea Otter [ no trigger ]**

Andrew: damage check

**[ Damage Check ] Crimson Beast Tamer [ no trigger ]**

The wolf jumped on the magician and then extended his claws to slice the magician cape.

Jun: my turn is over Soldier.

Jun

Hand: 4

Damage: 0

Flipped Damage: 0

Unflipped damage: 0

Andrew: wait, what about the tiger skill?

Jun: oh yea that.

The Otter exploded by the overwhelming power up but after the smoke cleared up. The otter still stands with smoke stain on his face and coughed smoke out.

Andrew: w-what the?

Jun: **Otter** skill is, this unit can not be retired by card skills.

Andrew mind: so even if use **Kagero** to beat his back row it wouldn't do a thing since his **Otter** can't be retired.

Blaster: 2 damage already…

Maka: but Andrew got the hand advantage…and not only that.

Andrew: draw! I ride the great assistant circus dog! **Barking Cerberus**!

Andrew covered himself into his cape and suddenly claws expanded from the cape and tears it apart. A purple dog with 3 heads showed up with make up on their faces as if they were clowns.

**Barking Cerberus** grade 2 10000 power/guard 5000

Andrew: **Starting Presenter** skill activates, when a Pale Moon rides on top of it I get to soul charge two times.

Andrew soul charges the top 2 card. **Nightmare Doll Alice & Spiral Master**

Andrew: and I shall call my next performers, **Skull Juggler & Mirror Demon**

Beside the Cerberus, two other helpers showed up from a smoke bomb. A clown walking on a ball while juggling skulls. And the other a mirror that showed a purple clown stuck in it.

**Skull Juggler grade 1 7000 power/guard 5000**

**Mirror Demon grade 2 8000 power/guard 5000**

Andrew: **Skull Juggler** skill, when this card is called from either rear or vanguard circle, I can soul charge.

Andrew soul charge his top card, **Purple Trapezist**

Andrew: **Juggler **attacks your **Tiger**.

**Skull Juggler 7000 power versus** **Monoculus Tiger 7000 power**

Jun mind: a rear guard attack…I don't want to use too much of my cards…

The Juggler threw a skull at the Tiger that contained dynamite as it exploded along with the Tiger.

Jun moved his **Monoculus Tiger** to drop zone.

Andrew: **Mirror Demon** attack!

**Mirror Demon** 8000 power versus **Silver Wolf** 8000 power.

The clown escaped out the mirror with half his body stretching out to go towards Jun.

Jun: **Fortune-Bringing Cat** guard [ 5000 guard ]

In front of the wolf a sinister laughing kitten guarded the wolf for interrupting the clown attack.

Maka: a good call

Blaster: how come?

Maka: if the attack hits then **Mirror Demon** moves to soul and let's your superior call a other unit from soul that isn't **Mirror Demon** himself.

Blaster: damn, he could have launched another attack by then.

Maka: he still have a drive check left.

Andrew: **Barking Cerberus **attack!

**Barking Cerberus 10000 power versus Silver Wolf 8000 power**

Jun: no guard

Andrew: drive trigger check.

**[ Drive Check ] Hoop Magician [ stand trigger ]**

Andrew: stand trigger activated, all the Effect to my **Mirror Demon**

The clown stuck in the mirror laughs for it stands again.

Jun: damage check

**[ damage check ] Fortune-bringing Cat [ draw trigger ]**

Jun: draw trigger activated, all the effect to my **Silver Wolf**.

Jun also drew a card from his deck.

Andrew: **Mirror Demon** attack!

Jun: **Feather Penguin** guard! [ 5000 guard ]

The clown once more came out of his mirror but this time a male penguin blocks his way.

Andrew mind: so close…

Andrew: turn ended.

Andrew

Hand: 4

Damage: 2

Flipped damage: 0

Unflipped damage: 2

Blaster: only one damage…

Maka: but he still manage to decrease his opponent hand to 3

Jun: your battling with **Pale Moon** well Soldier, but me and Goko trained a lot together so I know what your plan is already.

Andrew: your friend is a stronger **Pale Moon** user, but compared to me and him, I'm just a better show giver.

Jun started laugh from the comment and then slowly stopped.

Jun mind: if it wasn't for the draw trigger, he would have delivered 3 damage this turn…right now I need to disappear his **Mirror Demon**

Jun: stand and draw! **Compass Lion**, mighty ride!

The wolf changed slowly into a robot Lion with a green tech fur around his next and black metal skin.

**Compass Lion grade 2 11000 power/guard 5000**

Jun: and I shall call **Binoculus Tiger **as well.

Beside the lion a tiger with giant binocular on his back showed up.

Jun: **Acron** boosted, **Binoculus Tiger **attack **Mirror Demon**! **Tiger** skill is the same has the other **Tiger.**

**Binoculus Tiger 13000 versus Mirror Demon 8000 power**

Andrew: **Hoop Magician** guard! [ 10000 guard ]

Jun: **Otter** boosted, **Compass Lion** attack!

**Compass lion 21000 versus** **Barking Cerberus 10000**

Andrew: no guard

Jun: drive trigger check

**[ Drive check ] Alarm Chicken [ stand trigger ]**

Jun: stand trigger, I give it all to my rested Binoculus Tiger!

The tiger with the giant binocular on his back stood up after his nap and showing his fangs.

The mechanical lion charges to the pink clown dog, the Lion bites the paw of the pink dog to damage.

Andrew: damage check

**[ Damage Check ] Skull Juggler [ no trigger ]**

Jun: now tiger attacks your clown again!

**Binoculus Tiger 14000 versus Mirror Demon 8000 power**

Andrew: I wont guard

The tiger pierced trough the mirror with his claw and scatters it into pieces as the tiger roars his victory.

Jun: turn ended

Jun

Hand: 3

Damage: 1

Flipped damage: 0

Unflipped damage 1

Andrew: stand and draw!

Andrew drew his card and flinched for the card he drew.

Andrew mind: father, this one is for you.

Andrew: the great magician with all the secrets and tricks shall make you wonder. Ride the avatar! **Dusk Illusionist, Robert**!

The pink dog suddenly exploded, the spotlights aimed to the smoke as it slowly cleared up with a male wearing clattering magician outfit with make ups on his eyes.

Andrew: **Robert** skill, soul charge

Andrew soul charges the top card, **Big League Bear**

Andrew: I move juggler back and call forth **Crimson Beast Tamer**

**Next to the magician a lady with a long wipe was smirking with white long floating up.**

Andrew: **Juggler **boosted, **Tamer** attack!

**Crimson Beast Tamer 13000 power versus Compass Lion 11000 power**

The female whipped hard against the lion.

Jun: damage check

**[ damage trigger ] Silver Wolf [ no trigger ]**

Andrew: now for my attack!

Andrew moved his hat away from his head and a smile going out of his hat with one eye looking at Jun.

**Dusk Illusionist, Robert 10000 power versus Compass Lion 11000 power**

Jun: no guard.

Andrew: twin drive, first check

**[ drive check ] Midnight Bunny [ no trigger ]**

Andrew: second check

**[ Drive check ] Dynamite Juggler [ critical trigger ]**

Andrew: critical trigger, all the effect to me!

The eyeball fired a electric pulse against the Lion and caused it to electrified it's circuits.

Andrew: damage check

**[ Damage check ] Compass Lion [ no trigger ]**

**[ Damage check ] Geograph Giant [ no trigger ]**

Blaster: yes 4 damage now!

Maka:…hmm…odd…

Blaster: uh?

Maka: he has a 10000 guard in his hand…why not use it?

Jun lowered his face and started to grin, slowly he started laughing. Andrew looked confused at him.

Jun: that's it! Give me more excitement kid!

Suddenly he starts yelling and his muscles getting tense.

Ayara: that boy done it now, when Jun s on his 4th damage, his true colours will be revealed.

Andrew: turn ended.

Andrew

Hand: 4

Damage: 4

Flipped damage: 0

Unflipped damage: 4

Jun: it's over, final turn!

Blaster/Maka/Andrew: final turn!?

Ayara: too bad, it seems you don't get to play master.

The mysterious person just remains quiet with his kept glowing yellow.

Jun: stand and draw!

The **Tiger **and **Lion** started to growling to Andrew dangerously

Andrew mind: I just need one more turn to finish it, with **Midnight Bunny** I can use it to boost with **Robert** and use the tactics to finish him.

Jun moved his finger to his right card but it seemed that card had the most blood on it.

Jun: deep in the forest, the animal lurks to his prey with no fear, let your claws descend all the animals! Ride the avatar! **School Hunter, Leo-pald**

The compass Lion disassembles it self as it's soul goes outside the circus. From the entrance a leopard dashes into the tent with it's giant sabres on his shoulders. It jumped up on the biggest platform and roared loud toward Andrew.

Andrew: that's a big cat…

Jun: so magician, do you have what it takes to withstand my final turn!?

Andrew looked at his hand, he got 10000 guard and a shield card.

Andrew mind: I have to save Bunny for the final performance…otherwise…

Jun: **Acron** counterblast!

The white squirrel moves to the leopard and changed into a soul to give the Leopard extra animal instinct.

Jun: by moving this card to soul, I can check the top 5 cards. And if there is a great nature grade 3 unit in it, I get to add it to my hand.

Jun smirked and showed the card named **Magnet Crocodile**

Jun: I call forth **Magnet Crocodile** and 2 **Stamp Sea Otters**

Jun called from the back a trio of otters that got stamp on their paw, next to the Leopard a giant crocodile with three magnets started glow from the jolts.

**Magnet Crocodile grade 3 10000 power/guard 0**

Andrew: this formation…

Jun: I like to call this formation, The wild rush formation! **Sea otter** boosted, **Binoculus tiger** attack! Skill activated, behind **Leopard**, the otter gains 4000 +

**Binoculus tiger 15000 power versus Dusk Illusionist, Robert 10000 power**

The otter getting his muscles back and the binocular Tiger rushes towards Andrew.

Andrew mind: with his vanguard at 20000 power, I wont be able to guard against it.

Andrew: I guard with **Dynamite Juggler [ 10000 guard ]**

Jun: now for my** Leopard**, thanks to it's skill when it attacks, I can give the other **otter** behind **Crocodile** 4000 +

**School Hunter, Leo-pald 20000 power versus Dusk Illusionist, Robert 10000 power**

The leopard roared as it jumps off the highest platform towards the magician.

Andrew: a animal against a magician is no match for my perfect guard! **Hades Hypnotist [ guard 0 ]**

In front of the magician a crowned hypnotist reach his arm out and let a medallion fall with a string on it lower down. He swings it left and right to send out a purple sonic wave to the sabre Leopard.

Andrew: by discarding a card from my hand I can nullify your attack.

Andrew dropped a card from his hand, the Leopard slowly fell asleep and curled up in front of the hypnotist.

Jun: you may stop that attack, but I still have 2 drives left soldier.

Andrew:…only way for you to win is a critical trigger.

Andrew mind: if he gets stand…I cant use my combo…please…don't be a critical…

Jun: twin drive.

Blaster: come on Andrew.

Maka:…he just need some luck now.

Jun: first check.

**[ Drive check ] Tank Mouse [ no trigger ]**

Jun: no trigger so far

Blaster: phew…

Maka: not yet Blaster, he still got one more drive to go…

Andrew mind:…I have to win…for my family…this is my chance to get to the nationals sooner.

Jun: final check!

Jun placed his fingers strongly on the card and drew it. The heart beating of Andrew increase as Jun slowly turned over his card.

**[ Drive check ] Ruler Chameleon [ critical trigger ]**

Blaster: NO!

Jun: too bad soldier, I give all the effect to my **Crocodile, **now attack my **Crocodile**, with the boost of **Otter**! **Magnet Crocodile **skill, when this card attacks the vanguard and I have great nature as my vanguard, it gains 2000 +

**Magnet Crocodile 27000 power versus Dusk Illusionist, Robert 10000 power**

The magnets of the Crocodile activated and dragging Andrew towards it.

Andrew: kgg, damage check!

**[ Damage Check ] Dusk Illusionist, Robert [ no trigger ]**

The Crocodile mouth opened up and gets ready to eat Andrew.

Andrew: second check!

The Crocodile chomped Andrew inside and swallowed him up by the hologram effect. Andrew froze up with his arm shaking.

**[ Damage Check ] Rainbow Magician [ Draw Trigger ]**

Andrew:…no heal…

The hologram ended with Andrew kept standing still for not believing what happened.

Blaster: we lost…two times in a row…

Maka:…if only I…

Maka making a fist and punched the wall hard as he started groan at himself.

Jun: you're a good performer, but you still have a long way to go when it comes to vanguard kid. No offence…

Jun took his deck and walked back to his cabin where his team is waiting for him. Andrew did the same as he got down from his defeat. He walked passed us without looking.

Blaster: Andrew?...

Andrew:…I need some time alone…sorry…

Andrew walked out of the door as it closed behind him. Blaster and Maka lowered their heads, as for me, I slowly looked forward with my hands clinching on my deck.

Roy mind:…we lost…

When we stood up, suddenly we heard the voice of the announcer again.

?: it seems Glorious Empire has fallen, but I'm giving them one more chance for getting to the nationals.

Maka/Roy/Blaster: what!?

?: but the only thing I want to allow this special offer, is for Roy to take his place instead of Blaster.

Blaster: say what!?

Roy:…me?...

The doors opened by both cabins.

Ayara: well, well, seems like our manager wants you to fight.

Jun: good thing I didn't lose, as usual.

?: you did a fine job, both of you.

Ayara & Jun kneeled before the person as he/she stood up with eyes glowing more stronger then before.

?: I want to be entertained…they better not disappoint me.

The person slowly walks to the door.

Blaster: Roy, you can't go, we promised TSS we wouldn't make deals to those people!

Roy: I know Blaster.

Blaster: so why are you preparing, stop it!

Blaster tried to stop me but Maka placed his hand on Blaster shoulder.

Blaster: Maka?

Maka kept quiet with his eyes looking down.

Roy: Blaster…we come here as a team to go to the nationals right?

Blaster: yea but…

Roy:…Andrew…is crying right now.

Blaster flinched from my comment, from the exit door, Andrew was crying with the image of his family going to be disappointed him.

Roy:…I don't want his dream nor ours go to waste now…I know what TSS said but I can't let this be the end of it.

I put on my cloves as I slowly stood up and smiled to Blaster and Maka.

Roy: I will win…don't worry…

Blaster: Roy…

I slowly walked towards the door as well the person across did the same. But when I exit the cabin the doors immediately closed shut. I looked back at the cabin but couldn't see Maka and Blaster due to the thick glass.

I turned around and started to spread my eyes open for the person facing me. A young male with red hair wearing a long dark cloak around his shoulders, the person grinned and watching me with great interest.

Devour: it's been a while…my teacher

To be continued.


	23. Chapter 23 The Truth part 1

Chapter 23

**The truth part 1**

Roy: Devour?

Devour: finally…I got a chance to battle against my former teacher.

Devour tossed his cloak aside and put on his cloves with yellow crystals on them.

Roy mind: yellow crystals? Shouldn't those be red?

Meanwhile at the room where TSS holding captive. TSS kept hitting the glass and wanted to get out as he saw Devour standing in front of me.

TSS mind: oh no, it's already starting!

?: now…let's see if they are the chosen ones.

Roy: stand up vanguard!

Devour: stand up my vanguard

When we flipped over our cards the holographic system activates around us. We battle at grass field with our bodies being scanned as we become our vanguard. Me as the crimson knight and Devour into a black armoured knight kid with gladiator helmet.

Roy: **Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph**

Devour: **Black Dragon Whelp, Vortimer**

I took a close study to his card and widens my eyes.

Roy: what the! **Gold paladin**!?

Devour: something wrong, teacher?

Devour shows a smirk on his face with his eyes turning bright yellow.

Roy mind: devour…what happened to your **shadow paladin** deck?

Devour: since your not making a move, I'll start first then. Draw! **Scout of Darkness, Vortimer **ride!

**Scout of Darkness, Vortimer** grade 1 7000 power/guard 5000

Devour turned bigger and grown up into a taller black knight.

Devour: skill, while I have **Black Dragon Whelp, Vortimer** in soul, his power increase by 1000 continues.

**Scout of Darkness, Vortimer** 7000 + 1000 = 8000 power

Roy mind: wait…that black knight…he was in my dream.

Devour: next **Black Dragon Whelp, Vortimer** skill activates. When I ride **Scout of Darkness, Vortimer** on this card I can check the top seven cards from my deck and if there is a **Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer** or **Spectral Duke Dragon** in between I can add it to my hand.

Devour checking his 7 cards as he looked trough it as a smirk appeared when he selected the middle one.

Devour: **Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer** has been added, the rest of cards goes back to deck and shuffle.

Devour: **Falcon Knight of the Azure** call!

**Falcon Knight of the Azure** grade 0 4000 power/guard 5000

From the sky a young winged warrior landed behind Devour with her red scarf brewing behind from the wind. The warrior flinch from devour as it took steps away from him. Devour looked back at the warrior with his eyes gazing at him.

Roy mind: what's going on, why can I see the cards emotion?

Devour: turn ended

Devour

Hand: 5

Damage: 0

Flipped damage: 0

Unflipped damage: 0

Devour: teacher, allow me to tell you a little story.

Roy: ah story?

Devour: about the truth of Garmore, your avatar.

Devour pointed with a straight arm towards me, I flinched for his eyes started to blind me with his yellow glow overtaking the battlefield.

After the glow ended I saw around me, many unites gathered in front of a Empire.

Roy: what's going on?

Devour stood next to me and looked up at the balcony where **Blaster Blade** and **Blaster Dark** are standing there.

Blaster Blade: we have decided, all clans shall now become one!

The unites below started to raise their hand up and cheered for the two knights.

Devour: after a great war of the **Shadow Paladin** versus the **Royal Paladin**, there came a new life style.

Devour transported us somewhere else, in front of me I saw a young boy with a dark armour training against **Garmore**

Devour: the **Shadow Paladins** and the **Royal Paladins**, agreed that the newfound clan shall protect the others and **Garmore **would be their king to lead them to. The clan name, is Gold Paladin.

Devour transported us once more as I saw a young boy with black armour training against **Gareth**

Whelp Vortimer: aaah!

The young boy charges in and Gareth just took a step aside to dodge. The strength that the whelp put into made him fall down on the ground.

Whelp Vortimer:…hnn…

The whelp got teary but Gareth offered his hand to help him back up. The whelp took it and Gareth pulled him up.

Gareth: your getting better.

Whelp Vortimer: better, but not good…

Gareth wanted to say something but he saw Blaster Dark walking towards them. He froze up and held his arms together on his side. The Whelp looked confused at Gareth and then saw a shadow overwhelming his height.

Blaster Dark: how is the training going Gareth?

Gareth: it's in progress, but he still have lot to learn in order to get in combat.

The whelp turned around and saw the male with his black armour. He looked over to the Whelp with his deathly green eyes.

Blaster Dark: let me spar with him then.

Gareth: WHAT!? B-but Blader dark!

Blaster Dark gave a cold look at Gareth for he got angered of the disobeying a order.

Gareth:…nothing sir…

Blaster Dark walked to the centre of the Empire where the training ground is build for ones that want to duel one and another.

The whelp looked to Gareth for being scared, Gareth just ignores the whelp for he got scared of Blaster Dark treating eyes look of his.

Whelp:….gulp…

The whelp slowly walks to Blaster Dark and hold his sword tight towards Blaster Dark. Blaster Dark grabbed his sword out of his sword container on his back and held it with just one hand, with his arm stretched out straight.

Whelp: aaah!

The Whelp strikes and hits Blaster Dark his armour, however it didn't seem to damage him at all. The whelp took steps backwards for Blaster dark rising up his sword and held it with two hands.

Gareth: Blaster Dark no!

Blaster Dark swings his sword towards the Whelp but stopped by a inch of the Whelp his face. The whelp fall down and shivering in fear for having a sword almost sliced him trough.

Blaster Dark walks out of the training ground without helping the whelp back up again. Gareth rushes to the whelp and wanted to help him back up.

Blaster Dark: don't help him

Gareth: but Blaster Dark.

Blaster Dark: he doesn't have any wounds on him or pain, so he can just stand up. In the battlefield it's everyone's risk to give up their lives for the greater good. So if the whelp can't battle, he will never be a swordsmen.

Blaster Blade: your still on that term brother?

Blaster Dark turned around and saw a male with white armour that looked similar then his.

Blaster Blade: were in peace now, there is no war to fight for.

Blaster Dark: humph…do what you wish, but I stay at my own battle style just in case you screw up things.

Blaster Blade: brother, didn't you agree we would work together to make a better world for all clans?

Blaster Dark: just worry about your own clan, I got my own to look after.

Roy: who are those two?

Devour: Blaster Dark and Blaster Blade, their both from different clans but the same bloodline as their father Alfred.

Roy: why are you showing me this Devour?

Devour: like I said, to show you the truth about Garmore.

Gareth: you alright Whelp?

Gareth offer his hand once more but this time it got smacked aside, the Whelp slowly stood up and held his sword towards Blaster Dark.

Blaster Blade: hmm? It seems you changed the boy a bit.

Blaster Dark looked back at the Whelp and walks towards him again. He saw in the little boy eyes that he shows courage now. He began to smirk and started sparing with the Whelp at his level.

Roy: but I still don't get it why Garmore is involved into this.

Devour: then allow me to explain it. Garmore was once Royal Paladin, and the boy you see in front of you was suppose to be a Shadow Paladin.

Roy: what!?

Devour: you already knew about Garmore being a Royal Paladin once.

Devour fast forward future into the future. We saw the Whelp we knew grown bigger into a swordsmen. He stood in front of a round table where the knights are sitting and Blaster Dark and Blade sitting next to their father who is the king.

Vortimer: I'm ready for my first task your highness.

Alfred: it's seems too soon for you to battle.

Blaster Dark: I have trained him, and saw his potential.

Blaster Blade: you did a harsh training towards him though.

Blaster Dark: do you think the enemy would care about that!

Alfred: enough!

The two knights shushed from their father shout.

Alfred: I admire your courage young one, but we don't have any tasks for you that suits your ability.

Vortimer: what do you mean?

Blaster Blade: our clan as being in peace for over 10 years now, we have no one to fear anymore to harm our clans.

Vortimer: then what was all the training for! I thought I would accomplish something out of this!

Alfred raised his hand with a strict look on his eyes.

Alfred: calm down young one, we perhaps need you for a bigger task.

Vortimer: what?

Blaster Blade: father, you mean…

Alfred: yes, the royal task.

After the discussion of the Royal task, the councillors of the round table agreed that the Vortimer will compete for a spot. However.

Vortimer: what do you mean there is another one!?

Vortimer and Blaster Dark were talking in private outside the empire.

Blaster Dark: your not the only one who was asked to be king of the Gold Paladin.

Vortimer: I thought I was the only one, besides, I'm pure Gold Paladin and raised by the Gold Paladin. Why on earth would someone pick a Royal Paladin to become king of a other clan!?

Blaster Dark: it's not entirely true what you just said.

Vortimer: what?

Blaster Dark: you were a shadow paladin once.

Vortimer: a Shadow…paladin?...

Blaster Dark: the councillors were discussing which will be the king, but they didn't want to tell our clan that the king is a former Royal Paladin.

Vortimer: so we Shadow Paladins aren't even trusted yet!?

Blaster Dark: that's I trained you, to show Alfred that Shadow Paladin are deserved for the second chance. Even though I don't agree with my brother. I want my clan to lead the new clan to a new era.

Vortimer:…tell me what to do.

Devour teleported me and himself to a future time and we saw Garmore with a pack of Bleugals and Snogals.

Roy: this is!

Devour: yes, you were once here before.

a pack of snow dogs and a blue haired guard dog with armour plates on it's chest. They surrounding one male in golden armour to protect him against the foes who a crossed their paths.

**Garmore**: we need to flee, we cant hold them off!

They were surrounded by a bunch of** Evil Slaying Swordman** **Haugan**, they were out number. Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw a young men in his black armour walking with a possessive aura around him

Roy: that's the vortimer

The black knight walked trough me and he raised his swords to create a powerful whirlwind to blow the **Snogals** away and even **Bleugal.**

**Garmore**: you, you suppose to be our ally, why are you doing this!?

Vortimer: for the greater goods of our kind, I have seen a power beyond ours…we cannot be stopped. Surrender or face my blade.

Garmore tried to withstand him, but with only two swings of his opponent he got him on his knees.

Vortimer: foolish one, you dare to face me. How naïve of you.

When the black knight was about to strike, a light from the heaven gazed upon them. For a pure white female dragon slowly lowered herself in front of the foes.

The dragon glowed for she speaks with her telepathic powers of hers when ever she started to glow.

**Soul Saver Dragon**: leave at once, and never come back.

Vortimer: we shall retreat.

**Haugan**: but master!

The black knight sliced the swordsmen in half and slowly turned into tiny stars for his soul goes to **Soul Saver Dragon**.

Vortimer: we shall come back, for our task and fate haven't been decided yet. Enjoy your peace while you can, for it shall last only for a couple of days.

The black knight received a purple portal behind him as he and his troops retreated into them.

Roy: so the black knight…was the Vortimer…but why did they fight!?

Devour: you still don't get it do you.

Roy: what's to get, they have peace and harmony now! Why mess it up!?

The dragon gazed to me with her eyes glowing.

Soul Saver: the new era, is coming soon.

I flinched and turned around because in my last dream Soul Saver didn't spoke to me before.

Roy: a new era?

The dragon turned around and helped up the Golden Armour male, he bows to the dragon.

**Garmore**: why have you come to Cray, goddess of heaven?

**Soul Saver Dragon: Garmore**, we have a new assignment for you, the council of the round table has chosen you, to become the new king of a new clan.

Roy:…oh no…

Devour: you finally get it now

the image ended as we got transported back to our fight. I began to make a fist from my open hand.

Devour: this isn't no ordinary fight, this is a fight which of our Gold paladin clan should lead the Gold Paladin to there new goal!

Roy: either Garmore…

Devour: or my Vortimers

Roy: Devour!

I drew my card with my eyes glowing yellow for it started to awaken.

TSS: ROY DON'T DO IT!

?: it's finally happening, the PsyQualia battle I have longed for is finally here.

With my eyes glowing and Devour as well, the background changed it's weather with a coming behind Devour. He showed a giant smirk on his face for he took his form of the Black knight with a dark purple aura.

Roy: I ride **Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth!**

**Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth grade 1 8000 power/guard 5000**

I transformed into a crimson knight with gold and red armoured lines with my blade pointing at Devour. Behind me the red knight lion kid giving me his energy.

Roy: **Kyrph **boosted, **Gareth** attack!

**Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth 13000 power versus Scout of Darkness, Vortimer 8000 power.**

Devour just standing there with a smirk on his face and just shrugs his shoulders without care.

Roy: drive trigger check!

[** Drive Check ] Silver Fang Witch [ no trigger ]**

I charged to Devour ad hit his neck with my sword, he just moved his head to allow me to hit him. My eyes widen for he was just staring at me with a smirk.

Devour: seriously teacher, is that the best you can do with your power?

Roy: power, What are you talking about?

Devour: you still don't know it uh, the power of the PsyQualia .

Devour reaches my hand that held the sword and he slowly moving it away. I struggled against it, tried to overwhelm him but it didn't succeed at all.

**[ Damage Check ] Halo Shield, Mark [ no trigger ]**

Devour: if the story is true, you will face something much worse then losing this card fight.

Roy: much worse?...

Devour: in time teacher, for now, I will let you entertain me while it still last.

Devour moved his arm back and hen punched my in the stomach and launched me back at the Red knight lion kid. The kid caught me as we both fell down on the ground.

Blaster: how did Devour do that!?

Maka: I don't know, but this fight...it's seems like…it's for real

Devour: you were stronger then me when we first met teacher, but with my power now build up with the power of the Vortimer, I'm stronger then ever!

Roy: I can't lose, I promised my comrades I will find Garmore. So until then.

I slowly got up while Devour crossing his arms waiting for me to get up.

Roy: I shall not fail him as my avatar!

To be continued


	24. Chapter 24 The Truth part 2

Chapter 24

The truth part 2

Roy

Hand: 6

Damage: 0

Flipped damage: 0

Unflipped damage: 0

Devour

Hand: 6

Damage: 1

Flipped damage: 0

Unflipped damage: 1

Andrew entered the cabin but blinked when he saw me fighting instead of Blaster.

Andrew: Roy, why is he fighting!?

Maka: if he win, we get to the nationals.

Andrew: and if we lose?

Maka: that's just it, there isn't any draw back of this deal

Blaster: hmm…

Maka: something wrong Blaster?

Blaster: it's the way how the fight is going, there is a storm coming behind Devour, shouldn't the hologram just stick with the normal weather?

Maka: it's true that the holograms should be like that, but remember, this is a underground circuit, god knows what might happen in there now.

The battlefield is still a grass field with a couple of mountains from a distance. I am standing as a crimson yellow and red lined knight along with a red lion kid standing behind me.

In front of me, Devour had his arms crossed with his black armour with dark purple aura coming out of him. Behind him there was a silver armoured knight shaking in fear.

Roy mind: Vortimer…a gold paladin clan that represents the shadow paladin. Devour showed me that the knights decided one of the gold paladin unites shall become king. But what was the result of back then?

Devour: I see it in your eyes.

Roy: uh?

Devour: your still too dense to figure it out.

Roy: what do you mean?

Devour: that I will win.

Devour eyes started to glow once more and he released his arms to lowered them down.

Devour: allow me to show a little of my power when I'm playing serious. Draw!

Devour drew his card and smirked for he reaches a different card from his hand.

Devour: Storm like dark wind across the Earth and scatter your darkness engulfed axe!

The storm starts brewing a powerful whirlwind behind Devour and it almost made me fall down of the wind pressure.

Devour: Ride, **Black Fate, Knight of Black Dragon, Vortimer!**

**Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer grade 2 9000 power/guard 5000**

A little strike Devour and he jumped up with a stallion running on the ground. He reach his back and grabbed his axe, he falls down on the stallion.

His armour changes more with his face getting covered with a new iron helmet. Behind his armour a purple cape comes out and flows with the wind along.

Roy: another Vortimer card!?

Devour: while Scout is in my soul, my new unit get's a continues 1000 power bonus.

**Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer 9000 + 1000 = 10000 power**

Devour: now for my former form skill.

Underneath Devour **Knight of Black Dragon **the Scout card started to glow purple

Devour: When a card named Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer rides on top of this unit, and if I have a card named Black Dragon Whelp, Vortimer in my soul. Then I can retire one of my rear guard unit!

Roy: say what!?

Devour turned around and swung his axe to cut his own ally in half.

Roy: DEVOUR!

I reach my hand out to the young knight as she showing tears before she faded away.

Roy: how could you…she was your comrade!

Devour: comrade?

Devour slowly turned around with his eyes still glowing inside his helmet.

Devour: have you already forgotten that my Gold Paladins are trained by the shadow paladins?

Roy: still, there are!

Devour: let's just continue, teacher. With the sacrifice I made, I get to flip over the top two cards and if they are Gold Paladin unites, I get to superior call them.

Devour showed his two top card. **Flash Edge Valkyrie & Elixir Sommelier**

**Flash Edge Valkyrie grade 2 8000 power/guard 5000**

**Elixir Sommelier grade 0 5000 power/guard 10000**

Beside Devour a female with metal feather armor showed up with a sad look on her eyes, behind her a green haired professor holding two bottles of science juices in it.

Roy:…**Valkyrie**…

**Flash Edge Valkyrie **flashback: my name, is **Flash Edge Valkyrie**. Are you the one who saved my clan the other day?

Roy flashback: the attack where **Sleygal double edge** and **Silver witch** were?

**Flash Edge Valkyrie **flashback: yes, that attack will commence once more.

Roy: what? How do you know that?

**Flash Edge Valkyrie **flashback: I'm one of them.

Roy flashback: that can not be, you're a…

**Flash Edge Valkyrie **flashback: **Gold Paladin**

Roy flashback: why, why would you betray your own kind and attack it!?

**Flash Edge Valkyrie **flashback: I can't answer that question, but I need your help…to save **Garmore.**

Roy mind: to save **Garmore**…but how can I save someone if I don't know where he is!

Devour: **Valkyrie** skill activated.

Roy: oh no.

Devour: when this card is called from deck to rear guard circle, I can counterblast and flip over the top card and if that is a Gold Paladin I get to superior call it!

Blaster: all of his cards are Gold Paladin so it's 100%

Maka: not only that, he will have 3 rear unites by just sacrificing one unit in exchange, even without using his hand.

Devour showed the top card from his deck. **Sleygal Dagger.**

Devour: ah a good booster for me.

Behind Devour a blue haired wolf showed up with a dagger on his mouth.

Roy mind: he got the field advance, I'm only at grade 1 now.

Devour: now for my assault. **Elixir **boosted, **Valkyrie** attack!

**Flash Edge Valkyrie 13000 power versus Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth 8000 power**

The female spread her wings and glides towards me and swings her sword at me. I blocked it by raising my sword.

**Flash Edge Valkyrie:** Roy-kun.

Roy: uh?

The female started to whisper to me.

Roy mind: a hologram that talks to me?

**Flash Edge Valkyrie: **you need to hurry and save **Garmore** before it's too late.

Roy: even if you say that, how am I suppose to do that?

**Flash Edge Valkyrie: **you need to use your power, to see the truth and a new victory.

Roy: what truth?

The female flew back, I tried to speak but didn't want Devour to hear it. He started to look at Valkyrie with suspicious look on his face.

Devour mind: what did just happened? Something that I should know?

Roy: damage check.

**[ Damage check ] Coongal [ no trigger ]**

Devour: now for my** Sleygal** to help me power up even further!

**Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer 17000 power versus** **Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth 8000 power**

Roy: no guard.

Devour: drive check

**[ Drive Check ] Sleygal Dagger [ no trigger ]**

Devour charges at me with his stallion stomped his hooves on the ground to launch upwards at me. I held my sword in front of me for receiving a blow from Devour axe.

Roy: why are you battling like this Devour!?

Devour: for power, my former teacher. My new teacher has granted me more power then ever!

Roy: new teacher?

Roy mind: probably the person that is announcing our match up…

Devour: but I'm still surprised your still using Gold Paladin teacher.

Roy: what do you mean by that?

Devour: you will find out soon enough.

**[ Damage Check ] Greeting Drummer [ stand trigger ]**

Roy mind: bad timing for a trigger now.

Devour: turn ended.

**Devour**

**Hand: 7**

**Damage: 1**

**Flipped damage: 0**

**Unflipped damage: 1**

Devour retreats back at his side of the field. However, the storm behind him his getting more fierce towards us.

Devour: show me your turn teacher, try to amaze me with your so called fine skills.

Roy:…Devour…

Devour: hmm?

I slowly got up with the support of my sword against the ground.

Roy: how you battle is not right, I know Shadow Paladin is based on sacrificing your own unites, but you used it differently before that happened!

Devour: your still too dense

Roy: what?

Devour: you thought I was actually a beginner, I was just pretending to be a beginner to see your skills as a card fighter. And to tell you the truth, you don't come even close to my level.

Roy:…

Devour: face it teacher, what is so special about your so called avatar. **The great silver wolf Garmore?**

Roy:…it brought me friends…

Devour: hmm?

I drew my card from my deck and showed my eyes to Devour. My eyes showing a yellow glow getting brighter.

Roy: it brought me friends that I never had before in my life. They are my comrades!

I reach for my card in my hand and held it up high.

Blaster: Roy…

Maka: he really is fighting for us…

Andrew: Roy-san…

Roy: I ride the **Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains**!

I evolved into a red armoured male with white hair and a golden lion face on my chest armour.

Roy: next I call the **Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth**!

Devour: oh, the Lion cards uh.

Roy: then you know what's next, with **Kyrph** skill I can move himself and **Gareth** to soul to superior ride a specific card. Just as long** Beaumains** is also my vanguard.

The little red Lion kid and the crimson yellow and red lines armoured knight transformed into a blue souls, they both went into my chest of the ion mouth for it's eyes started to glow red.

Roy: Courage and bravery building up his burning soul. Roar out my strength and bare my sabres along side with my comrades giving me the strength to continue my quest. Superior Ride! **Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel**!

The ground started to shake for underneath me a mountain started to create. My armour started to glow very bright into a giant orb.

Roy: Devour, I promised my **Gold Paladin** unites I will find and save **Garmore**!

Devour:…

Roy: and if it means defeating you then so be it!

I stomped the mountain to make it collapsed. A smokescreen of dirt covers the field but got cleared up by the swings of my 2 sabres. My blond hair extended with my boy having a beast brown armour type.

**Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel grade 3 10000 power/guard 0**

Roy: I shall call forth the **Silver Fang Witch**!

**Silver Fang Witch grade 1 5000 power/guard 5000**

Left behind me a silver armoured female with a staff of a wolf on top showed up with a smile on her face. I looked to the witch and she nodded to me as I responded back with a nod.

Roy: soul blast!

I send **Gareth** and **Kyrph** to drop zone and drew a card. I smiled from the draw. Devour lifted his eyebrow up.

Roy: Cold hearted beast from the north travels trough deserts and forests to join my clan. My most loyal companion shall be by my side and embrace his fangs, Call**! Sleygal Double Edge**!

From a distance of the grass field a white haired wolf charges and jumped over the witch to take his position to defend her.

**Sleygal Double Edge grade 3 10000 power/guard 0**

Blaster: yes! Now Roy called **Double edge** and even superior ride **Blond Ezel!**

Maka: he caught up, I just hope he won't regret the 2 rear unites lost for the skill.

Andrew: it's fine, with his vanguard now at grade 3, he can twin drive.

Roy mind: these two saved my life…doesn't matter if it was dream or not, this sensation, this feeling of battle along side with my comrades makes me who I am.

Roy: I shall call also** Charjgal**

behind me a green haired wolf holding a two sided dagger on his jaw appeared.

**Charjgal grade 1 6000 power/guard 5000**

Devour mind: not bad teach…but even so...

Devour looked at a card and it starts glowing dark purple over the entire card.

Roy: **Witch** boosted, **Double Edge** attack!

**Sleygal Double Edge 15000 power versus Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer 10000 power**

Devour: no guard.

The white haired wolf charged in a instant to Devour and sliced his armour. However, the hit doesn't seem to make Devour move a inch back from the blow.

**[ Damage Check ] Blackmane Witch [ no trigger ]**

Roy: **Charjgal** boosted, **Blond Ezel** attack! Skill activated, for each rear Gold Paladin I gain 1000 +

**Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel 19000 power versus Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer 10000 power**

Devour: no guard.

Devour responded emotionless as I charged at him with my two sabres.

Roy: twin drive, first check!

**[ Drive Check ] Great Silver Wolf, Garmore [ no trigger ]**

Devour mind: at last, **Garmore**

Devour started to grin underneath his Helmet. But I couldn't see it as I continued my attack.

Roy: second check!

**[ Drive Check ] Silent Punisher [ critical trigger ]**

Roy: critical trigger activated! All to my vanguard!

I swung my two sabres at Devour chest armour but he still manage to maintain his pose after the 2 hits.

**[ Damage Check ] Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion [ no trigger ]**

**[ Damage Check ] Evil Slaying Swordsman, Haugan [ no trigger ]**

Blaster: yes! 3 damage just like that!

Maka:…odd…

Blaster: uh?

Maka: he could have guard **Sleygal Double Edge** attack, why didn't he do it?

Blaster: who cares, Devour is now at 4 damage, Roy at 2 and he even got **Blond Ezel** out now!

Andrew: it's seems like were going to win after all.

Maka mind:…I don't trust it…this is just going too easy for Roy

Andrew: hmm?

Andrew started to look left and right and noticed something.

Andrew: where is TSS?

Blaster/Maka: hmm?

Meanwhile at the cabin of Dragonic Demise.

Ayara: our leader is not even guarding against that child, if he keep this up he might lose.

Jun: don't forget…Devour is much stronger then us.

Ayara:…I know…but for him to just playing around is just asking for trouble…e s being too overconfident right now.

Jun: perhaps, but I never seen him lose before when we first met him.

Ayara:…

The weather started to become more grey, shortly it started to rain on the battlefield against me and Devour. Lighting strike once on the centre between us.

Devour: such a interesting speech teacher, very touching. But you didn't even impress me one bit of your so called friendship talk of yours or thinking of saving **Garmore**.

Roy: I will accomplish that goal Devour, no matter what the cost.

Devour: I see…then perhaps I should go a little more serious from here on in.

Devour drew his card and another bolt of lighting hits the ground.

Devour: you should be pleased my teacher, for facing a power then no one else has ever seen before!

Behind me I felt a powerful whirlwind going to Devour hand, he held up a card up high for I saw the card overflowing with dark purple aura.

Roy mind: t-this feeling…

My eyes started to glow and I saw a dragon in front me staring at me with no iris in it's eyes.

Devour: What once was a blade, now is a shadow scale. The dragon has rise to claim it's glory. Devour and destroy, come forth my true avatar, **Spectral Duke Dragon!**

The whirlwind created a tornado around Devour and slowly it changed into a purple coloured tornado.

I crossed my sabres and the white wolf put his claws on the ground to get his grip locked up tight.

Roy: what's this…

Suddenly wings spreads out the tornado and created a even more powerful whirlwind. I opened up my eyes a bit wider and flinched for seeing Devour new true form.

A giant dragon floating in front of me, it held a dark glowing staff with it's scattering wings spreading. It's armour is dark gold with it's leg armour having glowing purple lines on it. It slowly looked at me with no iris showing in it's eyes.

Devour: now teacher, I shall teach you the ways of the Gold Paladin!

To be continued


	25. Chapter 25 The Truth part 3 final

The truth part 3

Roy

Hand: 6

Damage: 2

Flipped damage: 0

Unflipped damage: 2

Devour

Hand: 6

Damage: 4

Flipped damage: 0

Unflipped damage: 4

The storm getting worse, I was standing there with my loyal companions in front of a giant dragon that didn't show any fear towards me.

Devour: **Spectral Duke Dragon **skill. If **Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer** is in my soul, I get a continues 1000+

**Spectral Duke Dragon 10000 + 1000 = 11000 power**

Roy mind: a 11000 gold paladin…

Devour: **Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer **skill, when Duke gets on top of this card, and there is **whelp** and scout **Vortimers** in my soul. I get to retire one unite of mine to superior the top 2 cards that are **Gold Paladin**.

The dragon slowly turns to the professor and raised it's staff. The staff sends out a purple shock wave at the professor make him kneel down before **Duke Dragon**.

Devour: Serve your master and give your live for the dark seekers!

Suddenly a seal underneath the professor showed up and starts dragging him into the seal.

**Elixir**: help me, someone!

I couldn't do anything but I shut my eyes for not wanting to see how my own comrade gets betrayed by his own kind. The seal faded away and little stars of the unit leftover gets drained by **Spectral Duke Dragon** his staff.

Devour: now for my 2 new servants.

Devour flipped over the top 2 cards. **Gigantech Destroyer & Blade Feather Valkyrie**

Next to Devour a giant knight with a yellow metal whip shows up with a dark glowing armour. It's starts to roar for his height was almost bigger then **Duke Dragon** himself.

**Gigantech Destroyer grade 3 10000 power/guard 0**

Behind the Valkyrie, a new Valkyrie shows up with her blue wings spreading out with his body covered with light armour with gold edges on it.

**Blade Feather Valkyrie grade 1 7000 power/guard 5000**

Blaster: damn it! He still didn't use his hand to call a unit, this is so unfair!

Maka: the ride chain needs to go flawless in order to work, but this is a bad time for it work perfectly now.

Roy mind: these unites are unfamiliar except for the Valkyrie twins. When Blade boost Flash, he get to counterblast o superior call a unit to empty rear guard circle.

I noticed that the black knight giant didn't had a comrade behind him.

Devour:** Blade** boosted, **Flash Edge Valkyrie** attack!

The Valkyrie spreads her white wings once more to dash towards me.

**Flash Edge Valkyrie 15000 power versus Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel 10000 power**

Roy: **Silent punisher** will guard that attack! [ 10000 guard ]

In front of me a brave ninja boy with blue marks under his eyelids crossed his arms to take the hit instead of me.

Roy: thanks **Punisher**.

The ninja boy faded after the blow, the Valkyrie looked at me with sad eyes and retreats back to Devour side.

Devour: now for me to strike you in person. **Sleygal** boosted, **Duke Dragon** attack!

**Spectral Duke Dragon 17000 power versus Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel 10000 power**

Devour lifted up his staff and calls upon a lighting strike.

Roy: no guard!

Devour: twin drive, first check.

**[ Drive Check ] Master of Pain [ no trigger ]**

Devour: second check

**[ Drive Check ] Flame of Victory [ critical trigger ]**

Devour: critical trigger activated. Critical to myself, power to my **Destroyer.**

The lighting strike me down into a powerful blow to make me collapsed on the ground. My unites stepped forward to guard me as I trying to get up.

Roy: damage check.

**[ Damage Check ] Blade Feather Valkyrie [ no trigger ]**

**[ Damage Check ] Gigantic Commander [ no trigger ]**

Devour: **Destroyer** attack! Skill activated, if my vanguard is a Gold Paladin unit, and it attacks a vanguard, it gains 2000 + power.

**Gigantic Destroyer 17000 Versus Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel 10000 power**

The giant black knight whipped at the ground to create a powerful shock wave that sends my unites flying away from me.

Roy: everyone hold on tight!

When I tried to reach them, the whip cracks out of the ground and hits my chest hard.

Blaster: oh no, the 5th damage!

**[ Damage Check ] Elixir Sommelier [ heal trigger ]**

Maka: not yet.

Roy: heal trigger activated, power to my **Sleygal Double Edge** and one heal damage recovery.

**Sleygal Double Edge** felt the power flowing and slowly got back up.

Devour: how touching, just to help your own comrades up instead of you. Turn ended.

Devour

Hand: 8

Damage: 4

Flipped damage: 0

Unflipped damage: 4

Roy: I will not let my comrades down, I made a promise to them.

Devour: a promise you shall never fulfil .

Roy: we shall see! Stand and draw!

I drew my card and my body starts to overheat with power.

Roy: **Blond Ezel**, limit break!

Blaster: alright! Now he can superior call the top card from his card, just as long it's a Gold Paladin unit.

Andrew: and gain power equal to the superior called unit.

Maka: let's just hope it's a big one. Cause to beat Devour he needs to deplete his 8 cards at hand.

I placed my fingers on the deck and closed my eyes. I picture Silver Fang Witch, Sleygal Double Edge and even Blond Ezel in front of me.

Roy mind: you guys want me to save Garmore…I will do everything I can to fulfil that task. Lend me the strength to win!

I drew the card and smiled with pride to it.

Roy: I superior call another **Sleygal Double Edge**!

Blaster: two!?

Beside me another well armoured white wolf showed up with a double edged sword on his jaw.

**Sleygal Double Edge grade 3 10000 power/guard 0**

Andrew: that's 10000 power + for **Blond Ezel.**

Maka: and not only that.

Roy: I call forth another **Silver Fang Witch** to use her soul blast once more!

Another witch showed up behind the white wolf and chant a magic to take out my 2 soul unites. In exchange I receive a new card to draw.

Blaster: he could have used another limit break.

Maka: I think he didn't want to risk his counterblast for that purpose.

Roy: with my field now full, I can use **Sleygal Double Edge** his counterblast skill. Each one of them does one, so they can receive 2000 + power.

The two wolves howled due to their power ups with my holding out my sabres for them.

Maka: with 17000 power to overwhelmed **Duke** his 11000 power condition it's well worth it. And with a full field, **Blond Ezel** gains 5000 + power now.

Blaster: go for it! Roy!

Roy: with the help of **Charjgal** boost, I shall attack with a power of 31000!

I jumped up high with burning ashes coming out of my legs. I started to cross my sabres and fall straight forwards towards **Duke Dragon**.

**Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel 31000 power versus Spectral Duke Dragon 11000 power **

Andrew: only way to block is with shield or a guard of 3 10000 guard power.

Blaster: if he gets a critical, he has a chance to give it also to **Double Edge**.

Devour shoulders began to shaking up and down, I hear him laughing quietly as he raised his head towards me.

Devour: is that all you got teach? Just a simple vanguard power up skill?

Roy: shut up, you have to block it in order to survive.

Devour: oh really, let's find out. No guard!

Blaster/Maka/Andrew: WHAT!?

Roy mind: what is he thinking, if I get a critical now, it's over.

Devour his eyes kept glowing for he showed no fear of what's coming from the twin drive.

Jun: there he goes again, bragging about his power.

Ayara: oh well, at least the kid will now see how powerless he is in front of the great Devour.

Roy: twin drive, first check.

Blaster: please be a critical.

**[ Drive check ] Falcon Knight of the Azure [ draw trigger ]**

Roy: draw trigger activated, one to my **Sleygal Double Edge**, plus one card to draw.

I drew my card but I'm started to shake, my eyes getting a little blurry.

Roy mind: pull it together, just one more drive.

I placed my hand on it and praying in my mind it will be the card I needed.

Andrew: come on Roy-san, just one more drive to go.

Roy: second check!

**[ Drive Check ] Halo Shield, Mark [ no trigger ]**

Roy:…no…

Blaster:…that was his chance.

I landed my sabres to hit Devour his armour but he kept standing still even after one of my most powerful attacks.

Devour: it's true that **Blond Ezel** can be indeed very powerful, but against a calm minded card fighter, power means nothing to me.

**[ Damage check ] Disciple of Pain [ no trigger ]**

Blaster: he is at 5 damage, if only he can just land one more hit.

Roy: **Witch** boosted, **Sleygal **attack!

Devour: I shall guard with **Flame Victory** [ guard 10000 ]

Roy: now for another **Sleygal** attack with the help of **Witch **and the power boost of the trigger!

Devour: I guard with **Fortune Bell [ guard 10000 ]** **and Evil Slaying Swordsman, Haugan [ guard 5000 ]**

Roy:…damn it…turn ended…

Roy

Hand: 9

Damage: 4

Flipped damage: 4

Unflipped damage: 0

Devour: you starting to look pale my former teacher, getting cold feet already.

Slowly I let go of my sabres as they hit the ground, my head started to lower it self with my 2 wolves looking at me surprised.

Andrew: wait, is he giving up?

Blaster: what, no way!

Roy mind: I used up my counterblast for this attack…what can I do further then this?

Devour: humph…seems like I have to torture you even more. Stand and draw! I call **Sleygal Dagger.**

Devour: now my **Valkyrie**, attack **Blond Ezel**!

**Flash Edge Valkyrie 15000 power versus Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel 10000 power**

Roy: kgg, I guard with **Flame Victory**! [ guard 10000 ]

In front of me a long red haired lion kid with golden armour legs protected me with his flaming sword.

Devour: **Sleygal** boosted, **Duke dragon** attacks!

**Spectral Duke Dragon 17000 power versus Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel 10000 power**

Roy: I guard with **Elixir Sommelier [ guard 10000 ] & Mage of Calamity, Tripp [ guard 5000 ]**

Devour: twin drive, first check.

**[ Drive Check ] Spectral Duke Dragon [ no trigger ]**

Devour: second check

**[ Drive Check ] Silent Punisher [ critical ]**

Devour: critical trigger, all the effects to my **Destroyer**!

The dragon passing trough the defence of mine and slaughter them one by one to get close to me.

Blaster: if that hits, it's all over!

Devour:** Sleygal** Boosted, **Destroyer** attack!

**Gigantic Destroyer 24000 Versus Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel 10000 power**

The dragon flew upwards to make room for the giant black knight to swings his yellow metal whip towards me.

Roy: I guard with **Sleygal Sword** [ guard 5000 ], **Flash Edge Valkyrie** [ guard 5000 ] and **Falcon Knight of the Azure**! [ guard 5000 ]

3 new defenders comes in, a Valkyrie holding out her shield, a purple furred wolf holding his sword on his jaw and a flying female falcon knight held out her sword.

Devour: you still have some fight left, but.

The whip smashes the defence one by one away to make them fade away. I groaned for seeing them hurt and screaming from the hit.

Devour: it doesn't matter. Turn ended.

Roy: stand and draw. Devour, you want to fight me with full power?

Devour: you already did.

Roy: seems like you forgotten who my real avatar is.

I reach for a card in my hand and lifted it up high with my eyes started to glow. The card sends out a powerful howl to create a hole into the dark clouds.

Devour mind: it's finally coming. **Garmore**.

Meanwhile at the cabin where TSS and the shade person were watching.

?: it seems your boy has finally decided.

The shade person pressed a button from a different location to release the glass and unlock the door.

TSS: what the?...

?: your fired TSS, I have no longer needs for you.

The shade person slowly stood up and walks towards TSS. He stopped in front of him and raised his hand to TSS his face.

?: also, I will be taking your powers back that you borrowed from me.

TSS: wait what are you!?

The shade person eyes began to glow in all kinds of colours and his hand began to glow in total darkness. TSS his eyes glowing yellow but the glow seems to start draining towards the person in the shadows.

TSS:…you…can't…do this…

?: oh, but I can, you see. I gave you this power, I'm just taking it back.

The shade person lowered his hand and TSS got down on his knees and hands on the ground. TSS started to pant heavily for feeling weaker then he was before.

?: gentleman, take this guy out of my sight.

The 2 bodyguards grabbed TSS and starts dragging him away from the room.

?: now that's out of the way.

The shade person goes to the glass window and watches me making my move.

?: let's see which one of the Gold Paladin unites should lead their clan.

Roy: Break the chains that restraints the limits with your silver fangs. release your nature and anger that shall surpass your own limits! Now unleash my true avatar! Ride! **The Great silver wolf**!** Garmore**!

I placed the card on the vanguard circle, my body starts to glow and change greatly with my hair growing thin and brown along with my armour turning to gold with gauntlets as my weapons.

Roy: Rawr!

I called out a mighty roar towards Devour, his minions started to take a couple of steps back for seeing the king of the Gold Paladins.

Devour: it's finally here. Now, it's time!

Devour eyes started to glow immensely for the background starting to grow into eternal darkness. Me and Devour changed back into our human forms, our avatars were standing behind us as we both staring at each other.

Devour: it's time for the last piece of the puzzle, the mystery of **Garmore**!

Beside me the witch with the wolf staff and the white wolf, we all facing Duke Dragon with his gigantic Knight and his 2 Valkyrie female warriors.

The background takes it's form, behind me a giant empire is standing tall and by Duke Dragon, his army showed up with their blades ready for battle.

Roy: w-what's going on?

Devour: this is the history, where the two unites declare war to prove who should lead the Gold Paladin.

Garmore: Duke Dragon, why have you come to my turf?

Garmore: I thought we discussed this at the round table we both would lead our clans to victory.

Spectral Duke Dragon: you think you have the right to order me around, I'm also nominated to be king of the Gold Paladin. It's true that I agree on your terms, but now.

The dragon swung his staff creating a powerful shock wave at a watch tower from the empire. Garmore crossed his arms and saw the tower collapsing with his guards still in it.

Garmore: Duke!

Garmore started to charge to Duke Dragon and slashed the dragon armour with a cut on his chest.

Duke Dragon responded with his staff blasting a purple energy orb to blast Garmore away trough the entrance doors.

Sleygal Double Edge: king!

Roy: Garmore…Devour!

Devour: you still don't get it, this battle between us is the history what will happen now.

Roy: I will show you what will happen if you mess with my comrades!

I turned **Charjgal** horizontal and **Garmore**. From the door entrance Garmore charges against towards Spectral Duke Dragon.

Roy: Charjgal boosted with his skill of soul blast!

A green haired wolf rushes along side with Garmore and gives his energy to Garmore. Garmore extended his arms for his gauntlets extended it's blades further.

Roy: now for **Garmore**!

Roy/Garmore: Glorious break!

**Great Silver Wolf, Garmore 26000 power versus Spectral Duke Dragon 11000 power**

Garmore iris grew thin with his mouth showing more fangs. Duke stretch out his arm and sending out his soldiers to guard.

Devour: I guard with **Evil Slaying Swordsman, Haugan [ **5000 guard ], ** silent punisher **[ 10000 guard ]**, Master of Pain** [ 5000 guard ] and **Flash Edge Valkyrie **[ guard 5000 ]intercept!

Garmore clashed his gauntlets against the red golden armour knight with his face covered into the shadows. **Garmore **raised his gauntlets to make his opponent wide open to slash his sword away.

The white wolf charges in to help out Garmore along with the witch battling against a white cloak sorcerer who tried to cast a spell.

Silver Fang Witch: go Garmore, stop this madness before it's too late.

Garmore: Silver Fang…

Sleygal Double Edge: don't worry about us, we will manage it from here.

The white wolf got surrounded by the Valkyrie and the ninja boy who dragged out a dagger.

Garmore: Sleygal…

Roy mind: these two protected Garmore even in the battlefield…but…in my last dream.

Roy: twin drive, first check.

**[ Drive check ] Precipice Whirlwind, Sagramore [ no trigger ]**

Roy: second check

**[ Drive Check ] Silent Punisher [ critical trigger ]**

Roy: critical trigger, all the effect to my **Sleygal Double Edge**!

The ninja boy and Valkyrie charged to the white wolf but he breath out a powerful roar to blow them away.

Roy: the none powered up **Sleygal Double Edge** will now attack your **Duke Dragon**!

**Sleygal Double Edge 15000 power versus Spectral Duke Dragon 11000 power.**

Devour I guard with **War Horse, Raging Storm**

The white wolf runs with his four paws on the ground to the dragon, behind Duke a stallion jumped over him with a dark armour covering it's whole body. It stood in front of Duke to protect him and took the blow instead.

Roy mind: just 2 more cards to go.

Roy: with the critical power of **Sleygal Double Edge**, I will declare the final attack!

**Sleygal Double Edge 20000 power versus Spectral Duke Dragon 11000 power.**

The white wolf sliced the armoured horse away and charges one more time with his two edged sword.

Devour: **Halo Shield, Mark **will guard!

The white wolf sliced his sword at the dragon but got blocked by a holy barrier by a young man with a red feather helmet.

Roy: no, the assault didn't work…no choice…turn ended.

Roy

Hand: 5

Damage: 4

Flipped damage: 4

Unflipped damage: 0

The white wolf retreats back to **Garmore **and hold out a alert pose. The enemy kept closing in further but they let **Duke Dragon** pass further.

Devour: allow me to show you what truly happened to Garmore, in the final turn!

Roy: final turn!?

Devour: stand and draw. I call **Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer**

From the sky a dark knight coming down with his dark stallion entering the battlefield as well.

Roy mind: the Vortimer…

Roy: I will survive, no matter what!

Devour: Sleygal dagger counterblast!

Roy: what?

Devour: with my full field now in place, Sleygal dagger skill can be activated. 2000 + for each of them.

Devour flipped over two cards, the Sleygal behind Duke Dragon and Destroyer starts raising their fur for receiving more power.

Devour: **Blade Valkyrie** boosted, **Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer** attack!

The white wolf tries to protect Garmore along with the witch shield barrier. Duke raised his staff and blow them both away with a lighting strike. Garmore became wide open for the dark knight his attack.

Roy mind: I can take the hit so I can save some for the next attack, but…

The dark knight charges with his axe dragging on the ground to create a fire along the way.

Roy: I guard with **Silent Punisher**! [ guard 10000 ]

From the other watch tower a brave young ninja boy stepped in with his arms spreading wide.

Garmore: don't!

Roy: wait what!?

The dark knight swung his axe and sliced the boy trough his armour. The boy endured the hit but collapsed from the damage he took.

Garmore: stay strong!

Devour: now for my **Sleygal Dagger** to boost for **Destroyer** attack!

Roy mind: he changed his attack pattern.

Roy: no guard.

The giant black knight swung his whip towards the ninja boy but Garmore stepped in to take the hit instead. His shoulder plates got broken off and his chest armour started to crack.

Sleygal Double Edge: Garmore!

Spectral Duke Dragon: now to finish you, Garmore!

The dragon raised his staff and collected a heavy weather between Garmore and him. He called one more lighting strike to aim towards Garmore.

Roy: I don't think so, I shall guard with **Halo Shield, Mark**! By dropping a Gold Paladin from my hand, I nullify your attack!.

A men with a red feather on his helmet stood in front of Garmore and raised his triangle shield to cast a holy barrier to block the lighting.

Blaster: he did it!

Maka: not yet, Devour can still get a stand trigger.

Roy mind: even if he get stand trigger, I will still have one more 10000 guard left to defend myself against **Destroyer** his attack.

Devour: twin drive, first check.

**[ Drive Check ] Flash Edge Valkyrie [ no trigger ]**

Devour: second check

**[ Drive Check ] Fortune Bell [ stand trigger ]**

Blaster: a stand trigger!

Maka: Roy got only one card left, he can still defend.

Roy mind: alright Devour, just give it to your Destroyer and then I can finish this fight.

Devour: power to my vanguard and stand for my **Sleygal Dagger** behind vanguard.

Roy: say what now!?

Andrew: why would he?...

Maka:…oh no…a limit break!

Blaster: ROY!

I couldn't hear them from the back for the glass between us is soundproof. And with the power of Devour showing me this battle I didn't even bother looking back.

Devour: now my dragon…it's time.

The holy barrier slowly sucked up all of the male energy and collapsed right on the spot. Garmore got slowly up but saw Duke Dragon suddenly raising his staff with two claws.

Garmore: what are you doing!?

Spectral Duke Dragon/Devour: Kneel before your lord and become my power. Death crystal, victorious stand!

The staff started to glow fully dark purple and ghouls coming out of the staff. They grabbed the Valkyrie, the giant black knight and the blue furred wolf that was behind the giant knight.

Roy: no…it can't be…

the three unites screaming in pain, for the ghouls taking their souls and returned into the staff. The staff began to share it's glow with Duke Dragon, his power suddenly increased and he aimed his staff at the 2 white wolves.

Garmore: Duke stop it!

Spectral Duke Dragon: I shall stop once I dethrone you!

The dragon blasted 2 powerful blows and blew the white wolf and the witch away from Garmore. Garmore couldn't see what's happened but suddenly Duke stomped on Garmore lower middle to make him fall down on the ground.

Roy: no…NO!

Devour: teacher…

I looked at Devour but I saw his body completely overwhelmed by a dark purple aura around him.

Devour: image, your Garmore facing his last seconds before the dragon. Taking his right full place as king of the gold paladin.

My eyes got caught up by Devour for my body got transferred to Garmore. I opened my eyes and suddenly I became the real Garmore.

Roy: w-what's going on!?

Devour: you wanted to know what happened to Garmore right? You want to save him right!?

Roy: stop it…

Devour: Roy, Garmore has passed away in this battlefield!

Roy: THAT'S A LIE!

Devour: thanks to my Spectral Duke Dragon limit break, by retire 3 unites of mine, this unit can stand once more.

Devour: Only downside is that it's twin drive will be disabled this turn. However. With my vanguard at 21000 power and your only guard is 10000 guard worth. The result is clear.

Roy: DEVOUR!

Devour: drive check!

**[ Drive Check ] Flame of Victory [ critical trigger ]**

Devour: critical trigger has been activated. All the effects to myself for the final attack!.

Roy: this can't be happening, it's just a nightmare!

Devour: a real nightmare, for you see. The Royal Paladin withdrawn the idea of Spectral Duke Dragon his vision of leading the Gold Paladin. With that, the Shadow Paladin couldn't trust the Royal Paladin any longer.

Devour: s in other words, the conflict between Royal Paladin and Shadow Paladin continues.

Roy: what will happen to the Gold Paladin!?

Devour: they will serve me now.

The dragon turned around his staff with a sharp crystal on the end. He slowly raised it and aiming at Garmore his face. The dragon pressing his foot on Garmore his chest for making him unable to move freely.

Garmore: y-you will never win Duke Dragon!

Spectral Duke Dragon: I already have, NOW BE SEALED AWAY, GARMORE!

The staff getting swung towards me, everything went in slow motion. My eyes showing images of Garmore fading away.

Roy mind:…Garmore…I'm….I'm…sorry…

My eyes started to water up at the last moments, I could also image my memories of my friends supporting me slipping away.

Roy mind: I'm sorry…everyone…I failed you…

The staff hits the forehead of Garmore and started to glow, blinding everyone from the attack of Duke Dragon.

Garmore/Roy: AAAH!

With my last scream along with Garmore, Garmore slowly turning into a stone statue with Duke Dragon still standing. The dragon pressing his foot further and makes the statue grumble until it shatters into pieces.

The white wolf and the witch standing shocked for they couldn't believe what just happened.

Sleygal Double Edge: Garmore…GARMORE!

Tears flowing down the eyes of the wolf. He gripped his sword with his jaw and charges at the dragon. But the dragon just aimed his staff and blasted a electric purple beam at the wolf. The wolf froze and slowly turning into stone.

Silver Fang Witch: DOUBLE EDGE!

The witch aimed her staff at Duke dragon and cast a powerful spell at Duke Dragon. It got hit with a smoke coming out of it. The witch slowly relaxed but it got short lifted when she heard another beam coming.

The beam hit the witch and slowly turned her into stone as well.

Silver Fang Witch:…forgive me…Garmore…we tried…

The witch and the white wolf ended up in statues with both of them having tears pouring down their cheeks.

With the last resistance standing, Spectral Duke dragon raised his staff to increase the gravity around him. Slowly the last Gold Paladin are forced to kneel before their new leader.

The dragon raised his head and roars out his victorious sound to make the unites hat kneels before him fear for him.

?: seems like the match is over, now it's decided who shall lead the Gold Paladins.

The hologram slowly faded away, the cabins doors gets unlocked from the teams so they can go to their teammates.

devour turned around and walked away into the cabin. Suddenly my cards started to brew away from the fighting table and got dropped down on the ground.

Andrew:…we lost…

Maka: that fight was kind of brutal.

Blaster:…yea…come on guys, let's cheer up Roy and head back home.

Andrew, Maka and Blaster walked out the cabin, they all go to me. Andrew & Maka started to pick up my cards.

Blaster: Roy, you fought well.

I didn't respond nor did I turn around to face my friends.

Blaster: Roy?

Blaster reach at my shoulder but the moment he touched me, I suddenly collapsed on the ground.

Blaster: ROY!?

Andrew & Maka noticed that I suddenly collapsed. Blaster turned me around and saw my eyes completely fade. Blaster started to shake me but I didn't respond at all to me.

Blaster: Roy! Stop fooling around, wake up!

TSS got to the cabin but he looked flinched for seeing Blaster shaking me while I was on the ground. TSS rushed in and saw my eyes completely fade away.

TSS: we need to get him to a hospital right now!

They all took me to a hospital, but even with the medical help, I didn't wake up at all.

I heard voices but they weren't clear enough to reach me. My eyes slowly opened for seeing a small light source.

the light in front of me slowly fading away. I kept sinking and sinking further into the darkness.

Roy: someone…please…save me…

Is this the end of me? Will I never be able to save my clan from Devour grasp? Have I lost my avatar for good?

Find out next time on **Vanguard Next Generation Season 2**

**End of season 1**


End file.
